My Best Friend is a Girl!
by FairyTailxNaLu
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been best friends for more than a decade and stripping and playing around with one another has never been awkward because Natsu has considered Lucy to be one of the boys. Until one day, Lucy decides to dress up and wear some heels. Now, what would you do if suddenly you realize your best friend is not what you think and everything starts to be different?
1. Story Background

Hey there Readers!

WELCOME TO:

 **MY BEST FRIEND IS A GIRL! Story**

 _Before, you close the tab in your browser because of disappointment, let me just give an Author's note. It's been a long time since I did one._

 _I know I have been slacking off with the updates of my chapters for my other stories. It's just that I have been battling this writer's block disease and I hope I'm getting over it. So... GOMENASAI, MINA!_

 _Anyways, A NEW STORY! HURRY! I guess...another story that will take me long to update...huhuhu :'(. Hopefully, I will be able to update this story as often as possible, which also goes for my other pending stories._

 _I hope you like this new multi-chaptered story. This has been sitting o_ n _my laptop and I just didn't post it as soon as I thought about it because I'm afraid that I'd lose the interest to update. But don't worry, the whole story has been laid out and I am perfectly guided by the chapters that I will be making._

 _I'm not going to keep this long anymore, so enjoy reading!_

 _Love,_  
 _FairyTailxNaLu_

* * *

 **SUMMARY:** Natsu and Lucy have been best friends for more than a decade and do almost anything together all the time. Unembarrassed to strip and play around with his best friend, Natsu has considered Lucy to be one of the boys. Until one day, Lucy decides to wear a dress and look like a girl. Now, what would you do if you suddenly realize your best friend is not what you think? What would you do when suddenly everything is different between you two?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not OWN FAIRY TAIL nor its CHARACTERS. It all belongs to HIRO MASHIMA.  
 **Picture:** Original Picture is not mine. Found it on Tumblr and gave a little editing. If you ever know whom the real owner of the picture, let me know so that I could contact her/him or something...

* * *

 **STORY BACKGROUND**

 **TITLE:**

 **My Best Friend is a Girl!**

 **Genre:**

Romance

Humor

Friendship

 **Pairing:**

Natsu –Lucy

Levy-Gajeel

Mira-Laxus

Erza-Jellal

Gray-Juvia

 **Other Characters:**

Layla Heartfilia

Jude Heartfilia

Igneel Dragneel

Grandine Marvell-Dragneel

Zeref Dragneel

Mavis Vermilion

Strauss Siblings

Loke De Leon

Hibiki Lates

Ren Akatsuki

Dan Straight

 **Setting:**

Alternative Universe

Mostly College Universities

Magnolia, Fiore

 **Time:**

Present (Ages 19-22)

College years (2nd year - 5th year)

spring, X792

* * *

 _Up Next: 1: Hottie by the Fence_


	2. One: Hottie by the fence

**ONE: Hottie by the fence**  
 _(Natsu's Point of View)_

There's a point in your life that you will miss your home. Whenever you're in a different place, you'll miss you, family. You'll miss the loving and sometimes overly affection of your mother _(technically adoptive mom for me),_ the jokes and fun conversation with your dad _(adoptive father for me),_ and the fun teasing and annoying your siblings. That happens to me all the time. I usually miss them whenever I'm at my school dormitory for the whole week. But when weekends come, I come home very excited...well, except this week.

"Natsu! Come over here!" A man shouted coming from the living room

As I hear my name being called, I couldn't help but groan. I just hate it when I'm being called especially when I'm playing my Xbox. "What?!" I shouted back while I continued to press hard on my game console

"I said come over here!" The man shouted back and this time, it really pissed me off. So growling so loud, enough to let my dad hear it all the way from the second floor, I dropped my console as I heavily stomped on the floor. Continuing to stomp my feet on the stairs, I exhaled bored when I reach the ground floor of our home.

"What?" I said as soon as I saw my red-haired dad, sitting on the couch with a newspaper on his hand

"I need you to do something..." my dad- _technically adoptive dad_ —said as he puts down the newspaper he was reading before he turns to look at me.

"I'm playing..." I quickly countered without even hearing my father out

"Yeah, I know since Friday night..." Dad then raises his brow to me as if he was telling, _deny it and I'll cut those wires of your Xbox_

"...So?" I just said since I couldn't deny the truth

"So, I'll be asking you to be productive. It's Sunday already Natsu—for Pete's sake!" My dad then stood up and before I could even react, a sweet voice suddenly interrupted making me and dad look at the newly arrived person.

"Calm down, Igneel," It was Mom, carrying a tray full of snacks good for a big group. But since I and dad have like a dragon appetite, it was just enough for us to be satisfied. "You know well that throwing a temper doesn't make any conversation worth hearing..." Mom then smiles at dad before she looks at me.

"Sorry, Dine," my dad said before he rubs the back of his neck, "Sorry my boy, it's just that, having a back pain makes me a little moody..." Dad then sits down back to the couch as he sighs and rubs the lower part of his spine.

"It's okay pops," I said as I grinned at him and plumped down next to him on the couch, "What do you want me to do? Give you a dragon force massage?" I said childishly— _don't judge me, I like dragons_ —before I looked up at my mom who lovingly stared back at us before she sets down the tray on our coffee table.

"I can do that," mom said, "but what your dad wants you to do is paint the fence for him..."

"What?" I said dumbfoundedly

"I bought some new paints yesterday and I was planning to paint it this morning. But since I carried those boxes of paint in a wrong way, I kind of strained my back." Dad then winces as he rubbed his back again

"Oh, poor Iggy," mom then sits down next to dad as she sneaks her hand behind dad's back and gave it a gentle rub while kissing dad on his cheek then to other parts of his body. Being disgusted with my parents' display of affection, I scrunched my face and gagged.

"Okay, where's the paint?" I quickly said as I stood up to leave immediately the living room, still feeling chills after seeing my parents act

"They are in the garage, under the workbench," Igneel answered before he girlishly giggled after mom whispered something to his ear

"You guys are disgusting," I commented before I turned to leave to head out to the garage. But before I was out, dad loudly said back, "You'll be doing this too with your girlfriend!"

Groaning in irritation, I whispered to myself before I opened the door, "Whatever," and soon I was out of the house and went straight to the garage.

* * *

I have been staring at the four paint buckets sitting on the ground since I looked for them when dad told me to do the painting for him. At first, when I was told to do the task, I thought it was easy. I mean seriously, what's so hard about painting? So, here I am thinking the task was easy as a pie. But the moment I saw those paint buckets, I became clueless.

"Why the hell are there two colors of paint? Two buckets of white and red paint?" I audibly asked no one in particular, "I give up, I have to ask dad..." I then turned to leave the garage. When suddenly, I saw my sister just stepped out of the front door.

"Hey, Wendy!" I called, making my youngest sibling look back at me with pure surprise

"Yes, Natsu-nii?" Wendy replies as she walks closer to me with her sling bag on her shoulder

"Is pops still in the living room?" I asked then Wendy shook her head

"Alright," Then I turned my back to her and placed my hands near my mouth to echo louder my voice as I faced the window to my parent's room, "Hey-!" I started but was quickly stopped when someone tapped me on the shoulder. As I twisted my upper body to look back, I saw Wendy shake her head.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that..." Wendy then sheepishly smiled and I thought why would she be embarrassed when it suddenly hits me. _Shit, my parents are doing it this early morning..._

"Oh gross!" I exclaimed as my face showed disgust. As for Wendy she just laughed at me before she turns to leave, "See you later Natsu-nii! I'm meeting up with Romeo!"

And with what my sister said, my attention quickly shifted and gave a stern look at her as I pointed, "Oi! Who said you can start dating!?"

Despite the blush that appeared on her cheek, she said back, "We are not dating! He's just a friend!"

"Yeah, right" I answered back as I crossed my arms over my chest while Wendy continued to walk further away, "I'll tell this to dad!"

"Natsu-nii~!" Wendy then stopped in her tracks and turns to me with a scrunched up face

Laughing at her expression, I just waved good-bye to her and said, "Bye Wends!" And with that, my sister smiled back at me as she waves goodbye then turns to leave.

After watching my sister disappear on the first corner, I quickly turned and head back into the garage. And as soon as I was back to my spot in the garage, I was already staring again at the four paint bucket on the floor.

"Does dad wants me to paint the fence alternately or have it half-half painted?" I asked no one in particular. As the silence went on, I was growing unfocused until I heard a car's engine turned off. Whipping my head to turn and glance at the street, I finally saw the old muscle car of my older brother.

"Zeref!" I quickly called despite not seeing him yet. And so, I dashed out of the garage and quickly slows down when I saw a short girl with soft colored blonde hair step out of the black 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454, owned now by my brother.

"Hey, Mavis..." I greeted as I raised a hand as a greeting. And as a return of gesture, the woman smiled as she tilts her head and waved back at me, "Hey Natsu!"

Before I could even ask how Mavis were, Zeref finally stepped out of his car with an expression telling me, _don't you dare embarrass me or else..._

Ever since Zeref brought Mavis home during their semestral break, two years ago, back to his second year in college, he was easily read that he liked the girl. I mean, who wouldn't? Zeref was the kind of guy who doesn't usually smile and laugh even if he was happy and having fun. I've known Zeref my whole life because we're _real_ blood related, and I've never seen him smile nor laugh the way he does whenever he's around Mavis. So, yeah, that definitely means he has a crush on this girl.

"So," I said as I watched my brother round about his car to stand next to his lady-friend, "What's the occasion for you, Mavis, to drop by?"

"Nothing much, it's just that Zeref offered a seat for me in his car as we head back to campus this afternoon," Mavis then looks up to Zeref as she throws him a sweet smile, which I may take note—he blushed.

"Oh," I just said, making the two break eye contact and focus on me. When I slyly smiled at Zeref, he quickly changed his demeanor and asked, "Is mom and dad in the living room?"

"Nope," I replied popping the 'p' word as I shook my head

"Where are they?" Zeref continued to ask

" _Bed-_ room" I answered, trying to emphasize the word 'bed' so that he'd get the gist but being the oblivious and innocent minded he is, he said, "Alright, I'll just knock on their door"

Just when he took a step to head inside the house, I quickly shouted to make him stop, "Nooo!", successfully, Zeref did. But he and Mavis curiously looked at me.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Mavis asked as she stepped closer to me

"They are in a _business_ meeting..." I uttered to Zeref, almost like Mavis scrunched her forehead in confusion, that is the time Zeref's eyes widen in realization, "Oh," he simply said, making me mumble exasperatedly, "thank heavens..."

"I still don't get it..." Mavis continued to say as she thought of what was happening. When I and Zeref looked at one another, thinking whether to explain or not- because, come on, who would want to tint Mavis' innocent brain—we both decided and nod before Zeref answered for us.

"It's nothing Mavis. Just some bro-code we have," Zeref then gave his most harmless smile while I rolled my eyes, thinking of the day we decided to have a code for that specific act of our parents.

"Oh okay," Mavis then smiled back to my brother. After that, Zeref immediately told me that he and Mavis would be heading inside first. And when they disappeared inside, I suddenly remembered why I stepped out of the garage.

"Shit! I forgot to ask Zeref!" I said as I hit my forehead with my right-hand palm. As I was about to turn and run after my brother, my phone suddenly buzzed on one of my cargo shorts' pockets. So, searching my whole shorts where I have placed my phone, I finally found it at the last pocket to my left side of my shorts. Pulling out my phone, I immediately see my best friend's caller Id.

"Yo, Luce! What's up?" I said as I twirled around to look out in the street and find a blonde person.

 _"Hey, I just wanted to ask you, what time will you head back to FTU?"_ My best friend asked

"Me? I dunno. You?" I returned the question

 _"I was hoping by 4 I could leave home so that Levy-chan and I could still meet up. But, our driver is day off today and I don't know if taking a public transportation will make me reach campus before 5"_ my brows then raised up at her words

"Why so early?" I question with a hint of annoyance in my voice. Why so? I don't know.

 _"I told you already. Levy-chan and I will be meeting up so that we could go to this new café-library close to the dorm to check out..."_ Lucy reasoned out again but this time with a little irritation too

"Where are you?" I suddenly asked, trying to change topic

 _"Why?"_ she asked back instead of answering. So feeling a little annoyed, I scratched my head furiously as I answered back, "Just tell me,"

 _"I just reached home, coming from the market...why?"_ Just when she said 'market', I heard the sound of the plastic bags containing a lot of things, being set down on the floor, before a loud resounding doorbell was heard, _"Oh Lucy! I should have done that!"_ a particular elder woman exclaimed right after the doorbell rang.

 _"It's fine, Mrs. Spetto, I wanted to choose myself the fresh fruits for mama and papa..."_ Lucy said back to the elder. When another sound of plastic was being picked up and its sound was fading slowly, I thought that Lucy was now alone already. And so, I spoke again.

"Can you help me with something?" I asked, making Lucy at the other end of the call sigh

 _"What now?"_ She asked with a little annoyance in her voice

"I'll tell you if you get here," I said, this time, I started heading back to the garage and prepared myself to start doing the task. Hearing Lucy growl in irritation, I just laughed at her and said that I'd see her soon. And with that, she ended the call.

After that, I shoved my phone back into my pocket and gave a determined look to the four paint buckets. "Okay, time to get over you..." And with that, I picked up two buckets at a time to bring it out to the front yard and set it at the end of the fence. When all the paints and paint brushes were set outside, I exhaled and turn to face the street.

Our street was surprisingly calm. Just a few women jogging in their sports bra, men running with their dogs on the leash, a few ladies waving at me and some guys, same age as me, glaring at me for being an eye candy to the girls they like.

Sighing, I dropped myself and laid my back against the cool yet warming grass of our front yard, "I'll take a nap...I'm pretty sure, Lucy will be taking her time to get here..."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" A particular female voice asked, making me crack an eye open and pull my muffler scarf off my face. Just as I did, my eyes quickly burned with the glaring sun right above me and so I squinted to get used to the light. Giving a shade to my eyes, I opened it and saw my best friend stand right above me.

In her usual clothes, I smirk at her and sat up straight, making my scarf fall on lap. "Really with those clothes?" I asked teasingly

Looking down to her own attire, Lucy thought for a moment before looking back at me, "What's wrong with my clothes?" She returned the question as she shrugged her shoulders as if she was finding it ridiculous that I even asked. "I don't know…at least you could have worn some short shorts, or some skirt to get a glimpse of your underwe-" I suddenly stopped when I felt a searing pain to my head. Quickly holding the area that hurt, I looked up saw a retracted balled fist while Lucy furiously puffs her cheeks in annoyance, "Ow~" I said to her, making her huff in contentment

"That's what you get..." She said before she turns to walk away from me and squats down next to the paint buckets, "So, is this what you need help?" She asked as she looks at me with her friendly smile, with her quick shift of mood. Grinning back at her, I stood up but took my scarf and wrapped it around my head I then walked up and squatted next to her.

"Yup. Do you know how?" I asked back

"Duh. Even a grade 5 student can do this...I even wonder why you need my help..." Lucy then mockingly looked at me, from head to toe.

"Hey," I said sounding offended. So I mushed up her face with my large hand, making her squeal and fall on her butt, "Ha! That's what you get!" I exclaimed as I pointed at her

"Uh!" She growled as she glares at me after she swatted my hand away. Still laughing at her state, I let myself drop to the ground and held my stomach.

When she stood up, her shorts somehow dropped lower than before, making me stop in my laughter and stare at her. "Luce, pull up your shorts, " I said, making her look down to her shorts and indeed she did pull it up.

"Thanks," she said before she offered her hand for me to take. Taking the offer, I stood up with ease—it's not that it would be hard without her help. I'm perfectly fit if I may say. Six packed abs baby.

"You know Luce, you should have worn at least shorts that are particularly yours. I mean, really jersey shorts?" I then pointed at her _very_ loose shorts that ended up three inches below her knee, "I can let go with your big shirts. I think loose shirts can be comfortable but big shorts are definite no."

I then looked at Lucy as if she had broken a precious vase and her lifeline is at risk. But instead of apologizing, Lucy just chuckled and said, "Are you a fashion expert now?"

"No," I said as if it was an obvious thing, "But I know how to dress up properly and appropriately for my body"

"This," Lucy then flies her hand up and down as she said, "Is appropriate for this kind of stuff and I am perfectly wearing proper clothes." Then she plants her hands to her supposed hips. It is very difficult to say which part of her body she is holding because her clothes are definitely too big for her size. As in literally the shirt is big size.

"Uh, whatever…" I just groaned as I have concluded that Lucy will never back down from her own principles in life. And so, after rolling my eyes at her, I turned and walked in front of the fence to stare at it while my hands were on my hips.

"So, what exactly do we do first?" I asked her as she, later on, stood next to me to stare at the fence as well, "Well…" She started but I quickly interrupted her by saying back, "Do we paint the fence half red and half white? Or alternate?"

Looking at me as if I grew a second head, Lucy creased her forehead as she asked, "What are you talking about?" with her question, I glanced back at her as I pointed at the paint buckets at the floor and answered, "Well, there is white and red paint. I don't know what kind of pattern I have to do…"

Instead of hearing any sensible response, I immediately heard a soft laughter. So looking back at the face of my best friend, I saw her trying so hard to stop her giggles. But when she can no longer hold it, a heartily sound came from her and wiped her tears away.

"Oh god, Natsu! You are one dense guy!" She exclaimed before she started laughing hard again, making me flushed a little. When her laughter continued, I growled at her before I wrapped my arms around her neck and gave her head a rough rub with my knuckles.

"Ahhhh!" Lucy shrieked as she tried to pull her head away from me. When I loosen my grip and let her head be pulled away, I pointed at her while I laughed, "You deserve it!"

"Hmp!" Lucy then pouted at me before she stifles her laughter again. Despite liking the sound of her laughter, I couldn't help but feel pissed because she was laughing at me for something I've done.

"Why are you even laughing at me?" I said as I crossed my arm over my chest. After the good laughter of my blonde best friend, she genuinely smiled at me as she took a step closer and looked at me straight in my eyes.

She said, "It's because you're a funny man…"

Not really able to catch up to her words, I gave her a confused look making her explain everything. "Natsu, the reason why there is white paint, it's because it's the primer before you paint any wall or fence. Once it's dry, we use a colored paint and paint it over the primer…"

"…Ohhhh~" I said really amazed. Without any hesitation, I grinned at Lucy and hugged her by the side with my arms around her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze, "Lucky for me, I have a best friend like you to help me out"

Chuckling at my words, she then flicked my forehead before stepping away from my grasp, "You know, for a guy who is studying chemical engineering, you're quite slow when it comes to real life tasks…"

"I know…" I commented as I nodded to her own remark about me

"Don't worry, you're a funny guy…" Lucy then smiled to me wide before I lean a little closer to her and mumbled, "And you like it…" Keeping her smile to me, she answered back, "Couldn't agree more"

* * *

As the morning went on, the scorching sun was already blazing its heat to people's skin. I, who was already shirtless since I took a nap in the front yard, am drenched in sweat already as I stroked my brush up and down a fence that was close to reaching the end of the fence. When the sun kept the heat steady, I used my scarf as my cap to cover up my head while Lucy used my cap to cover her blonde hair. Her hair was tucked under the cap, making a few strands of her hair fall off the cap.

Looking up to the progress Lucy has done, I saw her that she was painting the back side of the fence already. Calling her attention, I quickly smiled at her, "Yo, Lucy!" I shouted

Looking back up at me, she smiled and nodded her head once as she answered, "I'm almost done. How about you?"

"Close enough..." I replied before I stood up and stretched my numbing legs. As I shook out the tingling numbness of my legs, I suddenly heard my name being called. And so, slightly turning to glance at the person, I see a red-haired woman walk up to me with a large smile on her face.

"Hey, Natsu! It's been a long time since I saw you," she finished as she softly pushed my left shoulder and let her hand trail a little down to my chest

"Haha, hi Jean" I sarcastically laughed while I watched her hand trail down but then I immediately looked back at her and added, "I've become busy with college life I guess..."

"Oh~" she then placed her hand on my left shoulder again and gave a little squeeze this time as she continued, "and workout? You seem to be more packed..." I then saw her eyes scan my naked chest and it was almost terrifying.

Before I could even react, I suddenly heard a stifling of laughter. So looking at my back, I saw Lucy was desperately trying to stop her laughter as she tried to ignore my conversation with Jean. When I was about to ask Lucy, Jean suddenly took notice of her presence and greeted her.

"Oh, hey Lucy...Didn't know you were here too" Jean then leans to one foot as she crosses her arms, trying to intimidate my best friend. But of course, Lucy was never easily fazed.

"Oh, well maybe because you're attention is capable of one person at a time only..." Lucy then tilts her head trying to make her loose strands of hair move away from her eyes before she wipes her forehead with her backhand.

"No. I just didn't see you since you're too small for your clothes. It looks like a clump of clothes sitting on the ground," Jean then gave a miniscing look to Lucy, who was a little offended. But she quickly covered it up by replying, "At least I can say I have more cloth than you have. Just look at my shirt compared to yours," Lucy then points and as she did, I looked at Jean's clothes and indeed, Jean's top was so short her midriff was exposed.

"Honey, this is what you call a 'crop top',, " Jean said with her quoted fingers

"Yeah, I know..." Lucy said confidently, "but still, I'm richer in cloth..."

Before Jean could counter back, I immediately clapped my hand and took their attention, "Okay! So," I looked at Jean who looked back at me too, "Do you need anything Jean? Because I got to finish this fence today before I return to campus."

"Oh, well, I was thinking if you wanted to hang out this afternoon..." Jean then runs her hand to the joint of my neck and shoulder before resting it there completely

"Oh too bad Jean, I was planning to head back to campus by four," I then gave a short glance at Lucy, whose eyes twinkled in delight, "I need to meet up with my lab partner by five..."

"Is that so? Well, too bad. Give me a call when you return back here, okay?" Jean then cups my cheek before she turns to leave.

Once she was gone, I shifted my attention straight to Lucy who grinned widely at me, "Are you serious about going back to school by 4?" She asked with pure hope in her eyes

"No..." I said back, but I was just kidding, I just want to tease my best friend. And as expected, she became disappointed. So quickly I added, "But do you need a lift? I can offer you a seat..."

"Really?!" Lucy's spirit perked up animatedly and I couldn't help but grin back. As she runs up to me and gives me a crushing hug, she happily pulled away and said, "You're the best,"

Feeling the contentment of her simple compliment, I knew that my cheeks somehow warmed up. And I found it odd. So quickly trying to change her demeanor, I slapped her cap down making her yelp in surprise.

"Yeah-yeah, I know...come on, let's finish this already," I said as I turned my back on her, which she did as well, still with her smile.

As we were halfway done painting the fence red, it was nearly lunch time already and Zeref had called us to eat lunch. Telling him that we would be following soon, me and Lucy decided to work faster.

"Uh!" Lucy shouted as she stood up and shook her legs to lessen the numbness, "Damn this heat..." She added before she pulled her shirt up a little and squatted again, letting her shirt bundle up by her waist, to start painting again.

"You know, you can always take off you're shirt if your drenched in sweat...look at me," I said then opened my arms showing her my _amazing_ body

"Yeah, I'd do that if I was a boy. But too bad, I'm not," Lucy said back to me without even looking at me

"Who cares? It's not like you have some womanly figures...no one would even notice," I uttered while repeatedly brushed a part of a fence

"What do you know about women figures?" She counters back, which made me look up and smirked at her, "Oh I know more than one or two things about women's body..."

"Ew, you're gross..." She said with pure disgust in her voice, "I don't want to know about your sex life again, please."

I didn't answer anymore, but instead I just laughed, recalling the time I mentioned to her about my first time of having sex. She physically bruised me after being disgusted with my full detail of my first time.

"Come on Luce, you can discard your shirt and I wouldn't even notice your chest. I doubt you even have an ample of it...You're one of the boys!" I finished by pumping my fist in the air before chuckling.

"Shut up!" Lucy scowled, "Just so you know, I wouldn't want to strip, I'm not Gray. Second, how sure are you about that? it's not like you've seen me naked or something, and lastly, I'm a girl, in case you forgot" Lucy then stood up as she relaxes her legs again but after she just stares at the fence.

"You're done?" I asked and she nodded, "So am I." Then I stood up and took the bucket and headed to the garage along with Lucy. When were inside the garage, we both sighed as we sat on top of the workbench and massaged our legs.

"You know, even if you're biologically a girl, you don't act like it." I then glanced at her, who just continued to lightly punch her legs, "You play basketball with us boys, you don't wear make-up, you don't dress up, you keep on wearing men's clothes that are literally too big for you, you always wear rubber shoes or sneakers, I don't think you even know how to wear heels or doll shoes,"

"How'd you know it's called doll shoes? I just recently discovered that the flat shoes I call are really called doll shoes," She asked completely confused

"Oh, Wendy made me learn it in a hard way..." I said before we both laughed

"But seriously Luce, I'm starting to think you are one of the boys..." I then glanced at her when she just shrugged and jumped off the table, "I'm not one of the boys," Lucy then turns and faces me as she continued, "I just don't feel like dressing up like a princess. I choose comfort over fashion..." She then lifted her chin as if she was proud. And feeling the same, I chuckled with her for a moment before I slap her cap down again, and just like earlier, she yelp as well. Jumping off the table too, I immediately draped my arm over her shoulder as I turn us to head out of the garage, I said "You are indeed one of the boys," then I laughed when I heard her whine. But without further complaints, we finally reached the front door and swung it open. And there we both shouted, "Time to eat!"

* * *

 _Hey, Readers!_

 _So? How did you like the first chapter? Let me know! Leave some reviews and let me know your opinion. And guys, do you like the idea that I give you some Story Background? Because I was thinking to post some so that you'd have some reference if you need one._

 _Follow, Favorite, Review, do as you wish!_

 _Thanks in advance!_

 _Love,_  
 _FairyTailxNaLu_

* * *

Up Next: 2: Big Shirt Girl


	3. Story Background: University Names

**STORY BACKGROUND: University Names and Character's Courses**

 **Magnolia Institute ofMedicine (MIM)**

This a well-known school for students who would like to pursue courses related to health science. Considering the course programs of the school, it is a good institution for students who want to become a doctor. This school originally came from Alvarez. And as part of the expansion of the Alvarez Institute of Medicine (AIM), they have branched out two more schools which are in Magnolia and Crocus. The school is well known in the field of Medicine, producing well-renowned doctors all over Earthland.

 _Students studying in MIM:_

Zeref Dragneel—BS Biology major in Physical Anthropology  
Mavis Vermillion—BS Nursing  
Zera Redli—BS Nursing  
Erik Eurpent—BS Biology major in Zoology

* * *

 **University of Magnolia (UM)**

A University School that is well known for their Arts and Sciences courses. But later in years, the school has opened a new course focusing on Criminology. With a great program for forensic, and crime and investigative field, the school has earned the title of being the best school of Forensic all over Fiore. This school is a government-private school, considering that the university obligates the students to wear uniforms.

 _Students studying in UM:_

Gajeel Redfox—BS Criminology major in Human Anatomy  
Levy McGarden—BA Literature major in World Languages  
Jellal Fernandez—BS Criminology major in Forensic Studies  
Dan Straight—BS Criminal Justice

* * *

 **Fairy Tail University (FTU)**

A college university that offers numerous courses specialized in different fields. This is one of the famous public schools in Fiore that have high-quality education standard. Among the universities in the U-Belt (University Belt) within Magnolia, this is one of the famous schools. The university is well known for their School of Engineering, School of Earth and Life Sciences, and School of Language and Literature.

 _Students studying in FTU:_

Laxus Dreyer—BS Electrical Engineering  
Natsu Dragneel—BS Chemical Engineering major Chemical Kinetics  
Lucy Heartfilia—BA Literature major in Journalism  
Juvia Lockser—BS Biology major in Marine Life  
Gray Fullbuster—BS Geology major in Glaciology  
Hibiki Lates—BS Information Technology  
Cana Alberona—BS History major in World History: Gender and Ethnicity

* * *

 **Magnolia De Fiore University (MDFU)**

MDFU is a private university school that does not require students to wear uniforms. It is considered one of the prestigious schools in Magnolia, for being inlined with Crocus De University (CDU), wherein rich business families enroll their children. This school is best known for the school of Multimedia Arts, where in journalists and artists studies to have a professional career.

 _Students studying in MDFU:_

Mirajane Strauss—BA Mass Communication major in Media Production  
Lissana Strauss—BS Hotel and Restaurant Management  
Erza Scarlet—BS Physical Education major in World Sports: Swordsmanship  
Evergreen Stone—BA Mass Media major in Film Direction  
Sorano Agria—BA Fashion Design

* * *

 **Astral Institute of Fiore (AIF)**

AIF is a special school for students who are interested in Astronomical fields. With the school's focus on Astronomy, the school has worked in partnership with the Fiore's National Aeronautics and Space Administration team as a way to help students to have training and a career in NASA. This is a private-government school that helps students be part of NASA.

 _Students studying in AIF:_

Loke De Leon—BS Astronomy major in Astrophysics  
Aries Del Rama—BS Astronomy major in Cosmology  
Yukino Agria—BS Stellar Astronomy  
Ren Akatsuki—BS Galactic Astronomy


	4. Two: Big Shirt Girl

**TWO: Big Shirt Girl**

 _ **Fairy Tail University**_

Lucy Heartfilia, a BA Literature student majoring in Journalism, is walking in one of the corridors of FTU, carrying her literature books in her arms while her backpack slings to her right shoulder. She just came out of her last class for the day when she suddenly met one of her friends.

"O, Juvia!" Lucy calls as she sees her blue-haired friend walking the same corridor her but was at the other end of the corridor. When the blunette looked up and saw who called her, Juvia smiles back widely before she started hopping towards her friend.

"Hey, Lucy-san!" Juvia greets once she was nearly in front of the blonde. As Lucy waves to her friend, she answers, "Say Juvia, you still have class?"  
"Yes. Actually, today's our dissecting day for our zoological laboratory class..." Juvia replies as she pulls out her lab gown from her bag and discreetly slips onto it  
"Ohh, another cat dissection?" Lucy asks being thrilled about the idea but at the same time being grossed out about touching some internal organs of some animal  
"I'm not sure. But Juvia heard it would be a shark this time..." Juvia then fixes her bag on her shoulder once she finished dressing up for her class  
"Ohh, interesting...anyways, good luck in class! I know you don't want to be late for your class so I'm not going to hold you up longer..." Lucy then waves goodbye to her friend who also did the same to her, "Thanks, Lucy-san!" Juvia says, and then the blonde started walking away. Before Lucy could even disappear in the next corner of the corridor, Juvia called out again, "Lucy-san!"  
"Yeah?" Lucy loudly replies, turning around to face Juvia  
"I like your shirt! It looks comfortable!" Juvia shouts back  
"Thanks! If you want one, you can always steal from Gray! I'm pretty sure his shirts would be too big for you too just like mine..." Lucy slowly chuckles as she watches Juvia's face turned to surprise at the mention of the guy Juvia was in love with, "Kyaa! Juvia likes Lucy-san's idea!"

Laughing at the perky blunette, Lucy bid Juvia another goodbye before disappearing in the next hall. Soon, Lucy was already stepping out of the large building when a cold breeze greeted her. Lucy sighs as she looks up at the sky that was turning orange as the sun starts to set.

"This day has been busy..." She mumbles as she continuously gazes at the sky that was turning dark already. When she felt a strain on her neck, she tore off her attention from the sky and looked down to her wrist watch, "It's 6:30 already?" she says then widens her eyes in surprise. Without wasting her time, she began to walk and headed towards her dorm building, "I better get going while he's still in class..."

* * *

 _ **University of Magnolia**_

"Achoo!" Levy cutely sneezed as she walked the grounds of her school heading towards the Language and Literature building. As she wipes her nose, Levy suddenly felt a warmth on her shoulder. Glancing over her shoulder she suddenly recognizes the jacket draped over her. So, looking at her side, she saw the pierced man she was in love with, and without hesitation, she looked at him lovingly.

"Thanks, Gajeel," She sweetly says as she observed the face of the man who kept his gaze away from her  
"No problem shrimp…but next time, don't forget to wear your sweater vest…Yours exposing too much" Gajeel then gave a short glance at the short blunette who only looked at him confused  
"What do you mean I expose too much? There is nothing revealing in this uniform…" Levy then looks down to her school uniform and found nothing odd about it. But when Gajeel grunted, Levy looked up again and then walked ahead to stop the teen from walking further.

"Oi, Gajeel what are you talking about?" Levy then places her hands on her hips as she puffs her cheeks in annoyance. When Gajeel exhaled deeply, he took a step closer and then leaned down to point something on her chest, "You bra…you're wearing a red one and it is obvious under your dress shirt…"

Widening her eyes, Levy looked down to her chest again and this time, she took note of how her red bra was still visible under her uniform, just like what Gajeel said. So gasping out loud, Levy immediately wraps her arms around her chest as she bewilderedly looked at the man in front of her, "Oh my god! Pervert!"

Levy then gave a death glare at the black-haired teen who then just laughed at her expression. Seeing how her boyfriend was making fun of her, she cutely pouted at him and stomped her foot as she said, "Gajeel! Stop making fun of me!"

Gajeel then stopped laughing and gave a serious look at the blunette. When Levy thought Gajeel was done with his laughter, the teen began to boisterously laugh again.

"Uh! You're hopeless!" Levy exclaimed as she watched her boyfriend continue to laugh. Deciding it was pointless to wait for him to stop laughing, she just sighed then said, "Fine, laugh all you want…I'm heading to my class," and with that, Levy turns to leave, making sure that the jacket was covering her chest.

When Levy started walking away, Gajeel had a glimpse of her turning away from him. And so, he forced himself to stop laughing and begin his sprint to catch up to his girlfriend. And when he did reach her, he immediately drapes his arm to Levy's shoulder and lowered his head to look at her straight in the eyes, saying, "Oi, shrimp I'm serious…next time, no more revealing of bras, okay?"  
Levy slowly looked at Gajeel and shyly replied, "It's not like I did it on purpose…"  
"I know…but this kind of images is for me only…" Gajeel then smirks devilishly, earning him a slap on his arm, "Uh! Pervert!" and with that, Gajeel laughed again but this time with Levy. Soon, the two entered the Language and Literature building and disappeared inside.

* * *

 _ **Magnolia De Fiore University**_

In the sports center of Magnolia De Fiore University, Mirajane, Lissana, and Evergreen was all settled inside, resting on the bleachers. Mira and Lissana were there to watch Erza, their friend, practice her swordsman techniques. While Evergreen was there with her camera to film the red-haired student.

"Erza! Can you not turn your back on the camera! I need to capture your face!" Evergreen shouts as she lifts her head after looking through the lens of her camera. But then the scarlet girl didn't pay attention to the brunette as she just continued to swing her sword.

"I think Ever, you need to be the one to move around if you want to capture Erza nicely…" Mira suggests as she looks at the frustrated brunette. Grunting as her response Ever replies next, "How I wish I can do that…but my assignment is to stay in one position and capture the moment," Ever then drops herself to the bleacher as she aggravatingly sighs on her seat.

"Well, I think you got some nice angles from Erza-san…I'm pretty sure you even got her scene where she twirled with her sword and her hair flew like a halo," Lissana said, trying to encourage the older brunette  
"Yeah!" Mira giddily adds, "You can make that epic by making it in a slow motion and make it close up!" Mira and Lissana then looked at one another as they childishly giggled in thrill. Even if Evergreen wanted to squeal in excitement with the idea Mirajane suggested, she kept a poker face and boredly said, "Yeah, yeah…whatever,"

"-and hyaa!" Erza loudly exhales as she slashes her sword down as her legs and upper body was extended to the side. Soon, Mirajane and Lissana clapped their hands, which Erza proudly accepted as she bowed before her friends. When she stood up straight, she watched Evergreen start to clean up her things.

"What time is it?" Erza asks before walking towards her friends who were patiently sitting on the bleacher  
"It's 6:30 already," Lissana replies as she looks down at her wrist watch. When she looked up, Erza stood before her and was wiping her sweaty face, "Don't you two have a shift tonight?" Erza asks after placing down her face towel to her bag  
"Yeah but our shift doesn't start in two hours…" Mira replies before she gathers her things, "How about you, do you have plans tonight?"  
"Me?" Erza points to herself and then her friends nodded, "Umm, well…" She then began to blush without even revealing her plans. When her friends suddenly take notice of this, the three girls started teasing the girl, "Ohhh~, is Erza blushing?!" Mira cooed while wiggling her finger to Erza's face  
"I bet Jellal asked her out," Evergreen added as she smirked at the fully blown blushing girl  
"o-o-of c-co-course not!" Erza stutteringly denies as she steps back from her friends, "H-he ju-just wa-want me t-to ac-ca-company him…"  
"It's just the same thing Erza-san! It's like a date!" Lissana exclaims and that made Erza squeal like a little girl. Mira and the others then began to chuckle at the rare act of the strong-willed girl who always appears to be serious  
"Are!" Evergreen suddenly claps, making the others look at her, "Do you have any good dress for your date?!"  
"Oh my god…" Erza suddenly baffled in realization, "I do! I finally can wear that black dress I bought!" Erza then began to jump in her place as she giddily cheers and before they know it, Erza grabbed her bag and runs off to her dorm.

When she was at the exit of the sports center, Erza twirls around to her friends with a wide grin on her face. Then she stood up straight and seriously said, "See you around girls…I'll be heading first" and without waiting for them to answer, she turns and begins to squeal again as she starts to run.

Looking at the exit, Mira, Lissana and Evergreen was just left surprised. As the sound of the evening crickets was heard, the older white-haired girl finally snapped out of her stupor, "Well at least we know Erza can be cute if she wanted to…"  
"I can't wait to show this to the others…" Evergreen slowly grinned mischievously as the two sisters looked at her, "Yep, I caught it on my camera"

* * *

 _ **Fairy Hills Dormitory**_

Dashing through the lobby of the dormitory building of Fairy Hills, Lucy hurriedly passes by the girls who were strolling slowly the grounds. Slightly bumping into them, some of the girls scowled and Lucy just apologized to them as she continued to run towards the stairs.

Running up the stairs until the fourth floor, Lucy breathlessly reached her floor as she hardly kept her bag to her shoulder and her books fall out of her arms. And so, Lucy quickly kneels down to pick up her books when suddenly, a brunette girl called, "Hey Blondie," looking up, Lucy quickly sees the older girl was walking up to her. So she gave a tired smile and greeted back, "Hey Cana-san,"

"Why are you panting?" Cana asks as she just watches her friend pick up her books and then stood up in front of her, "Did you like, run a marathon or something?"  
Chuckling a bit to the poor joke, Lucy shook her head as she fixed her bag to her shoulder as she answers, "No...I was just in a hurry to get back to my room,"  
"Whyyyy~?" Cana teasingly asks as she leans closer to the blonde, making the girl lean backward, "Do you have a date or something? Who? Who?!" Cana excitedly waits for the blonde to answer but then the blonde remained stunned with the statement the brunette has made until she was flickered by Cana on the forehead, "Ow..." Lucy winces as she holds her forehead and rubs it, "What was that for?" She asks. As Cana leans back, she just smirks at the younger one before placing her hands on her hips and replies, "You were zoning out on me...So, why were you in a hurry?"  
"Oh uh...I need to do my laundry before Natsu finishes his class because he'd be bombarding me later,"  
"Ahhh...I thought you'd finally have a date after with all the times Mira tried to set you up," Cana then crosses her arms under her chest  
"Of course not! I can't go to that kind of meet up...it's awkward" Lucy then looks down to her boots as she playful clangs them together, "And besides, college boys would just laugh at me with how I dress up..."  
"What? Psssh!" Cana swings her hand before chuckling, making Lucy looks up to her again, "That's not true! Boys just want to see first how big these are of the girls" Cana then gropes her breast and gave it a soft squeeze, making Lucy widen her eyes and her face became mortified, "Oh gross...they are plain perverts!"  
"Exactly...they all have these raging hormones so yeah...good decision Blondie..." Cana then ruffles the blonde locks of Lucy, "Well you better get started in your laundry 'cause you have an hour left before Natsu starts trespassing the dormitory again"  
"oh, my god! Yes! Thanks, Cana-san!" and with that, Lucy dashes off again and soon disappears inside a room.

As Lucy immediately drops her things to her bed, she changed into her most comfortable clothes which are in a tank top and jersey shorts. Once she was done changing, she then took her laundry basket and went straight to her shared bathroom with her roommate, Levy McGarden.

"Gosh, I thought I was just going to wash my underwear but even my jeans are stained...damn you Natsu for spilling tomato sauce on my spare jeans..." Lucy scowls as her jeans are lifted in the air and are being observed, "I hope this could come off easily..." And with that, Lucy started pulling out some basins under the sink and starts filling it up with water.

As Lucy was scrubbing off the stain from her jeans, her phone suddenly buzzed making her startled at the sudden sound. Scramming out of her seat, Lucy hurriedly looked for her phone and found it by the coffee table in the small living room. As she grabs her phone, she saw that her best friend was calling.

"Oh, Levy-chan, you called," Lucy clips her phone between her ear and shoulder as she wipes her wet hands to her shorts, _"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that I might get home late...but don't worry I'll be with Gajeel,"_  
"Wooo~, having a romantic date again?" Lucy teased as she began to head back to the bathroom to resume her laundry  
 _"Lu-chan! Stop teasing! I'm just going to help Gajeel with his English essay 'cause he's being lazy,"_ Levy said with obvious timidity in her voice  
"Alright-alright, do you have your key?" Lucy inquires as she slowly sat down on the short stool  
 _"Yeah of course. I don't like bothering you when you're asleep..."_ Levy answers  
"You know I don't mind, Levy-chan," Lucy then smiles as she thought of how thoughtful her best friend could be  
 _"And that's why I love you,"_ Levy then chuckles along with the blonde  
"Okay-okay, you better go or else your boyfriend might get jealous again because of me," Lucy then grins to herself when she recalled the first time she met Gajeel, who was really infuriated when he saw Levy was clinging onto wore big a big shirt and a cap that hid her long blonde hair, making her look boyish.  
 _"Hahaha, Lu-chan! Alright, I'm hanging up,"_ Levy said in between her laughter  
"Okay, bye!" Lucy then pulls her phone away from her ear. When she was about to place her phone on a higher place, her phone began to buzz again. Thinking it was Levy again, Lucy didn't mind to look at the caller ID as she just swipes her finger across the screen of her phone to answer the call.

"Yello!" Lucy happily greeted  
 _"Luce, where are you? I thought you'd be at the diner by this time..."_ A raspy voice spoke at the other end of the line, making Lucy widen her eyes in realization, "Oh my gosh! Natsu I totally forgot!" Lucy then began to scramble out of the bathroom once again to check on the wall clock and sees it was 8:20 already, "Oh my goodness! What happened to me!" Lucy exclaims to herself as she hears Natsu chuckle at the other end of the call, "Natsu! I'll be there in 5 minutes. I'll just change,"  
 _"Don't worry Luce, and take your time. I'm heading towards Fairy Hills already..."_  
"What?! Why?! I promise this will be quick!" Lucy frantically runs to her bedroom and begins to scramble her room to find a clean shirt, _"Too late, I'm in the lobby,"_  
"Uh! Natsu! You know you can't come up. This is an all-girls dormitory!" Lucy shouts before dropping her phone to the bed to slip into her jeans that she just wore that day. When she finished she grabbed her phone again and clips it between her ear and shoulder so that she could wear her boots, "Do you want me to be killed by Hilda-obaasan?!"  
 _"Luce, stop talking for a moment, I'm climbing the walls of your building. If you care for me, you won't let me fall while I climb this five-story building"_ Natsu shouts, sounding quite far, making Lucy realize that he has put her on loudspeaker so that he could still hear her while he tried to climb the building  
"Ahh! Natsu! Get down! You are putting me in such big trouble!" Lucy furiously shouts before running up to her bedroom window and opens it to check on Natsu.

When Lucy pops her head out of the window, Lucy's wide eyes grew even bigger as she points at the climbing pinkette, "AH! Natsu! Get down!"  
"Hi, Luce!" Natsu greets as he looks up and grins at his best friend, "Keep your window open, okay!"  
"Oh hell no!" Lucy madly shouts, "Get down!"  
"But Luce~, I'm already on the second floor," Natsu pleadingly looks at Lucy  
"I don't care! Get down! I'm coming down already," Lucy then relaxed when she saw the pinkette nod his head. But then Natsu shifts looking up again and asked, "Are you coming down from your window?"  
"Of course not Baka!" Lucy shouts before slamming the windowsill closed. But then Lucy opens it again and looked at Natsu and said, "Get down okay? I'll see you in the lobby" and with that, Lucy closes the windowsill again but this time calmer. Soon, she grabbed her wallet and took her cap to place it over her head to hide her messy blonde hair.

* * *

 _ **8 Island Diner- Magnolia Branch**_

Within a few minutes, Lucy and Natsu were already heading their way towards their favorite diner, the 8 Islands, which was owned by Yajima, a friend of the master of the Tenrou Dormitory, an all-boys boarding house.

"So Luce, when I called, what were you doing that you forgot about our dinner plan?" Natsu asks as he kept his arms folded behind his head while he and Lucy walked  
"I was doing laundry...thanks to you I had to scrub my blue jeans after spilling the whole extra bowl of spaghetti sauce on me yesterday" Lucy then glared at the pinkette who just grinned back at her innocently, "Sorry," he sheepishly said  
"Yeah, yeah..." Lucy then rolls her eyes before shoving her hands into her pants' back pocket, "Can you believe that the night is turning cold already..."  
"Are you cold?" Natsu slightly turned his head to look at the blonde, who shook her head before looking at him, "I actually like the feeling of the cold breeze…"  
"So you hate warm seasons?" Natsu suddenly stops in his tracks making Lucy stop as well. Giving the pinkette a confused look, Lucy just stared at the teen. But receiving no further response, Lucy just gave an answer, "I didn't say I hate warm seasons. Actually, I love the comforting feeling of warmth…" Lucy then smiled as Natsu slowly smiled back at her, "I knew it…no wonder we are best friends," and with that, Natsu drapes his arms over Lucy's shoulder as he ushers the girl to continue to walk towards the upcoming diner.

After a few meters of walking, the two finally arrived at the diner and quickly recognizes the two silver-haired girls, "Hey Mira-san! Lissana-chan!" Lucy calls as she waves at the two duty waitresses  
"Come on Luce," Natsu then tugs on the wrist of the blonde as he walks past the entrance. When the two were now seated at their usual spot, at the last booth of the diner, Natsu and Lucy quickly scanned the menu and thought of what their dinner should be.

"Hey you guys," A chirpy voice greeted making the two best friends look up and grin at the short silver-haired girl, "Hey Lis!" Natsu greets back as he slams shut the menu and gently hands it back to Lissana  
"The usual Lis," Natsu said which Lissana took note. After writing, Lissana and Natsu looked at the blonde and saw that she was in confusion  
"Oi Luce, what's taking you so long...don't you want your usual order?" Natsu pryingly asks as he leans forward to check on the menu Lucy was almost glaring at, "I just want a new dish tonight..."  
"Why don't you try our special today, roasted baby potatoes with smoked ham dressed in apple sauce?" Lissana suggests, making Lucy beam in delight, "Okay! I'll take that,"  
"Great! I'll be back with your drinks" and with that Lissana turns to leave.

"You sound hungry Luce," Natsu states before he lets himself chuckle and it went on when he noticed the embarrassed look of the blonde, "You're mean! It's just that I didn't have time to grab some lunch," Lucy defends as she pouts to Natsu, but then she suddenly squeaks when her cap was suddenly lifted from her head and saw Natsu was wearing it.

"Why didn't you have a good lunch? Should I always watch over you just to make sure you take care of yourself?" Natsu then leans forward, crossing his arms and places it on the table, "Oi, you know I hate it when you skip meals..."  
"Natu, I'm not some baby, okay...I just didn't notice that my only break for lunch today was spent on my volunteer work in the library..." Lucy then leans forward as well and places her crossed arms on the table and rests her chin on top. When Lucy closed her eyes for a minute, she felt a gentle hand on top of her head, giving a gentle rub.

Opening her eyes, Lucy saw Natsu was using his phone on one hand while his other hand rested on top of her head. He had a bored look as his finger continuously swipes upward, "What are you looking at?" Lucy curiously asks. Without looking at Lucy, Natsu answers, "Facebook..."  
"So what's interesting on your feeds?" Lucy then tilts her head as she tried to keep her gaze at the pinkette, "Nothing much..." Natsu then looks at Lucy as he expertly turns off his phone without looking and kept it to his pocket  
"Why'd you keep your phone?" Lucy then sits up as Natsu copies her, "Well duh, I'm with you...I mean you're the best company I have" Natsu then grins at her when suddenly they heard Lissana.

"Sorry guys to keep you waiting..." Lissana then places two tall glasses of smoothies. One was strawberry and the other was mango, "Your meals are coming up," and with that, Lissana turns her back again to get their meals.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy calls while pulling close the strawberry smoothie. When Natsu looked up while he was sipping his mango smoothie, Lucy asked, "Have you thought of taking a part-time job?"  
"Part time job?" Natsu repeats and when Lucy nodded, he answered, "I did try to apply once but with me being part of the basketball team I barely have time to make it work..."  
"Right...you're a varsity player," Lucy then looks away as she prompts her arm on the table to rest her chin in her hand, "I saw this ad, they were looking for two part-timers and I thought maybe we could do it..." Lucy then looked at Natsu who gave an apologetic look.

Before Natsu could speak, two plates were placed before them, making the two best friend look up and see Mira has served them their food.

"Mira!" Lucy joyously greets with a smile  
"Sorry, guys for the short delay..." Mira then looked at the two and smiled, "Well, I better get going, we are quite packed..."  
"Alright! Thanks, Mira!" Natsu says as he waves goodbye to the older silver-haired girl. When he glances at his best friend, he immediately chuckled as he saw Lucy was hungrily devouring her food.

"And I thought you were really upset…I guess you're just hungry" Natsu comments before he chortles as he picked up his fork and begins to devour his own food.

As Natsu and Lucy ate their meal, the two best friends continued their random conversation with a few scowling and more laughter. They barely even noticed that their chatting has gone for hours as they have finished their meals and they were nearly finished with their desserts.

The two were laughing about something the blonde has shared regarding Gajeel when suddenly the doors to the diner opened followed by a very loud boisterous laughter. And so, the two glanced at the entrance and Natsu immediately recognizes who were the newcomers.

"It's the bravo of the basketball team…" Natsu mutters under his breath as he gave a short glance at the group before looking away and shoves his fork to his cinnamon bun  
"They must be the bullies to the newbie members," Lucy says before looking at Natsu and smiles at him, "What do you mean?" Natsu asks raising a brow  
"You know, since they are just the second team they try to impose to the new ones that they are more fierce than the Alpha group," Lucy then gave a knowing smile, making Natsu smile as well  
"And where did you hear that?" Natsu snickering looked at the blonde  
"Oh, just here and there…that's the perks of a journalism major student because you get to interview students," Lucy proudly sits up straight as if she just won a big prize. But the conversation of the two was then cut short when a loud voice called on Natsu.

"Hey there pinky!" a big vile man called, walking up to the table of Natsu and Lucy. Despite the insult thrown to Natsu, he knew better than to retaliate in the diner. If he could have his way, he would have shouted back but since Lucy was just in front of him, he decided to hold down his anger.

"Hey Buck," Natsu greets back with calmness in his voice, which was odd for Lucy because she knows that her best friend would have started a fight already just for being called 'pinky'.

"So," the vile man named Buck, crashingly slams his palms on the table of the two, making Lucy flinch in surprise, as he looks at the pink-haired teen, "How's the new boy of the Alpha group?"  
"Still learning, but way better than your team" Natsu nonchalantly replies as he gave a bored look at the big man. Soon, Buck conspicuously laughs, throwing his head backward before repeatedly slams his palm to the table, "Oh, you've got guts to talk like that…"  
"Buck-senpai," a team player of the bravo team walked up to them and bowed before Buck, "We have a table over there," the teen then points at the table but then Buck didn't give any attention to the player for he just kept his gaze to the pink-haired student. When Buck shrugs his shoulder, he instantly leans down to Natsu's eye level and gruffly said, "Watch your tongue pinky…I'm a senpai, your just a kohai…got that?"

Buck then gave a menacing look to the pinkette, who effort tries not to talk back. When the big man then laughs as he stands up straight, he gave a short glance at the blonde but then pays no further attention. Until, Lucy spoke to Natsu loudly.

"Natsu are you just going to sit there and take that Ugly's shit? Come on, this is not you," Lucy says as she crossed her arm over her chest. With the choice of words of the blonde, Natsu couldn't help but widen his eyes to his best friend. And before he could even react, Buck suddenly stops in his tracks and backtracked his steps.

Now, this time, he looked at Lucy with pure irritation and annoyance in his face. But then Lucy was not afraid at all, so Lucy looks up at the taller man with a bored expression.

"Hey pinky, I didn't know you had a _lesbian_ friend…" Buck says without actually looking at Natsu, and just kept his gaze to the blonde, "It must be hard for you, little lesbo, to catch up to real men like us…"  
Buck then grins devilishly at Lucy, who still didn't falter in his insults  
"Real men?" Lucy repeats as if she was surprised to even hear the word coming from the big basketball player, "Since when? Because the last time I checked, you are just one big cry baby who can't get what they want,"

Chuckling at the insult Lucy has thrown to Buck, the basketball player then clenches his fist and loudly slams it to the table as he lowers himself to stare at the brown orbs of the blonde.

"Buck, leave Lucy alone, will ya?!" Natsu hurriedly pushes Buck's shoulder, afraid that Lucy might get hit by the big man. But then the teen didn't budge and just continued to glare at the blonde, saying, "Of course, you must be one of those chitty-chatty journalism students...ah right, of course, after all there are plenty sexy and cute girls from the Literature Department," Buck then loudly laughs along with the other team players, while Natsu and Lucy glared at the team.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lucy dangerously asks  
"Oh come on!" Buck then throws his arms up before slamming his palm back to the table, "You're in that department because you're a lesbian...trying to get close with the real chicks..." Buck then grins devilishly, "Nice move, Lesbo..." And with that, the whole team laughs at Lucy.

Lucy knew to herself that she shouldn't be affected at all because she knows that Buck is just trying to get under her skin. But then she couldn't help herself but feel offended. And so, she slams her fist on the table and stands to defend herself, "I am not a lesbian! And what's wrong with being a lesbian?! They are people too!"

"Who says so? Lesbians are a pest like gays, infecting all people with their disgusting disease! And have you seen yourself in the mirror, you're a trying hard wanna-be-a-man. Pathetic," Buck then howls in laughter along with the other boys.

Before Natsu could even react to the exchange of words between Lucy and Buck, the blonde has already pushed Buck but the player just laughs as they all watched the blonde run away from the table.

"Luce!" Natsu calls worriedly as he saw his best friend walk out and heads fast to the restroom. When the blonde disappeared in view, Natsu immediately pulls the shoulder of the big teen to make them face-to-face and this somehow takes a back the bigger basketball player.

"What the hell is your problem, shit head?!" Natsu shouts, not stopping himself anymore from showing his anger  
"Ha, what's got under your panty pinky? Oh, maybe she's your boyfriend...after all, you look gay with your hair," Buck laughs as he glances at his friends who were laughing too but then they immediately gasps and runs up to the teen when Natsu starts punching Buck in the nose and jaw.

Wincing and holding his bruised jaw, Buck stumbles backward as he madly glares at Natsu, "What the fuck?! You are all fucking gay!" Then Buck steps forward as he side punches Natsu to the guts and to the face. When Natsu staggers backward, he became even more furious, "You piece of shit!" Natsu then begins to leap to land another punch to Buck but then he was immediately stopped when a big man holds him down and soon Mira and Lissana stand in between the two fighting teens

"Buckerson Flinch! Stop this!" Mira terrorizing shouts, making the called teen stop his agitation to punch, but Natsu continuously tried to elude from the grip of Elfman as he shouts, "You fucking moron have no right to insult Lucy! You piece of shit is the gay here!"  
"Natsu enough!" Mira whips her attention to pinkette but the teen was not fazed for he was too absorbed in anger  
"No Mira! I need to give that asshole a lesson!" Natsu effort tries to overpass Elfman, but the big man just wouldn't let him through, "Natsu, get ahold of yourself!" Elfman said as he tries to push the pink-head backward, "Elfman! Get out of my way! I need to-"  
"Natsu, stop! This won't make it any better!" Lissana trying to help her brother  
"That gay should know his place! Doesn't he know how to treat a Senpai?! Mira you-!" Buck retorts back as he madly points at Natsu but was immediately cut short, "It's Mirajane!" Mira exclaims at the basketball player, "And Buck would you just shut up. You're just a third-year student. If you want to be treated as a senior then be mature!"  
"Pssh! All of you here are pathetic!" Buck shouts, but immediately backs down when he saw the death glare of the silver-haired girl  
"If there is anyone pathetic here, it's you and your lame and lousy pets. If I were you, leave before Laxus even comes. I'm pretty sure he will put you in your proper place,"

The diner was then dead silent as if everyone was afraid to make a noise. When the silence was too unbearable, Buck grunts before he turns and shouts at his team members, "Come on, everyone here is a loser..." And soon, the group left the diner, along with the heavy atmosphere of anger.

Before anyone could start looking for Lucy, she has already run up to Natsu and held his bruised face.

"You didn't have to punch him..." Lucy says as she inspects the damaged face of her best friend, "Look at you, you will have a black eye…" Without making any comments about his bruises, Natsu just takes the hand of the blonde and begins to pull her as he walks away from the crowd.

"Hey, Natsu! Where are you going?!" Lissana worriedly calls as she sees Natsu and Lucy were dashing out of the diner. As Mira walks up next to her youngest sibling, she shook her head as she softly said, "Let him be…he's still furious,"  
"Uh…Mira-nee?" Elfman timidly calls his oldest sister. When Mira turned to look at him, he hesitantly asks, "Who will pay for Natsu and Lucy's meal?"  
"Oh, Elfman…relax, we can always put that on the tabs of Natsu…after all he has a long list for this week," Mira then smiles innocently as if she had no history of looking like a devil when she's mad, "Come on, let's clean up so we can serve more people," Mira then begins to take the tall glasses from the table before turning to head back in the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Hills Dormitory**_

When Natsu started pulling Lucy out of the diner, they just continued to walk, heading to nowhere. But when Natsu found them passing by an empty field, he immediately let goes Lucy's hand and began to run madly. He was shouting and cursing out loud, and Lucy did nothing to stop the pinkette. Lucy just stood where she was left and silently watches Natsu throw punches in the air while kicking and bad mouthing the big basketball player they just had dealt with.

"You fucking bastard! I should have uppercut you and cut your balls!" Natsu shouts as he continues to throw punches in the air then starts to fly kick, "I should have shoved your butt face to the ground!" Natsu then starts to stomp his feet to the ground before kicking some dirt, "The next time I see you fucking Buck, I'll shove your face to a pig's butt!"

Finally getting tired of watching her best friend, Lucy heaves before she starts to head closer to the pink-haired man. When Natsu finally notices Lucy was staring and walking up to him, he slowed down his punches and waited for the blonde to stand close to him. The moment Lucy was close, she grabbed Natsu's wrist and continued to walk but this time with a destination in mind.

The next thing Natsu knew, he was sitting on the lobby couch of Fairy Hills dormitory and waited for Lucy to finish her debate with the matron of the boarding house.

"Please Hilda-sama, just this once. Natsu really needs some medical check-up," Lucy pleads as she leans forward to the counter to see the seated matron  
"No," the matron says without opening her closed eyes, "this is a girls dormitory, remember? If he does not have boobs like yours then he can't enter. Now get lost…" Hilda then sways her hand, trying to brush off the blonde who was closely wrapping her arms around her torso  
"But Hilda-sama~…Natsu needs medical attention," Lucy then rounds the counter to grasp the hand of the old lady, who was startled at the sudden contact, "Oh-wawa!" The elder shouts as she almost stumbled off her chair. Pulling her hand away from the blonde, who became shy after seeing how startled she was, the matron just then groans as she points at the blonde, "Fine…Just this once!"  
"Hai!" Lucy triumphantly exclaims as she stands up straight then runs off to get to Natsu.

When Natsu saw the blonde running up to him, he softly asks, "Is everything okay, Luce?"  
"yeah-yeah, come on…let me bring you to the clinic," and with that, Lucy helps Natsu stand. As they walked further into the building, Lucy shouts her gratitude again to the matron who only grunted in response.

In a few minutes, Natsu and Lucy are at the clinic already, seated at the front couch. At that moment, the nurse went out to buy some medical supplies, so the two had to wait till the nurse came back. But since Lucy knew a little first aid, she slowly approaches the medical table and searched for cotton and antiseptic. As Lucy ushers Natsu to sit at the bed to attend to his wounds, Natsu just gave a curious look to the blonde as he follows his best friend.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Natsu asks as he stares at the damp cotton that Lucy was holding  
"Of course I do…" Lucy then swats the hand of Natsu as she gently dumps the cotton to the lip bruise of the pinkette. As soon as Lucy started tending to the wounds of Natsu, the two then fell silent. Natsu tried his best to keep his wincing in a soft growl, just to keep the silence between them that is until Lucy broke the silence.

"Thanks, Natsu for defending me back there…" Lucy softly says as she dumps a new cotton to a bigger bruise under his eyes, "I know I shouldn't have been affected by Buck's words…It's just that, I couldn't help but be upset with what he's saying. Whether it was to insult me or the other people, it's just sad how he treats people…"

Not answering immediately, Natsu just gently took Lucy's working hand and gave it an assuring squeeze, "Luce, no matter what I will always try to protect you. And besides, I know that you will try your best as well to protect others because you know that no one deserves to be demeaned by how they dress up or what a person's gender preference is…"

Lucy then looks up at Natsu as she kindly smiles at the young adult, "Do you also see me as a lesbian?"  
"No," Natsu shook his head, "well…I don't know. But whether you are a lesbian or not, you will always be my best friend" he then grins at the blonde, who sighs in relaxation and smiles back. Being overly happy, Natsu then pulls Lucy to drape his arms around her shoulder, "So…are you a lesbian?" Natsu cautiously observed Lucy and waited for her to be upset. But then Lucy just looks up to him calmly and said, "No…I'm a girl, 100%"  
"100%? So you're saying you like girly stuff?" Natsu curiously asks as he raises a brow to the blonde  
"Yeah…you've seen my stuff…" Lucy then watches the face of Natsu turned confused, "No, I don't…I haven't seen any girly stuff in your room"  
"Well not here in the dorm because mostly my things here are caps and jerseys…Back at home, I have a few make ups and ribbons for my hair" Lucy then steps out of his grasp as she took a band-aid to place it over Natsu's bruise on the cheek  
"ohhh…so, you prefer boys too and not girls?" Natsu continuously asks as he watches Lucy bite her lower lip while placing the band-aid to his cheek  
"Yeah I guess…I mean I like girls as my friends but if you mean it in a romantic way, yeah I prefer boys. This will hurt," Lucy then places a cream under Natsu's eyes, and the boy then flinches in pain, "But you don't have to worry about boys because I haven't had a crush since grade 7…"  
"Well then good…I thought I had to be devil Natsu to scare off stupid boys again…" Natsu then puffs his chest as if he was a courageous man, "Well then, shouldn't you be scaring off yourself?" Lucy innocently asks before mischievously smiling at the pinkette, "Wha?! I'm different! I'm your best friend. I'm exempted to those things…"  
Lucy just then snorts as she shook her head and throws away all the used medical supplies, "Right…You're my best friend who is loud and mischievous while I'm your best friend who wears boy clothes…"  
"Note, big shirt boy clothes…" Natsu then brings his feet up to the bed and sits like an Indian  
"Yes, yes…I'm a big shirt girl" Lucy admits then chuckles as she watched Natsu grin at her playfully  
"I know… I'm even used to your boyish fashion already. And just so you know, that shirt is mine," Natsu points as he bounces his eyebrows while he smiles at the sudden bashful blonde. Looking down to her shirt, she pulls the end of the shirt and asked, "Is this yours? But I thought it was mine…"  
"Nope, that's mine…I lent that to you back in high school when we got wet in the rain. It was one of my extra t-shirts when we did mountain climbing with dad…remember?" Natsu glances at Lucy who was thinking of the memory. When Lucy remembered, she snapped her finger and looked at Natsu, "Right! That was the time you…"

Lucy then fell silent as she fully remembered that moment. Widening her eyes, Lucy became red in furious as she slowly grabbed anything in reach. Late realizing what he made Lucy remember, he just jumps out of the bed as he curses out loud, "Shit!" and with that, Natsu dashes out of the clinic and decides to get out of the building already to keep himself alive. Seeing the escaping pinkette, Lucy lividly shouts, "Natsu! I'll kill you!" and then Lucy starts running off to chase the pink-haired teen.

* * *

 _Up Next: 3: Wendy's 16_ _th_ _Birthday_


	5. Story Background: Dormitories

**SUMMARY:** Natsu and Lucy have been best friends for more than a decade and do almost anything together all the time. Unembarrassed to strip and play around with his best friend, Natsu has considered Lucy to be one of the boys. Until one day, Lucy decides to wear a dress and look like a girl. Now, what would you do if you suddenly realize your best friend is not what you think? What would you do when suddenly everything is different between you two?

 _ **I do not OWN FAIRY TAIL or its CHARACTERS. It all belongs to HIRO MASHIMA.**_

* * *

STORY BACKGROUND: DORMITORIES

 **FAIRY HILLS DORMITORY**

This dormitory is an all-female dormitory building located at the center of the University Belt in Magnolia. With its close proximity to different universities in Magnolia, female students from MDFU, FTU, and UM chose to reside in this dormitory for the weekdays. The dormitory is a five story building with its fifth floor as the rooftop veranda, wherein students hang out during weekday nights.

 **MATRON of the building** : Hilda

 **First floor**

Lobby/ reception

Clinic

Cafeteria

 **Dormitory Rooms on the Second Floor** _(by roommates)_

Erza Scarlet and Evergreen Stone

Mirajane Strauss and Lissana Strauss

 **Dormitory Rooms on the Third Floor** _(by roommates)_

Yukino Agria and Sorano Agria

 **Dormitory Rooms on the Fourth Floor** _(by roommates)_

Cana Alberona and Juvia Lockser

 **Fifth Floor**

Veranda rooftop

* * *

 **Tenrou Boarding House**

An all-male dormitory building located a few blocks away from the female dormitory in Magnolia. Since Fairy Hills is exclusively for female students only, this dormitory was then built to accommodate male students studying in the university belt of Magnolia. Compared to the all girls dormitory, the dormitory building is more of like a big house occupied by young students and a grandfather.

 **MASTER of the house:** Makarov Dreyar

 **Ground floor**

Living room

Kitchen & Dining room

 **Second floor**

Study Hall

Makarov's Bedroom

Laxus' bedroom

 **Third floor**

Ren Akatsuki and Hibiki Lates _(roommates)_

Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster _(roommates)_

 **Fourth floor**

Gajeel Redfox and Jellal Fernandez _(roommates)_

Loke De Leon and Dan Straight _(roommates)_

* * *

 _Sorry guys! Not a story update but just a Story Background. Don't worry, though, I'm on my way to making the next chapter._

 _Thanks!_

 _Love,_

 _FairyTailxNaLu_


	6. Three: Wendy's 16th birthday

**THREE: Wendy's 16** **th** **birthday**

The midterm week was coming for Fairy Tail University students, making Lucy decide to stay in her dormitory for the weekend, while Natsu goes home. He detests the idea to stay in the dormitory for the weekend because it meant to him 'no fun', and that is what Lucy needed at the moment so that she could focus on reviewing her subjects.

So, Friday night, Lucy bids Natsu goodbye while handing him her dirty sack of clothes that is to be dropped on her house. Since they were just neighbors, Natsu was left with no choice but to help out the blonde.

"Thanks again Natsu," Lucy then shoves her hands into her oversized hoodie's pocket, "I've told mama already so you don't have to worry about it. You can just toss it over our fence grills if you want," Lucy says shrugging then chuckles when she saw Natsu contort his face  
"Why the hell would I do that? Do you want your dad to get mad at me?" Natsu then clicks his tongue as he turns to fully open his trunk and drop the bag, "Why don't you just come home? It's just midterms, Luce. I bet you can perfect that even if you don't study,"

Laughing at the comment of the pinkette, Lucy began to tear up but she quickly wipes it away as she holds onto the teen by the shoulder. As Natsu stands up straight and faces the blonde, he tucks his hand into his jeans' pocket then said, "I'm serious,"  
"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for believing that I can perfect the test but no. I need to stay and study," Lucy then hugs the teen before she steps back and said, "Come on, go. You'll miss Auntie Grandine's cooking for dinner"  
"Uh!" Natsu sighs as he rolls his eyes and throws his arms in the arm, "Do I really suck at convincing you to come with me?" Natsu questions as he looks once more at the blonde. When Lucy shook her head, she said back, "Nope, I'm actually ready to run back to the dorm to get my things. But this is my pure will to stop myself from doing that. So, go!" Lucy then turns Natsu to make him walk towards the driver's door and make him leave.

Left with no choice, Natsu drove off with a disappointed look. After all, weekends with no Lucy means boring weekend too. The only thing that made him good somehow is the idea that he could convince Lucy and he promises to himself, he'll convince her, even more, the next time she won't come home.

As Lucy watches the car to leave and disappear from the corner, Lucy suddenly sighs as she drops her shoulder and turns herself around to face the dormitory. Looking up at the building in front of her, Lucy couldn't help but sigh again as she said to herself, "Boring weekend begins... great."

* * *

With the revving sound of a car, Wendy quickly lifts her head from her favorite medical book and looks out the window to see her brother's car being parked. Instantly, a smile appears on her face as she stood up from her desk and closed her book to head downstairs. Within a minute, Wendy is by the door with an excited expression on her face as she waited for her brother to enter their home.

"Natsu-nii!" Wendy excitedly calls and waves at the pinkette, who had a poker face. With the expression of her brother, Wendy couldn't help but tilt her head in wonder, "Why is your face like that?"

"Huh?" Natsu nonchalantly questions, "What face? This handsome face?" Natsu began to smile as Wendy chortles at his comment. Soon Wendy wraps her arms around Natsu's waist to hug him, which Natsu returns, "Welcome home onii-chan,"  
"Thanks, Wends," Natsu the ruffles the long blue locks of his sister, who quickly whined as she pulls away from him  
"Ah! Onii-chan!" Wendy exclaims as she swats Natsu's hand then brought her tongue out to tease him. Chuckling at his sister, Natsu just shook his head before he follows his sister to the kitchen.

"Tadaima!" Natsu loudly shouts to make his presence known inside the house. Soon, a feminine voice answers back, "Okaeri! Musuko-san!"

Grandine peeks swiftly as she smiles at her newly arrived son, and Natsu could see the excitement in her eyes. So, as he smiles at his mother, Grandine suddenly disappears but quickly returns as she walks out of the kitchen to hug him.

"Oh! I missed you!" Grandine cooed as she tightens her hug, which made Natsu breathless. Groaning in agony for breath, he taps the back of the woman as he struggled to say, "M-mom...c-can't breathe,"  
"Oh!" Grandine pulls back then laughs at her purplish son, "Sorry," she apologized as she cups the cheek of her adoptive son

"So!" Grandine starts again as she wraps her arms around her son and turns to drag him along in the kitchen where Wendy was to help her make their dinner, "Where is Lucy? I thought she'd drop by to greet," She then glanced at Natsu and saw the frown on his face  
"What's wrong?" Grandine questions before looking back at Wendy who was now looking at her brother as well  
"Ahh..." Wendy wheezes before a smile creep on her face. Grandine raised her brow at her daughter who began to chuckle as she returned to work, "What is it Wendy?"  
"Mom brace yourself for a moody Natsu this weekend," Wendy comments before giving a side glance at her brother who also raised his brow in confusion  
"Wends, what the heck are you talking about?" Natsu moodily asks, making Grandine look back at the pinkette  
"I mean," Wendy then turns to face her mother and brother, "Natsu-nii will most likely be moody and sulking over the weekend because Lucy-nee didn't come home for the weekend,"  
"Wah?!" In his surprise, Natsu widens his eyes, unbelieving how Wendy was able to conclude to that thought, "How did...?" Natsu trails off but snaps out of his confusion when he hears his mother laugh.

Glancing at the older blue-haired woman, Natsu couldn't help but raise his brow as he was getting confused to what was funny. Instead of telling him what was funny, Grandine just side hugged him and gave a ruffle to his soft hair.

"Oh, don't worry. Weekends are just two days..." Grandine then grins at Natsu who slowly smiled sheepishly, "Just keep yourself busy,"

"And by that, mom means to study for your midterms," A voice suddenly said, making everyone in the kitchen turn their heads to look at the newly arrived person.

It was Zeref who stood by the door frame in the kitchen with his lab coat in one arm and a backpack slung over one shoulder when suddenly a petite blonde girl peeks out of his back and greets cheerfully, "Ohayou!"

"Mavis!" Grandine suddenly claps in excitement before she steps forward to hug Zeref and Mavis together, making the two suffocate because of the tightness of the embrace. Just like what Natsu did, Zeref tapped the back of his adoptive mother as he breathlessly said that they couldn't breathe.

Laughing once again at her action, Grandine shyly said to the two her apologies for being too much of a hugger.

"Oh! It's no problem with me Grandine-san. I pretty much missed your hug," Mavis said as she smiles at the blue-haired mother, who immediately blushed at her sweet comment  
"Awww," Grandine cooed as she hugs the blonde once more but this time gentler. When they pulled away, Grandine looked at her two sons and said, "You know, you two should be more like Mavis, affectionate to a mother. You both don't hug me when you come home,"

Grandine then began to sob audibly, making Natsu and Zeref widen their eyes in surprise. With a swift move, the two boys quickly wraps their arms around their sobbing mother, "Mom," Zeref cooed as he tightens his hug, "please don't cry,"  
"Yeah mom," Natsu adds, "...you don't look gorgeous when you cry,"  
"Natsu!" Mavis and Zeref loudly shouts as they gawked at the pinkette, who awkwardly laughed when he saw his mother's glare  
"Mom," Natsu tries again despite the piercing glare of his mother, "what I mean is, on a daily basis, you are gorgeous...so when you cry you turn to be just beautiful...Right guys?" Natsu then looked at his siblings and Mavis, who all just shook their heads in disbelief  
"Is that true?" Grandine looked back at her children  
"Yes!" The other three quickly responds and this made Grandine smile  
"Alright then! I shall stop crying and start making our dinner," Grandine then pulls away from her sons and returns to the counter where an unattended potato was left  
"I'll help!" Mavis volunteers as she raised her hand and happily skips to Wendy to help out. The two boys then sigh before they secretly tried to escape the kitchen. And as they near the stairs, Grandine loudly said to the two boys, making them stop from their tracks, "Boys, your dad wants you two to clean up the garage or else he'll mess up with your cars the way you did to his last week," groaning in annoyance first before sighing deeply, Zeref and Natsu simultaneously answers, "Yes mom!"

* * *

"Scrabble time!" Wendy exclaims as she sat on the floor while her mother and father sat on the couch and Natsu on the other plush chair.

Whining in irritation, Natsu runs his hands over his face then he deadpan looked at his family, "Why is Zeref exempted from this game again?"  
"Because he is driving Mavis home and he just won last week," Grandine replies without looking at her son and instead on her letter tiles  
"Uhh!" Natsu groans again until he was hit in the head by a throw pillow, successfully making him stop wheezing. When the pillow tumbled down the floor, Natsu slowly looked up and saw his father grinning at him as if he was amused with his act  
"Fight me!" Natsu challenged loudly as he stood up in a fighting stance. Igneel chortled out loud as he tossed the pillow on his lap to the side, making Grandine whine as her letter tiles were messed up,  
"Bring it on Kid!" Igneel shouts as he made his fighting stance  
"oh would you stop you two!?" Grandine madly shouts making the two men freeze in their position and slowly sit down as if they were some melting ice  
"Good! Now, I start!" Grandine then leans forward to place her four letter tiles on the board. Once she finished, she sat down back to the couch and audibly read her word, "Home, and that is 9 points," Grandine then wrote her score on a piece of paper.

The game went on and on with them shouting in success whenever they gain more points than the other. They barely noticed the time until Zeref came home and was surprised to see everyone was sitting on the floor laughing with some bags of chips on the table.

"Well you guys seem to have fun," Zeref commented making everyone look up and grin at the arrived teen  
"Zeref! You're back! You want to join?" Igneel happily asks, when suddenly the other three players whined altogether, "No!" Igneel then raised his brow to his wife and children while Zeref just stifles his laughter, "Why not?" Igneel asks  
"Because he'll just win again," Wendy whines and the other two nods their head in agreement  
"But he'll be too late to outscore us," Igneel reasons out but still the three shakes their head in disagreement  
"He knows words that we don't know that exist in the English dictionary," Natsu added to the argument and it made Grandine and Wendy nod their heads furiously  
"You know that I could hear you guys, right?" Zeref suddenly spoke making the four Dragneels look at him. Natsu then stood up and pointed at him as if he was challenging him, "You want to fight me?!"  
"No Natsu, but if you want battle of words sure why not," Zeref smirks at the baffled teen before he waved good night to his family, "Good night guys, have fun with the game without me... tell me who wins though so that I could battle him or her," and with that Zeref ascends the stairs and disappears inside his bedroom.

When the teen was no longer in sight, the four Dragneels looked at one another as if they were trying to read one another's mind, until Igneel spoke first, "I forfeit!"  
"Me too!" Wendy and Grandine simultaneously calls, leaving Natsu wide eyes in shock  
"What?! You're leaving me to battle him?!" Natsu then made his puppy eyes to his mother as he leans forward to plead, "Can you please pity my poor and exhausted brain?"  
"You can do it, son! We know you can!" Grandine exclaims before she taps the back of Natsu, who just whines after not being pitied by his mother  
"But mom!" He plead and Grandine just shook her head  
"You have Lucy!" Grandine adds but this just made Natsu whine even more  
"Mom," Wendy calls quietly. The mother then looks at her youngest child and saw her make gestures as if to ask her to lean close. So leaning close to Wendy, the young girl whispers in her ear, "Lucy-nee isn't here, and without her, oni-chan would probably nose bleed with Zeref-nii's words..."  
"oh dear..." Grandine sighs in fear until it changed to surprise when she hears Natsu comment  
"I can hear you guys, you know..." Natsu then scowls before he stood up from the floor to sit on the couch.

"Alright, Natsu-nii... I have a deal for you," Wendy then stands up from the floor as if to show conviction, "I'll help you in the game tomorrow to win against Zeref-nii while you have to help me finish finalizing my 16th birthday,"  
"What?!" Natsu exclaims, eyes wide at his sister. Looking back at his parents, who only shrug in response to his silent question, Natsu couldn't help but drop his jaw. Igneel then whispers, "I'd take it if I were you..."

"Uhhh!" Natsu groans before he stood up and takes out his hand to have a firm shake hand with his sister, "Fine! Deal!"  
"Yehey!" Wendy then hugs her brother as she says, "Deal,"

* * *

"So, what kind of party is this Wendy?" Natsu asks as he reads the invitation to Wendy's birthday party while he and Wendy walked the streets of their village

"It's my sweet sixteenth birthday, Natsu-nii, obviously," Wendy answers before looking at her brother who rolled his eyes after her sarcastic response  
"I know..." He replies, annoyed, "But what I meant is what... theme? Is that the word for it?" He looked at Wendy who nods her head  
"I don't really have a theme but it's pretty semi-formal..." Wendy shrugs then she grabs the arm of her brother, "Oni-chan, over here," Wendy then pulls her brother towards a house with a black door.

Ringing the doorbell, Wendy expectantly waited then asks her brother for the invitation, "Oh Natsu-ni, find the invitation for Ika Noiya" As Natsu grumbles to find the card, the door suddenly opens and reveals a brown-haired girl, same age as Wendy. Soon, the invitation was given with the reminder to wear something fancy or slightly formal and that gifts were not necessary.

The two siblings went over to different houses, handing out invitations to Wendy's classmates that lived in her village. When they had to visit a different village, Natsu drove Wendy and continued to hand out invitations. And soon, as the day is about to end, Natsu and Wendy were able to finish their work.

Driving back home, Natsu was eating and driving at the same time while Wendy was munching on a burger while using her phone. They were both preoccupied with their own task at hand until Natsu saw Wendy was laughing in her seat.

"So, who are you texting? Romeo?" Natsu nonchalantly asks without looking at his sister, who quickly looked up at the mention of a familiar boy's name  
"...No" Wendy hesitated for a moment before she felt her cheeks warm up  
"Right... so, why are you blushing?" Natsu then gave a quick glance at Wendy as he had his grin on his face, only making Wendy even more flustered  
"I'm not!" Wendy denies  
"Wends, quite lying. You suck in that department," Natsu then chuckles when he hears the girl growl, "Seriously, are you and Romeo dating already without dad's permission?"  
"What?! N-no!" Wendy frantically disagrees, "R-Romeo-kun is just a good friend... I made it clear to him,"  
"Ouch!" Natsu reacts making Wendy glare at him, "I didn't know my sister is a heartbreaker," he states with a smile on his face, "You friend zoned the guy without him even formally asking you out? Dude that's harsh,"  
"Natsu-nii! I'm not a dude... and besides, I didn't really dump him... I mean, how can you dump a person if they don't even like you?" Wendy then pulls up her legs up on her seat as she wraps her arms around it, "Romeo-kun doesn't even show he's interested in me," Wendy looked at his brother  
"Psh, girls..." Natsu then chuckles, "You know, we boys don't easily show our feelings. When we like a girl, we get to know them then learn what you girls like and dislike in a boy. It just so happen, after that stage, we all get divided,"  
"Divided?" Wendy echoes back, confused  
"Yeah, like me and metal head. I'm the kind of guy who pursues a girl even if I may not be sure if she likes me. But iron butt is the kind of princess who makes sure that the feeling is mutual because he doesn't want to screw up his friendship and shit,"  
"Uhhhh... boys," Wendy sighs in exasperation, "Natsu-nii could you please speak to me like a normal person,"  
"Now that would be such an effort," Natsu states as he points at his sister and chortles as Wendy rolls her eyes, "How can Lucy-nee be sane after being friends with you?" Wendy asks no one in particular as she looked at her brother skeptically before looking away and shake her head in disbelief  
"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Natsu asks before giving a short glance at the blunette  
"Nothing..." Wendy says before smirking at his brother, "Oni-chan, you better dress to impress,"  
"And why would I do that?" Natsu curiously asks his sister  
"For Lucy-nee! She would love to see you wear in your neat dress shirt," Wendy happily exclaims before she began to mumble to herself about how everything can turn out romantic  
"Wends, if you haven't noticed, Lucy does not care about those kinds of get-ups because technically, she doesn't like dressing up," Natsu then chuckles before he continues, "I bet, you have more dress and skirts than she does..."  
"Don't be mean to Lucy-nee! She may not dress up often but I'm pretty sure she looks great when she does," Wendy then turns in her seat to face her brother who was focused on looking at the road, "I have asked her once about fashion and she told me good advises,"  
"Lucy? Advises in fashion? That woman barely has fashion sense with her big hoodies, sweatpants, and jersey clothes..." Natsu then laughs, making Wendy frown  
"I'll tell this to Lucy-nee so that she wouldn't come to our house anymore!" Wendy threatens, making Natsu gawk in astonishment, "Wha?! No!"  
"Then stop criticizing Lucy-nee! Trust me, when she does change her way of fashion, you'll be having a hard time spending time with her alone because other guys would be surrounding her," Wendy said in a matter-of-fact tone, making Natsu swallow in sudden nervousness. But of course, Natsu hid it well in his nonchalant look, "Psh! Yeah, like that would happen," Natsu snorts  
"Trust me it will..." Wendy then turns away from her brother and just looked out her window while Natsu did the same with something buzzing inside his head.

* * *

As the family stayed in the living room to watch Zeref and Natsu play the Game of the Generals, which was chosen by Zeref as a considerate game for his brother since it was still a mind strategy and war game, Wendy was busy holding her phone, not minding the others as they cheer each player.

Wendy was chatting with Chelia Blendy, a classmate and best friend of hers. They were conversing about the upcoming birthday party on the next Saturday.

 **Wendy:** I finally finished giving away the invitation! YES!  
Chelia: Even to the friends of your brother?  
 **Wendy:** Well no...  
Though I will make him give it away for me...  
Chelia: Isn't it their midterm week?  
 **Wendy:** Yup! But Natsu-nii isn't the studying type...  
Chelia: You're mean! Hahaha  
 **Wendy:** No I'm not! Hahaha  
Why? Do you want to give it to Lyon-san the invitation for me? Ayiiiieee!hahaha  
Chelia: AHHH! Of course not! :")  
 **Wendy:** hahaha  
I'll tell that to Natsu-nii! Muwahahahah! :D  
Chelia: Okay fine... then I'll tell Romeo what you told me :)  
 **Wendy:** Gaaah! No! Fine! I won't say anything...  
Chelia: hahaha, good  
So how is your dress coming up?  
 **Wendy:** I'll be getting it tomorrow. Wanna come with me?  
Chelia: Why? So that you could invite Romeo too? Hehehe o.o  
 **Wendy:** Nooooo...  
It's a girl bonding, silly... and besides, he'll just refuse  
Chelia: Aww...it's ok friend! I got ya!  
So, what time tomorrow?  
 **Wendy:** around 9?  
Chelia: Oki Dokie! Let's just meet up by the bakery  
 **Wendy:** you bet! Favorite cheese buns for breakfast! :D  
Chelia: TRUE! 3  
 **Wendy:** hahaha  
Chelia: Oh! Wait a minute, mom is calling me. BRB!  
 **Wendy:** Sure go...  
waiting...

Wendy then exits her chat with Chelia for a moment to browse her social media when she suddenly saw Lucy was online. So, quickly she presses the picture of Lucy to start her chat with the blonde.

 **Wendy:** Hi Lucy-nee!  
Lucy: Hey Wendy! What's up?  
 **Wendy:** Oh nothing much! Just wanted to say hi  
Lucy: hahaha. Well then hello young lady. :)  
 **Wendy:** :) we missed you this weekend...  
Lucy: sorry... it's the midterm week already  
 **Wendy:** I thought so...  
Lucy: Is Natsu studying already?

 **Wendy:** Nope! As usual... :D  
Lucy: I knew it... I should have forced him to stay instead :/  
 **Wendy:** hahaha... then I should tell him that you are reminding him to study  
Lucy: Thanks, Wendy!  
oh! I remember, your birthday party is next Saturday!  
 **Wendy:** Yes! Speaking of that...  
Lucy-nee the theme would be semi-formal. Soooo...  
Lucy: Oh...

Wendy then bites her lower lip when Lucy suddenly disappeared from the chat, making the blunette nervous. As she waited some more, she saw that Chelia chatted her but she couldn't return to her pink-haired friend without knowing what Lucy was thinking. So, leaning close to his brother's ear, she whispered, "Natsu-nii..."  
"Yeah?" Natsu asks back with his attention on the board game  
"Is it natural for Lucy-nee to trail off in chat?" Wendy then hold her breath as Natsu slowly looked at her with surprise in his eyes  
"You're chatting with her?" Natsu astonishingly question before a mischievous grin grew on his face  
"Is that bad?" Wendy asks back and when Natsu shook his head, he said, "Lucy does trail off especially when she thinks about what you said...she'll chat back. So, relax kiddo,"

Natsu then looked back at the game with more determination in his eyes, "Aha! I now have the upper hand!"  
"No, you don't Natsu..." Zeref counters, making Natsu growl

Soon Wendy shuts off the noise her brothers were making as she waited for Lucy to respond again. It took a few minutes before a bubble came up from Lucy's chat again, making Wendy eager to see the reply.

Lucy: So you're saying I should wear a dress?  
 **Wendy:** ...most likely...  
I'm sorry Lucy-nee! I should have told you as soon as possible...  
I'm just nervous that you'd say no  
Lucy: Silly! Of course, I wouldn't say no. It's your party, your rules...  
so...ok...I'll try to find a dress good for your party  
 **Wendy:** KYAAA! Thank you Lucy-nee! I'm pretty sure you will look fabulous!  
Lucy: hahaha... I wish...  
Hey, I got to go... got to study again  
 **Wendy:** okay! Good luck Lucy-nee!  
Lucy: Oh! Please don't tell Natsu that we've chatted tonight.  
He'll tease me about this...  
thanks

Lucy then becomes offline before Wendy could reply back, "oops..." Wendy mumbles before she awkwardly laughs to herself

* * *

 _ **Fairy Hills Dormitory**_

Lucy is sitting quietly in her chair with an open textbook sprawled on top of her desk, a notepad on the side, and a pen on her hand. She took a five-minute break from all the readings she did for Literature 1 by going through her social media account when Wendy suddenly chatted her. At first, the conversation was light, making her laugh as she discovers that Natsu was not yet studying. But it all changed when she was told that the 16th birthday of Wendy would be semi-formal, which means she needs to wear a dress.

"Oh my goodness..." Lucy trails off after typing her two letter reply and a few dots to Wendy. She knows that with her sudden silence it would frantic Wendy but she just couldn't believe that the attire would be a dress. It's not that she hasn't worn one because she has when she was a little kid before she had big boobs.

That's true people, Lucy Heartfilia started using big shirts, long, lousy, shorts and pants when she started growing up with a busty chest and wide hips. It's not that she didn't like it, it's more of she wasn't comfortable with the idea of big boobs. Back in high school, she and Natsu had classmates that had big boobs and boys were like some leeches who keeps on sticking their heads to these girls with huge breasts. And seeing that, Lucy couldn't bear to have this kind of boys following her around. So, she decided to hide everything if possible even if she was called a lesbian because as long as she knows she's not, she's fine.

"What the heck am I going to do?!" Lucy frustratingly shouts to herself as she pulls her hair in distress. She suddenly stood up and paces inside her room as her hands were on her hips, "Wait... maybe I could wear some slacks and dress shirt... or is it strictly dress or skirt?" Lucy then stopped walking around as she stood before her chair. Quickly sitting on it again, she starts typing again and asks if Wendy was implying that she needed to wear a dress.

When Lucy saw the reply of the young blunette, she groaned in desperation until she saw Wendy's another reply. Seeing that Wendy was actually nervous telling her that, she couldn't help but forgive the young girl, after all, it's not like Wendy intended to do it. So, telling the young Dragneel that it was fine since it was her party, she also promised to find a good dress.

After all the chatting, Lucy returns to studying but then, she is baffled now, stuck in one paragraph for more than five minutes already. Sighing in exasperation, Lucy drops her head and slams it over her textbook. With her phone on the side, she was suddenly feeling like she needs to make a call. After a good minute, Lucy grabs her mobile and stood up as she began to pace again.

Dialing her mother's phone number, Lucy began to nail bite, a habit of hers whenever she was feeling frustrated and nervous.

 _"Lucy,"_ her mother's sweet voice greets, making Lucy leap in enthusiasm  
"mama!" Lucy greets back in a higher octave than her usual  
 _"Oh...are you alright?"_ Layla, Lucy's mother asks back after hearing the sudden enthusiastic voice, _"Is there a problem?"_  
"Well, it depends if it will..." Lucy states as she pauses from her pace and sits down instead on her bed, "mama," Lucy immediately calls  
 _"Yes?"_ Layla replies curiously  
"Do I have dresses their in my closet?" Lucy then bites her lower lip in anticipation as she brings her legs up and crosses it over her bed  
 _"Dresses? Oh umm, I'm not sure. Let me check,"_ a sound of foot shuffling then the sound of a door being open was heard, making Lucy even more nervous, "What? Do I have at _least_ one dress?" Lucy asks as she hears her mother hum  
 _"huh... funny... oh wait!"_ Layla exclaims as she moves the hangers to one side and pulls out a small dress, _"Are you talking about your dress when you were young?"_  
"When I was young?" Lucy repeats as her eyes moved from side to side as she tries to recall, "Like how young are you talking about mama?"  
 _"Like when you were grade 5?"_ Layla says as she inspects the blue dress she pulled out then suddenly hears Lucy groan on the other side of the line, _"Dear? Is everything alright?"_  
"...No," Lucy admits, making Layla frown, feeling bad about what she heard, _"What's wrong?"_ She coos as an attempt to comfort her daughter  
"I thought I have at least attempted to keep one dress that would fit me now..." Lucy moans before she grumbles in annoyance to herself  
 _"Oh dear..."_ Layla sighs in defeat, _"If I knew that you would be needing a dress now, I would have kept at least one,"_  
"What do you mean, mama?" Lucy suddenly stops whining as she questions her mother, "You bought me dresses before?"  
 _"Well, yeah... I was putting one dress at least every two months in your closet but you would always take it out and say to me that it wasn't yours which is absolutely ridiculous because your our only daughter and no one else would be owning it but you"_

Lucy was then silent as she does remember those days when she would open her closet and see a new dress hanged on her cabinet. She even remembers how she admires those beautiful dresses but she was determined not to show any of her growing female body. So, despite liking those dresses, she would take it out of her closet, to avoid tempting herself to wear it, and just hand it back to her mother.

"...Right," Lucy then sighs tiredly before dropping herself to her bed, "So, this only means I don't have a dress,"  
 _"I think so,"_ Layla replies, making Lucy cringe as reality slaps her hard  
"May I ask where those dresses you used to buy me go?" Lucy questions as she just stares at the ceiling  
 _"I donated them,"_ Layla then smiles despite knowing her daughter couldn't see it, _"at least you were able to dress other small girls,"_  
"Yeah, I mean that's better, right? Rather than let them rot inside my closet..." Lucy then sits up again before she smiled to herself  
 _"So what will you do?"_ Layla questions as she softly closes the closet and leaves the bedroom of her daughter, _"Is the dress for Wendy's birthday party?"_  
"Yeah..." Lucy then huffs before she gleefully continues, "But don't worry about it, mama. I can...I can borrow a dress from Erza or Cana,"  
 _"Are you sure? We can always-"_ Layla was then interrupted when Lucy quickly said, "No! It's fine...I'll call again and update you,"  
 _"Oh okay... well then, take care dear,"_  
"You and papa too. I love you!" Lucy happily says, which was returned by her mother. Soon the call ends and Lucy lays down to her bed, sighing.

Minutes past by and Lucy was still staring at the ceiling as if her memory was being played before her. With her silence and occasional sighs, Levy McGarden, her roommate suddenly noticed her. So coming close to the open door of the blonde, Levy leans on the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So," Levy starts, making the blonde student yelp in surprise and half rose from her position, "whatcha thinking about?"  
"Goodness Levy-chan!" Lucy scolds as she fully sat up straight with her hands clenched over her heart, "You scared me,"  
"Didn't mean to," Levy smiles before she pushes herself off the doorframe and walked up to her friend, "So, what is this sad aura all about?" Levy then chortles when she saw the blonde chuckle as well  
"Nothing," Lucy replies before she breathes out heavily  
"Yeah, says by the way you sigh. Seriously Lu-chan, what's wrong? I just left you for half a day and I return seeing you like this..." Levy then nudges the blonde  
"okay... but don't make fun of me," Lucy widens her eyes to the blunette who grinned and nodded to her request, "You know about Wendy's birthday right?"  
"Uh-huh," Levy says as she nods her head furiously, "What about it?"  
"Well, she told me that the party would be semi-formal..." Lucy trails off as she observes the growing surprise look of the blue-haired girl, "...so, we need a dress for the party,"  
"Oh my gosh!" Levy then leaps off the bed as she twirls around in excitement, "Lu-chan! This is your chance to dress up and put on some make-up!"  
"Yeah..." Lucy answers then frown as she looks down to her lap, which Levy noticed, "but..." Levy adds knowing that there was a catch to it,  
"it would only be possible if I do have a dress and some proper make-up. But I don't," Lucy then became silent. Thinking that Levy was sympathizing her, she looked up at her friend only to see her no-ending smile.

"Lu-chan, that's so simple! We can turn out your clothes into something like a dress," Levy then pulled Lucy to her feet, "Let's go to your house this Friday after your exams, then we can bring some girls with us. I'm pretty sure, Mira and the others could help you out too,"  
"Will it be that easy? I mean, the party is the next day," Lucy worriedly asks but Levy just scoffs as if it was just a funny comment, "Come on Lu-chan, trust me. With all the girl powers that we could combine, I'm pretty sure it would be easy as a pie."

* * *

"This is not easy as a pie," Levy comments as she stared at the opened closet of Lucy

"Sorry," Lucy bashfully mumbles as she hides her face in embarrassment

When the midterm week started, Lucy was barely talked to because she was too focused on her exams. Even for Natsu, who seemed to be the guy who doesn't study was busy as well reviewing. And so, when exams came, none of their friends mentioned about Wendy's birthday party on the coming weekend. But once the week ended, the first question they asked one another was, "What are you going to wear?"

True to Levy's words, she, Lucy and the other girls came together and all went home to Lucy's house to overnight since the next day would be Wendy's birthday. Thankful enough, Lucy didn't feel too much embarrassed to dress up in her own home because her parents were coming from Crocus, where they attended a gala party as well.

The moment the other girls were told what the overnight was really all about, they couldn't contain their excitement to help Lucy dress up. If there was one thing that they wanted to do ever since it was to raid her closet and see how bad it is after all the negative comments Lucy said about her own clothing closet.

"Oh! Don't worry Levy, this could be fixed!" Mira exclaims as she steps up and stands next to the petite blue-haired girl  
"Mira look!" Levy exaggeratedly opens her arms, "All I see are t-shirts that could have owned by someone who is way bigger than Laxus!" Mira then snorts at the funny comparison of the blunette, while Levy turns to look at Lucy and said, "No offense Lu,"  
"None was taken," Lucy replies as she raises her hand, not offended at all

"Oh come on, Levy, don't be too dramatic. These clothes could be made into a miracle," Cana said before pulling out one hanger and stared at the oversized t-shirt  
"Lucy, if I may ask, where the hell did you get these big shirts?" Cana then looked up at the blushing-embarrassed blonde  
"From the thrift shop..." Lucy said almost whispering, too embarrassed to admit every little secret she have about her closet  
"Oh god..." Levy rolls her eyes as she groans in frustration  
"No worries!" Mira then claps her hand as she turns to look at Lucy and give her a wide smile, "how about we look for one dress repair shop and grab one of these shirts that could be made as a dress,"  
"I can ask my sister!" Yukino exclaims as she raises her hand to get the attention of the girls. After hearing what she said, Levy suddenly claps her hand and points at the silverette, "Right! Sorano is a Fashion Design student!"

"Yes, that is correct. She even made me an under armor dress for one of my presentation," Erza satisfyingly smiles as she recalls the instance she wore that armor that weighed half of her weight  
"Under armor dress?" All the girls repeated but their confusion was quickly cut short when Mira claps her hand and said, "Alright, alright..."

All the girls focuses on Mira as they listened to the Senior student, "now that we know who could help us fix the dress, we need to look for that one shirt that would look perfect as Lucy's dress,"  
"Lu-chan! Pick the shirt that you think would be great as a dress," Levy then pulls Lucy up and gently pushed her towards the closet  
"Oh umm..." Lucy trails off as she one by one looked at the shirts, then pulls out one big floral shirt, "This one."

Mira then took the hanger and inspected it while the girls came closer to check it out and give some opinion. As they all studied the shirt, they said it would be best if Lucy uses it as an off shoulder dress.

"Off shoulder?!" Lucy exclaims, making the others cringe in loudness  
"Yeah Lu-chan," Levy replies as she tries to subside her ringing ear, "that's the fashion these days, the off shoulder dresses,"  
"Wa-wait!" Lucy slowly steps back, "Can't we just keep the sleeves up? And then make this dress loose?"  
"No," all the girls said, making Lucy flinch with their sudden oneness  
"Okay, fine," Lucy raises her both hands as she gives up any argument, "I just tried..."  
"Yukino-chan?" Juvia then looks at the silver-haired girl, "Call your sister up. She is joining our overnight!"

* * *

Saturday morning came as early as 7 am, Lucy was still in bed when she hears some mumbling. Thinking that it was only in her dreams, she tried to shut the sound out, when suddenly she heard a very distinct whisper,

 _"Shhh! You'll wake her up! She should stay asleep so that she wouldn't have a choice but to accept what would be left"_

"Huh?" Lucy slowly snapping out of her sleep as she raises her head but was gently caressed back and hears a soothing voice, _"Sleep back my dear, let yourself some rest. I'll see you soon,"_  
"Okay mama," Lucy mumbles back as she smiles and sleeps again

When Lucy was back to slumber, all the girls sighed in relief and Mira slowly stepped back from the bed.

"Nice one Mira. I knew you bewitched Laxus with your sexy voice," Cana then hip-bumped the silverette, who only chuckled at her comment  
"Alright girls," Mira then leans into a huddle with the others, "First off, let's leave the shirts that Lucy could still use while for the other clothes that scream 'no', should be leaving. Got it?"  
"Got it!" The girls whisperingly cheer before they all raided the cabinet and closet of the blonde.

Erza and Juvia raided the first two drawers of Lucy and sees that the blonde barely had proper undergarments, such as the right size of bra and sports bra. Levy, on the other hand, was the one taking notes of what to buy so that they could replace all the clothing that they would be giving away in the charity Layla has been supporting.

"Girls, question. If we are going to give away most of Lucy's clothes, where will we get the money to buy new ones?" Lissana asks as she stops fumbling with Lucy's numerous jersey shorts  
"From Layla-san," Levy instantly replies as if she was sure. As the girls turn their heads to look at Levy skeptically, the blunette just raised her brow in wonder, "What? I called her last night..."  
"Is that why you started throwing out all of her clothes to the floor right at the minute you woke up?" Erza questions, slowly taking a step to the blunette, who was now feeling a little intimidated with the scarlet  
"Y-yeah...I guess?" Levy then sheepishly smiles, when suddenly Erza grinned mischievously and replies, "I like that. So we have someone to sponsor us?"  
"Yep!" Levy gleamingly answers, "When I told her that we raided Lucy's closet and that I was planning to do this, she willingly said that we could use her spare credit card"  
"And where will we get that?" Cana questions as she furrows her brow at the petite student  
"Tada!" Levy pulls out a card from her back pocket and reveals to hold the credit card, "But were only going to use this for Lucy. Nothing else, alright?"  
"Copy that," all the girls reply before returning back to their work

After two more hours, Lucy finally woke up and sees that her friends were no longer in her room. So, quickly standing up from the bed, she grabbed her ponytail and tied her hair so that she no longer needs to brush her bed hair. The instant she was on the ground floor, she sees her friends were huddled in the dining room, getting excited to eat as breakfast was being served.

"Ah! Lucy-chan!" Juvia first notices the blonde before everyone else. She came closer to Lucy and pulled her towards the others, "We were just about to wake you up for breakfast!"  
"Why are you all up early?" Lucy questions, not sure of what to feel seeing her friends all energized while her still half awake and half asleep  
"Oh nothing in particular," Lissana lies as she smiles at the blonde  
"I was up early to help my sister out. She said she is close to finishing it," Yukino then leans forward to Lucy and smiled at her, "Sorano-nee wants you to try it on later to see if there are some adjustments needed,"  
"W-what?" Lucy then blushed as she remembered how short the dress would be  
"That's great!" Mira suddenly exclaims as she comes up to her friends, "We'll see you fit that new dress then we'll go shopping,"  
"Shopping? But I have enough clothes and shoes and stuff..." Lucy declines. When she declined she was thinking her friends would be furious about it but her friends were having those mischief look on their faces and Lucy couldn't help but be nervous  
"Are you sure?" Levy asks, with a hint of evilness  
"Y-yeah..." Lucy nervously replies  
"okay..." Levy then trails off and turns her back to avoid Lucy see her laugh

* * *

It's almost six in the evening when Lucy suddenly receives a call. She's in the middle of zipping up her dress when Yukino ran up to her and hand her the phone.

"Thanks, Yukino," Lucy said as she took the phone before Yukino left to finish dressing up as well  
"hello?" Lucy greets after swiping her phone screen  
 _"I'm on my way..."_ The distinct male voice said  
"Okay, Natsu. Wait! are the boys with you?" Lucy questions, "Ow!" She suddenly screeched  
 _"What happened? Are you alright?"_ Natsu quickly asks after hearing the yelp of his best friend, completely ignoring the question of the blonde  
"Yeah, I'm fine...it's just the zipper," Lucy then looked at Sorano through the mirror, who rolled her eyes before continuing to help her, "So, tell me. Are the boys coming with you? Because the girls are here with me at home,"  
 _"Yeah, but my cousin is riding with me, if that will be fine,"_ Natsu states back  
"Yeah of course. Will it be Sting and Rogue?" Lucy was then turned to face Sorano who mouth out not to scream again, then Sorano pushed Lucy's breast up. Lucy was about to scream out loud but stopped herself when she saw the dagger look of the older Agria, "What was that for?!" Lucy bellows softly as to not surprise the teen on the other line of the call  
 _"No, it's just Sting. Rogue is riding with Gajeel. Hello, Luce? Still there?"_ Natsu then raises his eyebrows when he hears some mumbling, _"Luce?"_  
"Yep! Still here!" Lucy quickly replies when she realize that Natsu has been speaking the whole time  
 _"What the hell are you doing?"_ Natsu questions irritated  
"Getting ready, what else?" Lucy then rolls her eyes  
 _"Still getting ready? What's taking you so long? That's just pants and a polo,"_ Natsu assumed before he chuckles with a certain blonde boy next to him  
"FYI Natsu, I am not wearing pants," Lucy annoyed counters back, "And tell Sting to shut up,"  
 _"Hahaha, Sting she said shut up!"_  
"Uhh," Lucy groans, "just get here alright? We're almost done," Lucy then pulls her phone away from her ear, then loudly said, "Bye!" And with that, the called ended despite hearing Natsu whine about cutting him off too fast

Within a few minutes, Natsu and Sting arrive first in the Heartfilia residence, followed by other cars used by the boys. They were all welcomed inside and waited for the girls to come down to the living room.

"Hi, Mrs. Spetto! Where's Lucy?" Natsu asks once he sees the head maid of the Heartfilia family. He was at the first step of the stairs, getting ready to climb up when Mrs. Spetto shrills out loud and pull Natsu back  
"No! No! No!" Mrs. Spetto repeatedly shouts as she drags the pink-haired teen away from the stairs and placed him in a particular spot  
"Wha-!" Natsu bellows as he was dragged down. When he was stopped in a distinct place, he confusingly asks the maid, "Mrs. Spetto! What is going on?!"  
"You'll see!" Mrs. Spetto replies then looked at the other boys and shout, "Alright boys! Line up here!"

Confused as ever, the guys stood from the couches and walked up to where Natsu was standing. As they were one by one pulled in a particular order, they all had a confused look to the head maid.

"Mrs. Spetto?" One of the maids called, making the elder turn to look at her  
"Yes, Ayumi?" Mrs. Spetto greets back after placing Laxus at the very end of the formed line  
"Ms. Lucy and the others are ready," Ayumi, the newest maid said  
"Great! We're all set here too!" Mrs. Spetto gleefully replies back  
"Wait, Mrs. Spetto, what is really going on?" Natsu loudly questions but the maid paid no mind  
"I feel like were going to prom again," Sting mutters as he fixes the sleeve of his dress shirt  
"This is like prom... and It's weird," Lyon mumbles as he expectantly looked upstairs

Soon enough, Mira came out of the hall first and descends the stairs, wearing a red A-line dress that falls right before her knees. Seeing the long white-haired teen, Laxus couldn't help but smile as he walks up to the end of the stairs and offered his hand to let Mira hold. As the boys looked at the oldest man among the group, they couldn't help but feel a little awkward seeing how lovingly Laxus looks at his girlfriend.

"Ew," Natsu mumbles to himself before leaning back to avoid seeing the face of the blonde man. Sting then chuckles at the side of Natsu and nudges him as he whispers, "This is such a cheesy moment,"  
"Can't agree more..." Natsu then groans in disgust

Lissana then came down next, which Lyon met halfway up the stairs to assist the young Strauss, who was simply wearing a blue pleated dress. Erza then came out, all confident in her black fitted cocktail dress but quickly becomes bashful when she saw how Jellal was looking at her. Swallowing down her nervousness, she finally came eye to eye with the royal blue-haired teen, and softly mumbles, "Hi,"  
and Jellal answers back too in the same manner,"Hi,"

"Will the two of you just get going? We're almost late here..." Natsu reminded as he leans forward and grins at the furious scarlet, "thanks!" Natsu then leans back before huffing in annoyance  
"What is this all about? This is taking so much time..." Natsu comments as he crosses his arms  
"Relax bro, this is fun... you can blackmail the others for having those weird cheesy looks," Sting suggested before he and Natsu chuckles

Cana was the one next who came out. Compared to the first three girls, Cana was not walking like she was some princess going to meet her prince. Instead, she walked too fast, making a particular petite blue-haired girl from the hall shout, "Slow down! You're destroying the moment!"  
"Oh quite it! Natsu's right, we're getting late!" Cana shouts back as she looked down to her feet and carefully watched her steps as she descends the stairs because she wasn't used to using 5 inches heels. Rogue then came up to her and offered a hand, which Cana gratefully took. Soon, Levy came out of the hall after huffing in annoyance to the brunette. But she quickly returns to her good mood when was about to descend the stairs.

"Gihi," Gajeel smiles when he sees his girlfriend come down in a white floral petticoat dress  
"Dude, you're creepy when you look at Levy like that...it's like your going to eat her alive," Gray comments before shuddering in his spot  
"Shut up ice head," Gajeel scolds without looking at the teen next to him, then he walks up to the stairs to meet the blunette

"Gray-sama! Juvia is here!" The blue-haired girl from the hall quickly shouts once she was permitted to walk, making Levy scowl and turn her head to look up and reprimand the girl upstairs, "Ju-chan! You have to slow down! Remember! Like a princess!"  
"Oh!" Juvia then tries to slow down in her heels and stops immediately as she held on to the railings of the stairs. When Juvia looked down, she quickly saw Gray was looking at her in bored expression, so she waved at the teen and greeted again, "Hi Gray-sama!"  
"Will you please come down already?" Gray asks, loud enough for Juvia to hear  
"Okay!" Juvia then began to descend the stairs, hurrying up so that she could be with the raven haired teen.

Gray was not planning to fetch Juvia, but when Natsu secretly pushed the teen out of the line, Gray had no choice but to get his balance and compose himself. He was near the stairs already, and so to avoid embarrassing himself, he walked up to the end of the stairwell. As he stood there waiting for the clingy blunette, he noticed how Juvia was coming down too fast, too fast that would sure cause her to, "Kyaaa!" Juvia suddenly screeches as her feet skipped one step, making her lose her balance  
"Juvia!" Levy and the other girls shout in alarm as they watched the blunette slowly fall down and rushed to catch her. Thankfully Gray was there to literally catch her and carry her in bridal style.

With her eyes closed, Juvia held her breath until she heard a man's voice, "I told you to come down and this is your style of coming down?"  
Opening one eye to see if she was truly safe, Juvia suddenly widens her eyes as she was taken aback when she saw the dark eyes of the man she has been pursuing, "Gray-sama saved me?" Juvia asks disbelievingly to what is happening  
"Obviously," Gray remarks back, acting irritated but behind that façade, he was nervous as hell when he saw her fall down and might break her ankle, thanks to her heels.  
"Ahhh!" Juvia then wraps her arms around Gray's head making her squish his head into her chest. Gray realizing where his head was resting, he started to blush and since he didn't want to take advantage, he said in a muffled voice, "I can't breathe…let go,"  
"Oh! Sorry!" Juvia then unwraps her arms as she smiles at him

"Lucky bastard," mutters Lyon as he watched his childhood friend, Gray, be squished right into the chest of the girl he will always have a crush on despite the numerous dumping he receives from her. Suddenly thinking if he said it too loud, he looked at the girl next to him and saw Lissana had wide eyes to him. Sheepishly smiling back at her, he mumbles, "Kidding…peace,"

"Are you done? Now, will you get out of there so the other two girls can come down now?" Natsu said with his arms crossed over his chest and a bored expression on his face. Gray scowls at Natsu as he slowly descends the stairs and sets Juvia on the floor.

Without noticing at first that Yukino was standing by the railing of the stairs to check on what happened to Juvia, everyone looked up and expected for a girl to slowly come out. Only to see, Yukino was already standing at the top of the stairs. Seeing their surprised expressions, Yukino couldn't help but be bashful, "Hi," she greets with a small wave

"Who is this angel?" Sting suddenly mumbles keeping his eyes to the silver-haired girl standing on the second floor as he slowly walks closer to the stairs  
"She's Yukino! She will be your date for tonight!" Mira instructs as she saw a potential match between the two  
"What a lovely name" Sting compliments before he hurries up the stairs to introduce himself to the girl. When he was standing right before her, he has taken aback the woman when he gently took her hand and gave a peck to her backhand, "I'm Sting Eucliff, a cousin of Natsu and Gajeel,"  
"Oh…" Yukino replies, baffled to see a handsome man do that to her. Until their small conversation was interrupted by a clearing of the throat from the second floor.

"Done flirting?" Sorano asks, then widens her eyes to her little sister  
"Yes!" Yukino then steps back then realizes her answer, "I mean no! I mean…we're not flirting but it's done," Yukino then smiled at her sister, who only rolled her eyes and dismissed them with her hands.

As Yukino and Sting come down to stand next to Natsu, the pinkette quickly asks, "What's taking Lucy so long?"  
"She's coming down Natsu-san…just wait," Yukino says poking the arm of the pinkette, who just grumbles in reply to her

Sorano suddenly comes out and clears her throat to start her small introduction for Lucy, "Let me call in, the most awaited transformation of the night,"  
"Uh! So-!" Natsu starts but was immediately cut off by Sorano as well, "Shut up Natsu!"  
"Yeah!" Everyone echoes back and glared at the pinkette, who only scoffs at his friends

"Let me continue as I was rudely interrupted," Sorano enlarges her eyes to dare the pinkette again, "She has gone through a drastic and surprising transformation. And believe me, it is worth it…Let us welcome, Lucy Heartfilia!"

Just in time, Lucy's name was called, Jude and Layla came into the living room along with some maid who was curious to Lucy's new look.

"I'm nervous," Lucy says to Sorano, who was walking towards her and gently pulled her to walk  
"Relax blondie, you look great" Sorano then gave a gentle smile and finally made Lucy walk

Slowly appearing on the top of the stairs, Lucy had to hold her hands for it was shaking. She was not used to the attention, especially knowing that they would be looking at her appearance. The last time she felt this nervous was when she did her solo ballet recital when she was a little girl.

A beautiful blonde girl slowly appears right before everyone. The instant that Lucy was in full view, everyone on the ground floor gasps in surprise seeing the transformation that Lucy has gone through. Even though it was just how Lucy dressed and how she fixed her hair, it feels like Lucy has gone through a massive makeover.

Soon everyone claps and welcomes Lucy, who was all bashful for the warm welcome from her friends. She didn't know where to look, so she looked for her best friend, Natsu. After all, she knew Natsu would be the first person to like whatever look she had. When her eyes landed on him, she couldn't explain the expression Natsu had but she just brushed it off and smiled at him.

Lucy then stops one step higher from where Natsu stood so that she could look taller for a moment, "So, watcha think?" Lucy asks, smilingly at Natsu, who was completely silent and surprised  
"…You're a girl…" Natsu mutters insensibly  
"Uh yeah…the last time I checked, you knew that too…" Lucy slowly chuckles at the pinkette  
"But you have boobs, a tiny waist, and wide hips…how?" Natsu questioningly looks at Lucy, completely confused to how Lucy suddenly transformed from a girl who looked like some shapeless woman to a woman full of curves  
"I have them ever since, baka," Lucy then scowls at the pinkette before she takes another step. Not looking at her feet, Lucy looked at her friends only to spot her parents, teary eyed. Surprised to see them home in time to see her, she suddenly calls out, "Mama! Papa!"

Everyone then turns their heads to look at the parents of Lucy. Right when Lucy was going to take a step, she didn't know that her feet were not fully stepping on the step, making her slip and tumble forward, "Woah!" Lucy loudly bellows as she felt the gravity pull her.

To her surprise, Natsu immediately held her to her waist and stops her from falling flat on the ground. Lucy landed right on his chest with her hands placed on his shoulders, while his arms securely wrapped around her small waist.

"Natsu…" Lucy mumbles as she looks up at the still confused man. Pulling away from his grasp, she mumbles, "Thanks," then steps away to walk up to her friends and urge them to head out already because they were late.

As the teens one by one bid the Heartfilia couple goodbye and left to head to the cars parked outside, Natsu was left alone with the couple with a confused mind.

"Natsu," Layla calls as she walks up to him but the teen seems not to hear her so she called once more. When Natsu finally snapped out of his thoughts, he sees the smile of the older blonde, "Yes? Auntie Layla?"

"Jude and I will come follow to Wendy's birthday. You better go," Layla then cups the cheek of the pinkette who quickly blushed when he realized he was left behind by his friends, "Oh right! Umm…see you guys later!" and with that Natsu ran out of the house.

When Natsu was by the entrance door and sees that his car was already filled in by Lucy, Sting, and Yukino, he swallowed hard as he kept his vision right on Lucy.

He couldn't believe the Lucy he was seeing. All the boyish Lucy he knew since high school suddenly disappears and here now sees the most beautiful girl he has laid eyes on. He swallowed hard and then utters to himself, "Can't believe this…my best friend is a girl,"

* * *

 _Up next: 4: She looks different_


	7. Four: She looks different

**FIVE: Her skimpy clothes**  
 _(Natsu's Point of View)_

 _ **Fairy Tail University**_

Standing in one of the hallways of the Literature department, I patiently waited for Lucy to come out of her third-period class. At this hour, we both have an hour of free time before we head on to our next class again.

The last class I had, had an early dismissal since our professor had to go to a convention in which he was to present an experiment regarding molecules. So as soon as our professor dashed off our room, I quickly ran to the English and Literature department building so that I could catch Lucy instead of just meeting up in a café.

 _Kring! Kring! Kring!_

Sounds of chairs being pushed back were heard and a loud older woman suddenly announces the submission of projects. Soon enough, the doors to the classroom open and students began to flee out with their bags over their shoulders. Some just walked past me while others greeted me sultry, which I quickly dismiss as I try to look for Lucy.

Since Lucy started having new a fashion style, it makes it hard for me to find her. Before, I'd just look for a girl wearing a large t-shirt and a baggy pants and poof! I'd spot Lucy. But now, I have to find a blonde girl, wearing either a skirt, or a dress, or shorts for school, and bam! I'd easily mistake any blonde girl for her.

Groaning in annoyance as I couldn't find my best friend, I finally sneak inside the room only to see Lucy standing by the corner of the room, talking to her classmates. This view shouldn't be annoying at all because, first, Lucy is just talking with her _boy_ classmates, and second, they were talking about the project, I think...

But I couldn't help but feel the irritation with how the guy was obviously trying to flirt with Lucy. Even though Lucy is passively talking to him, I can sense the sensual gaze of that black-haired moron.

"Lucy!" I suddenly shout as I see the filthy hands of the guy try to touch Lucy by the arm. Startling Lucy, she whipped around to look at me with a stunned look.  
"Ah-Natsu! Wait! Just a second!" Lucy pleaded to me before she looks back at her classmate and said, "Hey, let's just talk it over in Language Synthesis later, okay?" She then dashed to get her backpack and run towards me.

And that's the only time I noticed her clothes. Of course, she had to wear something girly again. Wearing her dress that ends right at the middle of her thighs, and as she hurriedly runs towards me, making her dress ride up a little, I suddenly commented.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked as my brows furrowed in question  
When Lucy stood before me and looks down to her attire, she quickly glanced up and said, "No, I have my jacket," Lucy the shrugs her shoulder to emphasize her jacket to me.

I just rolled my eyes at her as I turn away and headed for the doors. Following next to me, Lucy slightly bumps me and asks, "Why'd you ask anyway?"  
"Nothing…" I denied as I kept my gaze in front  
"Shut up Natsu, I know you're lying…" Lucy then walks ahead of me and quickly turns to walk backward and face me, "Still not used to my clothes?"  
I shrugged my shoulders as I kept my gaze away from her. Although, my peripheral view was on her just to make sure she wouldn't bump anyone.

"Oh, come on Natsu," Lucy then walked back to my side and entangles her arms to mine as she tries to tug me done, "It's Wednesday already, by now you should be okay with my clothes,"  
"I'm okay with your clothes, alright?" I reply back as I looked at the smaller girl next to me. Lucy then draws her brows up, questioning me silently, "It's true…it's just that, you're gaining attention from others,"  
"And since when did that matter to you?" Lucy asks back as she pulls her arms away from me to fix the straps of her backpack on her shoulders  
"Lately?" I answer back, "But I'm not talking about popularity here, Luce. I'm talking about unwanted attention from perverted guys,"  
"Like you?" Lucy quickly injects that I immediately countered back  
"I'm not a pervert," I then gave a stern look to the blonde, who just chuckled at my face. Rolling my eyes, I then suddenly took Lucy's hand as I made a right turn, heading towards the Sweet Tooth Café.

"Do you even get my point, Luce?" I looked at Lucy who was looking back at me. Lucy then nods her head before she tucks her hands into her jacket's pocket and looked away  
Lucy then replies, "Yeah, but I don't think you should worry too much about it" she then glances at me, "Many girls wear exactly just like mine, sometimes even shorter. So you don't have to worry. I can do Lucy kick if they get too cocky on me," Lucy then grins at me, making me scoff at her.

Soon enough, I drape my arm around her shoulder and shook my head. Of course, Lucy isn't afraid to deal with people. She's got this punkish attitude at times and I wonder sometimes why I should worry about her. She's pretty much capable of taking care of herself.

"You know, if you do some Lucy kick, you'd probably give them more of a bonus than pain," I stated as I imagined Lucy doing her signature kick  
"What do you mean?" Lucy curiously asks under my arm  
"Well," I then looked down at her and then chuckles. I quickly looked away and continued, "With you wearing skirts or dress, I bet, the moment you raise your legs, your panties would show," and with that, I was shoved by my side  
Lucy then shouts out to me, "Pervert!" and that made me laugh even more.

As I continue to laugh, Lucy and I barely noticed that we have arrived at the café already and a few of our friends were there as well. Sitting in the corner booth of the café, Laxus and Hibiki sat at one side while Cana sat at the other. The instance we walked in, Cana raised her hand and waved at us.

"Oy, Lucy! Natsu! Over here!" Cana invites and waves us to come over

Without hesitation, Lucy and I walked up to them and Lucy quickly took her seat next to Cana. Since Laxus and Hibiki took most of the space in the booth, I diligently pulled a chair from a table and sat in the middle of the booth.

"Hey, Lucy, you look lovely today…" Hibiki then takes the hand of the blonde and kissed her backhand. Lucy then gawks at the sandy-brown-haired man before she pulls her hand away, "Hibiki, that would be your last," she warned and we all laughed  
"Oh come on, Lucy," Hibiki then flutters his eyelashes as if to entice the blonde girl, "I just want to compliment you,"  
Cana then scoffs at the words of the boy, "Shut up Hibiki, you want me to tell this to Jenny?"  
"Jenny?" Lucy asks before she glances at Hibiki again, who was now slightly blushing, "As in Jenny Realight? The girl who has been competing Mira in different bikini contests?"

Instead of answering Lucy, Hibiki glared at Cana and exclaimed, "Shut up Cana! That was just a one-time thing!"

Laxus then scoffs and laughs next to the smaller guy, who quickly yelped in surprise with the sudden menacing laugh of the blonde  
"Laxus! Please don't tell Mira!" Hibiki then turns to look at Laxus and relentlessly bowed his head to the man

As the sandy-brown-haired man continued to plead for mercy from Laxus, Lucy and Cana just chuckled together before they mentioned of ordering their snacks. Since Lucy knew what I always ate for snacks, she didn't bother to ask me and instead just asked for my contribution of money. When they have walked to the counter, Hibiki finally stopped from wailing and Laxus suddenly nudged my leg.

"Since when did you outwardly checked out Lucy like that?" Laxus comments at me when he saw me sternly looking at Lucy. Abruptly gawking at the bigger man then scrunches my face in shock, I furiously shook my head at him  
"What the hell, Pikachu? I'm not checking out Lucy," I countered back but I was immediately struck in the head, making me yelp in pain, "Gah! What was that for?!" I shouted  
"Don't call me that you flame-princess," Laxus grunts before he crosses his arms and smirks at me

"Hey, Natsu, are you going to ask Lucy out? 'Cause if not-"  
"Not in your fucking dreams, libido boy," I said interrupting Hibiki, making him pout and fume about how I'm unfair, "Just because Lucy starts wearing skirts, you get your pants so excited. You want me to knock some senses to your little weiner?"  
"Stop!" Hibiki blushingly shakes his head, "Fine, I'm not going to ask Lucy out,"

"You know Hibiki, stick with Jenny. I'm pretty sure you get plenty excitement with her," Laxus then grins mischievously when Hibiki turns red again  
"Hey, stay away from my sex life would you?!" Hibiki then scoots away from Laxus as he crosses his arms and begins to ignore us.

As Hibiki does that, Laxus then turns his attention to me and nudged my leg again, "Oy, Natsu, seriously, why are you checking out Lucy?"  
"Who said I'm checking her out?" I infuriatingly questions  
"The way you look at her. I know what I'm talking about because damn, I look at Mira like that," Laxus then chuckles to himself  
"Shut up, Laxus. I'm not checking Lucy out, okay?" I then glanced for a moment at Lucy who was still in line with Cana, "I'm just curious about something,"  
"Which is?" Laxus insists on making me spill the bean

Looking back at Laxus, I thought for a moment if I should really ask the man. It has been bothering me for quite some time now, but I never made any action to find some answers. I know, asking Laxus could result to me being laughed at but then, it was better to be laughed at than continuously wonder.

"Have you ever been bothered with the way Mira dresses up?" I ask as I fumble with the ends of my scarf all of a sudden, _damn it! I shouldn't be nervous! Why am I nervous!_  
"Bothered, with Mira's way of dressing up?" Laxus repeats my question as he thought for a second before he chortles in his seat, "Seriously? Why would I care? Seeing Mira wear those sexy shorts and skirts gives me free access to stare at her legs,"

I then groan with his response. Of course, Laxus is one pervert for his girlfriend, "Why did I bother to ask?" I questioned myself as I lean forward to the table and hid within my arms. Soon Laxus boisterously laughs at me while he occasionally slapped my back. When I had enough slapping, I sat up straight and glared at him and this only made Laxus laugh harder.

Soon enough, Lucy and Cana came back to the table brought all our food and we all quickly dig in. Since we only had a few more minutes left before our next class started, Lucy and I quickly bid goodbye to the others and went ahead back to campus.

As we strolled our way back to our respective buildings, I took one last look at Lucy's appearance; _Lucy looks like some model out of a fashion magazine_. I then shook my head as I stopped in my pace, "Luce," I called. As Lucy looks at me with a gentle smile on her face, I continued, "What time is your lunch break?"  
"Around 12:30. What about you?" She asks back  
"Too bad, my lunch starts at 2," I then kicked the ground as I expressed my dismay  
"Oh, it's alright," Lucy then ran up to me and gave me a quick hug, "Text-text?" she asks at once when she pulled away  
"Yeah, sure," I said back as I nodded my head. Soon Lucy ran off towards the English and Literature building after she waved goodbye to me. When she was no longer in sight, I went on to the Engineering department building.

 **x…|X|…x**

 _1:30 PM-Fluid and Particle Mechanics class- RM. E306_

As our class started 30 minutes ago, there is no topic in class that made me so interested to listen. After all, there is this question that keeps on lingering in my mind. Sighing again for the nth time as our professor continued to discuss the 13th chapter of our textbook, Gray suddenly jostles his elbow to me, making me snap out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked as I glanced at the raven-haired man  
"Would you quit sighing? It's annoying," Gray remarks to me before he grumbles and looks back at our professor

Rolling my eyes at the man, I just continued to slouch further in my seat until I was barely seen by my teacher. Still not in the mood to listen, I then returned to my own thoughts when Gray intentionally nudges my foot.

"What the hell is your problem, Ice-princess?" I enraged asked with a glare towards him  
"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Gray mutters as he stares at my lousy seating, "What the hell is your problem, flame-brain?"  
"Shut up," I murmur back as I sank deeper into my seat but then Gray kicked my leg again, making me sit up straight and smack his head, "What do you want?!" I whispered loud enough not to disturb the class  
"Besides from looking like a shit, you look like some lost ugly-lizard," Gray barks back to me with a smirk on his face  
"Hmph, I'm a salamander you ice-dick," I muttered back as Gray rolled his eyes on me  
"Whatever lizard," Gray then looks away to pretend he was listening, "But seriously pyro, what's up with your pants? Thinking doesn't suit you,"

I then thought for a moment. _Should I ask Gray? Shit, Ice-princess will just laugh at me the way Laxus did._

"You and Juvia aren't a thing, right?" I asked to clarify something before I consider the thought of asking the real question  
Gray slowly looks at me with a bored expression, "How many times did I say this before? Juvia and I aren't a thing. We're just friends,"  
"And she's just your stalker?" I added before I stifle a laughter when Gray stiffen and glared at me  
"Shut up," Gray muttered before he looks away again  
"Okay, so you and Juvia aren't a couple, so technically, you shouldn't be so…" I then trailed off to think of the right word to mention, "…overprotective? Or um, very concerned about-"  
"What's your point?" Gray interrupts me as he is obviously annoyed with my hesitation

I then thought about his question, _what is my point?_

"My point is…" I then hesitated again, making Gray glare at me. So I just gave up and asked my true question, "Have you ever been bothered with how Juvia dresses up?"  
"You're still bothered with Lucy's new get up?" Gray answers to me, barely answering my questions which irked me because I wanted his opinion and not his questioning  
"Shut up and just answer my question," I irately state back  
Gray then scoffed at me before he shakes his head and looked down at the blackboard full of writings made by our professor, "I never really pay much attention to Juvia. So, what more of her clothes," Gray then gave a side glance to me as I thought about his answer  
"So, it doesn't bother you that Juvia wears dresses or skirts that, I don't know, flaunts her legs?" I asked back as I tried to remember how Juvia dresses up  
"Are you seriously checking Juvia out?" Gray suddenly sounded irritated, obviously, hates the idea that I am thinking of Juvia in dresses. To annoy the ice-head, I grinned at him and shrugged my shoulder  
"She's single, right?" I then smirked to myself when it was clear Gray was fuming in anger  
"Yeah, so?" Gray replies back to me madly but he's trying not to sound bothered at all  
"So, I can stare at her if she wears shorts, or skirts, or dress-"  
"Shut up," Gray quickly cuts me off, "You can't look at Juvia like that,"

"Now do you understand my point?" I immediately ask back when I noticed Gray's reaction is similar to my own reaction every time I hear someone or see someone laying eyes on Lucy

Gray's brows then fly up in confusion but his confusion was quickly clarified when he realized what I was trying to do.

"Ah," Gray then tightens his lips as he thought for a moment before he slowly drags his body down to his chair and looks at me, "It shouldn't bother us, flame-brain. Technically, it's their choice and we don't own them to tell them what they should and shouldn't wear,"  
"But you're bothered as well?" I clarified as I lean closer to Gray and whisper, "Just like me,"  
Gray then knuckles my forehead and I quickly flinched away in pain. When I was able to contain my fury and just glower at Gray, he chortles at me as he says, "Read between the lines and just shut up already pyro," and with that, he looked away and leaned away from me as he tried to listen again in class.

Thinking to myself, I pondered at his words. Just like me, he's bothered by the idea that other guys could ogle Juvia. But he has never been bothered with the way Juvia dresses up. His explanation told me that I shouldn't mind that I see Lucy dress up more girly than I'm used to. It's Lucy's choice and I shouldn't stop her if she's comfortable with how she dresses up. It's just a matter of getting used to her skimpy clothes.

* * *

 _ **Dragneel Residence**_

Saturday finally came and Lucy came home with me back to our neighborhood last Friday night. Since there was nothing much to do in the dorm, Lucy told me a day before that she would be going home and that she wanted to hang out with me this weekend. Agreeing to her idea, I told her to come by the house on Saturday morning so that we could do many things together.

Lucy came by the house as expected while I was still in bed snoring away. Totally forgetting to alarm my phone. So, when Lucy came to barge into my room, she audibly groaned as she sees me still sleeping.

Feeling my leg being nudged, I stirred in bed and heard Lucy's voice waking me up, "Oy, Natsu, wake up," she gently shook me awake by my shoulder but I just continued to ignore her as I thought I was dreaming  
"Hey, sleepyhead, you promised me…" she mumbles to me as she slightly pokes my arm, only making me brush her hand off and turn on my other side. But then, she didn't stop as she poked my cheek this time and mutters, "Na~tsu, wakey-wakey,"  
"Luce?" I finally moan as I brought my head up to glance at the blonde hovering over me and she quickly smiles as she pull away  
"Come on, I want to do a lot of things!" Lucy cried out before she walks away from the bed and goes up to my closet.

Lucy then began to pull a towel out and throws it at me as I slowly sat up in bed. Hitting me right in the face, I groan in annoyance for the early bossy-ness of the blonde. Pulling the towel away from my face, I saw Lucy rampaging my drawers and disgustedly pulls out my boxer to throw it again at me.

"Luce, seriously, don't you know what privacy is?" I grunted as my boxers flew and drop on the floor, right next to my bed  
"I know what it is. But you're taking so long to move so I'm helping you out," Lucy then turns to look at me and scowled, "See, you're not even standing up yet. You're practically just watching me invade your _privacy,_ "  
Moaning in exasperation, I pulled my legs off the bed and lazily stood up to pick up my boxers. As I stood next to Lucy, I roughly took my pants away from her and pulled a drawer open to get my shirt. With that, Lucy stepped back and sat instead on my bed.

"You happy now?" I then showed her the clothes I was holding, only to see her sitting on my bed with crossed legs, making her dress fall back to her hips, revealing too much of her thighs.

"What are you wearing?" I suddenly uttered, making Lucy look down to her own clothes  
"A dress," Lucy then inspects the ends of her dress, revealing her panty to me, which made me turn away because I knew it wasn't appropriate to look  
"I know," I answer back, "But, do you even know how to sit when you're wearing a dress?"  
"What do you mean?" Lucy then brought her legs down and stood up  
I then turned to look at her again, knowing it's safe to do so, "You just showed me your underwear,"  
Lucy raised her brows at me, obviously not believing me, "Yeah, right,"  
Scoffing at her, I then answered, "Yeah, I did. I know what you're underwear is. It's a black and white stripes underwear,"

Soon Lucy blushed, telling me I was right. She quickly pulls her dress down and glares at me, "Why did you look?!"  
"I didn't mean to," I said shrugging my shoulders before I turned to my bathroom and disappear inside as I closed the door. When I got in, I thought to myself that I didn't want anyone else witnessing what I just witnessed so, I opened the door once more and called Lucy's attention.

"Oy, Luce,"  
"What?" Lucy whipped turning to look at me  
"I don't like other people seeing your undies...why not pull out some sweatpants from my drawer and wear them instead?" I then closed my door, leaving Lucy utterly confused.

 **x…|X|…x**

Once I was dressed, I spot Lucy lying down on her stomach on my bed, with her legs folded up and swinging back and forth. Seeing her like that, still, in her dress, I couldn't help but groan in disbelief. Closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose, I muttered to Lucy in a deep voice, "Luce, your dress,"  
Lucy quickly turns as she yelps in surprise. Pulling her dress down, she stuttered, "L-look away!"

I suddenly opened my eyes wide and looked at Lucy astonished, "Luce! I told you to change in sweatpants!"  
Sitting up on her shin, Lucy pulled her dress down again as to cover as much skin as possible, she answered, "Can't I just wear my own clothes?"  
Grumbling in my spot, I threw my hands up and gave up on the blonde, "Fine! At least find something to cover up your legs so that you wouldn't continuously pull down your dress!"

Lucy leaped off the bed and ran to the next room. Following after her, I saw her enter Wendy's room and asked if she could borrow some leggings. As I stood by the door frame of my sister's room, I saw the two were trying our different leggings but it was all too small for her.

"Wendy, don't you have a bigger size?" I asked. Wendy then leans to the side to look at me and answer  
"Natsu-nii, do I look like I'm as tall as Lucy-nee?" Wendy then grouches at me before she looks away and continues to help Lucy  
"Natsu, there is no leggings Wendy could lend me," Lucy states to me over her shoulder  
Sighing in defeat, I answer, "Fine, let's just go," and with that, I turn away from them and headed to my room to grab my wallet, cell phone, and scarf.

When I secured the scarf around my neck as I stepped out of my room, Lucy was already in the living room, standing at the back of the couch, while my mother animatedly talked to her.

"Lucy! I really love your dress!" Mom exclaims as she closes her magazine to gaze at Lucy  
"Thank you," Lucy replies as she shyly smiles at my mother  
"You know, you look more beautiful when you wear these kinds of clothes. Since when did you decide to change your style?" Mom inquires as she stood up and walked up to the blonde, to check out her outfit  
"Eto...it started during Wendy's birthday," Lucy timidly looks away, "Levy practically took all of my old clothes and gave it away,"  
"Ah, Gajeel's girlfriend?" Mom then snickers, "I knew that girl is smart,"  
"And tricky," Lucy adds before she chuckles along with my mother

"Mom," I suddenly called, cutting off the conversation of the two, "Lucy and I will just head out,"  
"Alright, take care of Lucy," Mom said as she ushered Lucy towards me before she winks at me

Shaking my head in disbelief, I gestured to Lucy to step out first as I opened the door for her. When Lucy was out, I looked at my mother again and saw her winking at me. She also mumbles something about me and Lucy going on a date. Rolling my eyes to my mom's weird thoughts, I stepped out of the house and closed the door behind me.

"Ready?" I asked Lucy after she slipped into her leather jacket  
"Yep," Lucy then grins to me before she tugs me away with her

* * *

 _ **Magnolia City**_

 _(Third person's POV)_

Walking on one of the streets of Magnolia, the two best friends aimlessly strolled around the city. The city is filled with different shops and selling different items. The place isn't new to the two since they grew up in the city they are living in now. But it always brought happiness and excitement to them as they walk around the streets of Magnolia.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Natsu asks with his hands inside the front pocket of his pants as he glances at the girl next to him, who was happily humming while she walked  
"Hmm…" Lucy thought for a second before she looks back at Natsu, "I don't know actually. I just feel like walking around the city,"  
"Walking around the city?" Natsu echoes back before his brows went up, "And why do you want to do that?"  
"I don't know," Lucy shrugs answering, and then she suddenly stops in her tracks as a store caught her attention. Pointing at the store, Lucy giddily bounces in place as she tugs the shoulder sleeve of Natsu's shirt.

"Natsu, let's go there!" Lucy excitedly exclaims, finally making Natsu look at the same direction Lucy was pointing at. It is a music store where old records and phonograph is being used instead of the latest technology to listen to music. Lucy immediately tugs Natsu as she hurried to enter the shop.

The place was still deserted, only an old man standing by one of the photographs, cleaning the oldest kind of record player. After the chimes rang when Lucy opened the doors to the store, the old man greeted with a shaky voice without really looking back at them.

"Welcome to the Old Music shop. Choose any record you want to play for the day," the old man said as he continued to wipe the old record player  
"Good morning! Um, I was wondering if you have some mellow music." Lucy said before she glances at Natsu, who was looking at the old man as well  
"Oh sure," the old man then turns to look at them, only to be quite surprised with his young costumers, "I didn't expect young adults to be my first customer for the day,"  
"Well, we were just strolling around when Lucy found your shop," Natsu said before he begins to walk up to the different tables filled with records  
"Oh really?" The old man then chuckles to himself, "Well then this day is going to be interesting,"  
"How so?" Lucy asks this time as she walks up to Natsu and does the same thing he was doing  
"I can't say but let's just assume this day is going to be filled with colors," the old man then chortles before he places the stylus to a record and music begins to flow around the store.

Soon a smile grew on Lucy's face as sweet mellow music floated around the place. Unconsciously, Lucy let her footing move on its own, swaying to the rhythm of the music. Sooner than later, she begins to dance on her own, twirling around as to match the pacing of the music.

Chuckling to himself, Natsu amusingly watched Lucy dance around. For the first time, he appreciated the dress she was wearing. Her dress floated around at every sway she makes, then it would turn balloon whenever she twirls around. Seeing her like this brought a new sensation to Natsu. He was like watching a goddess dance around in paradise when suddenly the soft music turned into a hard music.

Abruptly turning his head, Natsu looked at the old record player, only to see another customer standing by the old record player. Cocking his head in confusion, he looked at Lucy and whispered, "I didn't notice him,"  
"Neither did I," Lucy whispers back before she shuffles back next to Natsu and pushed him towards the front desk  
"Hi," Lucy greets the old man, who had a wide smile on his face, "Um, how much was for the music played?"  
"For you it's free," the old man answers in a soft voice before he winks at her and made Lucy chuckle along with him  
"Thanks," Lucy smiled at the man before she waves goodbye to him and exits the store.

"That was fun for a starter of the day," Lucy mutters as she and Natsu began to stroll around the city again  
"Yeah," Natsu answers back with a grin on his face, "I really didn't expect that change of music type though," the two best friends then laugh when they recalled their faces when the mellow music was suddenly changed into something more punkish.

"So where do we go next?" Lucy questions as she gives a fast glance at the pinkette  
"I don't know," Natsu replies  
"Think," Lucy instructs as she slightly nudges him, "It's your turn to pick,"  
"Hm, okay…" Natsu then trails off when he suddenly remembered he wanted to do some video games, "How about arcade?"  
"Arcade?" Lucy chimes in excitement, "Sure! I miss doing that!" and with that, Lucy pulled Natsu into a sprint as they ran towards the usual arcade place they go to when they were in high school.

As expected, the place wasn't crowded yet since it was still just a quarter past nine in the morning. Basically, all the usual customers of the place were still asleep. Soon, the two ran up to all the video machines and played every game available. They wasted their coins in every machine slots and won from several games.

The two barely noticed that the time past by so fast. They didn't even feel any hunger as they just continued to play. Time only became an issue when the arcade suddenly became crowded. It was obvious that the usual customers of the place were now back, making it difficult to walk around. So, in an instance, Natsu grabbed a hold of Lucy's hand and pulled her along as they headed out of the arcade.

"Woah," Natsu expresses as he stumbles out of crowding arcade. Soon, he was laughing to himself as he felt adrenaline run in his veins. Chuckling softly as well, Lucy pulled her hair-tie and began to brush her blonde hair with her fingers. When Natsu caught this in his peripheral view, he abruptly faces her and grabbed her hand.

"Put your hair down," Natsu said as he brushed off the hands of the blonde and fixed her hair instead, "You look better when your hair is down,"  
"Really?" Lucy asked surprised  
"Yeah," Natsu nods his head while he flicked a few strands of hair away from Lucy's eyes, "You always tie your hair in ponytail so people can't really see how nice your hair is...there," Natsu finishes with a smile before he stands next to her and drape his arm around her shoulder as they begin to walk again.

As they continued to walk around Magnolia, Natsu's stomach began to rumble, making Lucy laugh hard. Apparently, Natsu was hungry and Lucy couldn't help but be amused how outspoken Natsu's hunger could be. So, stepping out of his grasp, Lucy looped her arms to his other arm and tugged him to the nearest eatery they could find.

"Should this be your treat?" Lucy asked with an amused smile  
"I just treated you last Thursday," Natsu whines back  
"Exactly, so this is your treat!" Lucy then sprints, making Natsu stumble, while he wail and shout how he has no money

Soon, the two were at Big Mike's burger. It was half crowded so Natsu immediately said that he'd look for a table while Lucy heads on to the counter and order them their lunch. Since Lucy knew the appetite of the teen, Natsu didn't bother telling her what he wanted. So, Lucy just agreed and headed to the counter to line up.

As Natsu found a table located a few meters away from the counter, Natsu was still able to spot Lucy standing in line waiting for her turn to be accommodated. He leaned over the table and pulled out his phone to check on his social media account.

As he was in the middle of scanning his feeds, he suddenly hears some laughter from the front. Natsu slowly looked up with a bored expression only to sit up straight in an instant when he saw a few guys standing behind Lucy and was grinning mischievously at her bottom. Lucy wasn't particularly aware that the boys behind her were actually staring at her ass. She was more focused on the idea that she wanted the girl before her to finish in giving out her order so that she could speak with the crew already.

When Natsu felt his blood boil in anger, his fury heightens, even more, when the guy right behind Lucy suddenly brought out a cell phone and positioned it close to the ends of Lucy's dress. Abruptly standing up from his seat, he dashed to Lucy and wraps an arm around her shoulder, making Lucy stumble to the side as she shrieked in surprise.

"Ah, Natsu, what are you doing here?!" Lucy questions when she somehow regains her balance with the help of Natsu's grip. Natsu wasn't looking at her but instead at her back, with rage in his eyes. Confused for the expression of the man, she poked his cheek and Natsu quickly looks back at her.

"Yeah?" Natsu softly answers, making Lucy even more confused. But she shook her head and asked the same question again  
"What are you doing here? Did you find us a table or should I just ask for a take out?" Lucy then furrows her brow when Natsu shook his head  
"Nah, I found us one. Why don't you guard our table and I order our lunch instead?" Natsu offered as he slowly switched places with Lucy, making her stand outside the line  
"Huh? Why?" Lucy asked puzzled but Natsu just grinned at her and brought out his hand  
"Can I have my wallet?" Natsu open-closes his hand as Lucy slowly pulled out his wallet and places it on his hand  
"Are you sure?" Lucy continues to ask, still mystified for the sudden change of roles  
"Yep, go. Save our seat before someone steals it," Natsu brushes Lucy off and the blonde soon left to head back to the table Natsu has gotten.

When Lucy was no longer in earshot, Natsu rapidly turns to look at the two young teens, who looked like high schoolers. He gave a stern look to them, making the two boys gulp in nervousness just like the instance Natsu came and gave them a death gaze.

"Try to peep under my friend's dress again, I'll make sure your faces will be remodeled by my fist," Natsu threatened and the two boys furiously nodded their heads, feeling their spine paralyzed in fear  
"oh and one more thing," Natsu said bringing one finger up as he remembered a value he needed to share, "Don't you _ever_ do that to other girls. You stupid little-perverted boys, keep your little weiner in check, would ya?!" Natsu exclaims and the two quickly shrieked in fear

" _Next!"_

Natsu then turns away from them and quickly puts on a smile towards the crew. He walked up to her and said, "Hi, can I have meals B2, D4, and E3…oh and add meal D3, then one unlimited coke and a regular,"

 **x…|X|…x**

After having their lunch and spending a few more hours chatting, Lucy thought of going home already but Natsu insisted that they'd go to the park since it was still early afternoon. Giving into Natsu's wish, the two headed for the park within their neighborhood.

The playground was quite deserted since it was early afternoon and the sun is still high. Lucy quickly ran to the swings and sat down as she licked her ice cream. Without being told, Natsu shoved his ice popsicle to his mouth and stood behind Lucy to gently push her back so that she'd start swinging.

As Lucy swings with her feet up, she starts to giggle when warm wind caresses her cheek. Smiling to himself as he pulled the ice popsicle out of his mouth while he continuously pushed her with one hand, he then suddenly mumbles, "I told you, you'd enjoy the park,"  
"Yeah, yeah," Lucy replies back as she jokingly rolled her eyes before she giddily laughs again when Natsu pushed her harder, making her seat fly higher

"You know, there were these two boys at Big Mike's that were trying to peep up a girl's underwear," Natsu suddenly shared as he remembers to the two pervert kids  
"Really?" Lucy astonishingly exclaims as she looks over her shoulder  
"Yeah, but I stopped them before they could even do it," Natsu boosted his ego as he thought of his good deed  
"Wow! My best friend is such a good guy!" Lucy compliments and quickly laughs when she noticed Natsu brought his chest out in confidence. But her laughter slowly tones down when Natsu didn't reply back anymore

"Let me guess…you're worried that guys would start acting perverted towards me?" Lucy then shifts a little in her seat, making the swing change direction slightly. Natsu then nods his head, completely forgetting to push Lucy again.

Soon enough, the swing slows down and Lucy quickly stops it with her feet buried in the sand. Standing up, she walked up to Natsu and quickly hugs him. Embracing the man, Lucy felt Natsu stiffen for a moment before she felt him wrap his own arms around her back.

"Please don't worry too much about me because if you do, you'll never leave my side and I'd be taking so much of your time," Lucy mutters over Natsu's chest, barely able to rest her chin on his shoulder due to height difference  
"I don't mind," Natsu mumbles back in her hair as he tightens his hold to her  
"Natsu," Lucy said his name like she was reprimanding him, "Relax with the over protectiveness,"  
"How can I when boys can take advantage of you anytime?" Natsu disputes but Lucy just chuckles at him and slightly pulls away from the embrace  
"How about this…I'll start wearing pants more often and lesser skirts and dresses," Lucy asks as she hope it would make Natsu agree  
"Promise?" Natsu asked for reassurance. Lucy then nods her head and smiles at him, "Promise,"

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail University**_

 _(Natsu's Point of View)_

Monday came and I was about to sneak inside the female dormitory when Hilda-sama suddenly stood in front of the entrance and made me stop right at the front steps of the building.

"And where do you think you're going?!" Hilda-sama shouts to me as she placed her hands on her hips

Awkwardly laughing, I scratched my head and bowed before the elder woman, "G-good morning, Hilda-sama,"  
"Scram!" She exclaims as she brushes me off right away and turns her back on me as she takes her seat by the counter.

Left with no choice, I settled down to the front steps and brought out my mobile phone to text Lucy. I told her I'd be waiting for her outside the building since their matron is already at the front desk. Within a few minutes, she texted backed an 'ok' and adds, 'I'm on my way out,'

So patiently waiting for my best friend, I was quite surprised when someone suddenly taps me on the head. I quickly looked up and saw Lucy standing behind me, with her hair down and her long bangs tied with a small ribbon.

"Morning," she greets with a smile before she steps away and stood in front of me.

At that instance, I saw her outfit. But it isn't just about the outfit; it was how her clothes accented her body. With her three-fourths shirt, skinny jeans, and heeled sandals, it is obvious Lucy has wide hips with lean legs, tiny waist, flat stomach, and enormous chest.

Shaking my head, not liking how my brain is processing the image of my best friend right in front of me, I quickly stood up and smiled at her, "Well, you look great! With that jeans…"  
"I knew you'd like it," Lucy winks at me before she chuckles and pulls me away from the Fairy Hills dormitory.

 **x…|X|…x**

Classes for that day finally ends and I barely got to see Lucy today besides our first class. Most of her major subjects were on Monday and so was mine, so we barely got to see one another. But I guess it should have been a blessing for me because I had a good reason not to worry about her, about how she was gaining unwanted attention. But that was not the case; after all, I heard a lot of unnecessary comments.

From time to time, while I stroll to my next class, I'd hear some marketing students talking about a blonde girl from the Literature department who used to be a _tomboy_ is a full blown girl now. Then there would be some group of girls from my department, talking about Lucy, as in literally mentioning her name, and saying that the reason she was all girly now is because she was dating someone from another school. And the worst I have heard that day was a bunch of my teammates from basketball, talking about a blonde girl they saw from the literature department, who has a nice ass. I would have shrugged it off since there were a few more students from that department that had a blonde hair. But then, a freshman student suddenly named the girl and uttered Lucy's name.

Whipping my head to look at them, I suddenly shouted, "Shut the fuck up Kyoru!"

The whole team suddenly turns quiet as they didn't expect my sudden outrage. Of course, the moment I shouted and realized who they were talking about, they turned embarrassed knowing Lucy is my best friend.

"Don't you ever talk about Lucy like that again," I muttered to them dangerously before I turn away and headed for the locker rooms to change.

When I was done and our coach was blaring some instructions, I quickly ran back to my team and started doing warm ups. We were divided into two groups, the Alpha, and Bravo team. The boys I shouted at were mostly from the bravo team, so it didn't bother me much when my literal teammates looked at me

"I heard you shouted at Kyoru," Daicho, one of my teammate next to me states as we both bend to the side to stretch  
"Yeah, that freshie is getting a hang of Buck's ugly attitude," I replied back before we stood up straight and bend on the other side  
"huh, what did Kyoru say that irked you?" Daicho asks again  
"He just said Lucy's name but the topic they were talking was really inappropriate," I said back  
"Ahh, no wonder..." Daicho and I then stood up straight before we did a fast jog in place

When we felt our lungs burn due to lack of air, we slowed down to our pace and did a slow jog. My other teammate then talks to me, "So, Dragneel, when did Lucy start abandoning those big shirts?"  
"During my sister's birthday..." I reply back before I glanced at Hideki, "Apparently Mira and the others, especially Levy, took away all of Lucy's clothes and changed it to something more _appropriate_ for a girl," I then scoffed at the thought making my two teammates chuckle along.

Before we could continue to chat while we warmed up, Buck's voice was suddenly resounding in the whole basketball court. Glancing at him, I saw him laughing out loud while other boys were grinning mischievously. At first, I thought it was nothing, probably someone was just a point of interest of the big guy but then something caught my vision.

A girl with a white loose tank top and dark blue cardigan that ends past her bottom, and a ripped jean shorts, suddenly came to strut inside the basketball gym. I didn't recognize who it was at first, not until I noticed her messy high bun, _Lucy?_

"Hey, Dragneel, isn't that Lucy?" Daicho asks as he gestures his head towards the newly arrived girl, who sat at the third bleacher and waited for the practice game to start.

I was about to run up to Lucy and ask why she was here but then I remembered Lucy texted me that she'd drop by before she meets up with Levy and the other girls. So, stopping myself, I just shrugged my shoulder and replied, "Yeah, she's just passing time,"

I then squatted and placed my palms over my knees and pushed one shoulder forward while the other backward, to stretch out my spine and limbs. I just continued to warm up, trying to subdue my habit of walking up to Lucy. But I was quickly distracted when I heard Buck say out loud, "Hey! Aren't you the lesbo?!"

All the basketball team players suddenly look up and stare at Buck, who was slowly walking towards Lucy. As for Lucy, she slowly looked back at Buck with the most confused look I have ever seen on her face.

"Are you talking to me?" Lucy said though she said it softly, barely heard by everyone afar  
"Yeah," Buck answers with a loud voice and a menacing grin, "Who would have thought the lesbo has a great body under those big sweatshirts?"

Without hesitation, I ran up to Lucy and decided to protect her. Knowing Buck, he would probably sexually assault Lucy verbally even in public.

"Shut up Buckerson, you're just a second-rate player," Lucy insultingly answers, making Buckerson tick off in annoyance but he smiled with sinister in his eyes  
"Oh yeah?" Buck dared, "Who said so, Lesbo? You're just some shitty slut-"

I then pushed Buck away hard, making sure he'd lose balance but he was too much of a bigger guy than me so I only managed to push him a few meters away.

"Flinch, just shut up and leave Lucy alone," I said precariously as I stood in front of Lucy  
"Leave her alone?" Buck then cackles out loud with his head thrown backward before he stands up straight and looked at me passively, "Sure, I'll leave her alone. But I doubt she'd get it," he then snickers again, "With her damn body-"  
I then ran to tackle Buck again, but he just stepped back while other basketball players stopped me from punching Buck, "Shut up! Don't talk about Lucy like that!"

"Natsu!" Lucy calls out to me in alarm, obvious in her voice that she was nervous and surprised

"What? Can't handle the idea that your _best friend_ is somehow a sex symbol around campus?" Buck sniggers a mean laugh

"Gah! Let me go!" I shouted back as fury continues to build up within me

"Natsu!" Lucy shouts again

"Just an advice pinky, if you don't want people roaming around that lesbo with a perverted mind, might as well keep her in a box where they can't fantasize about her,"

"Flinch! Dragneel! Enough of that!" The booming voice of our coach was suddenly heard, making everyone nervous, "What do you think you're doing?! Fighting right at my court?!"

"No, coach..." Buck said with a smug look as he shrugs his shoulder, "I was just giving Dragneel a _senpai_ advice,"

"Fuck you!" I exclaimed as I tried to tackle Buck again but then coach immediately pushed me back and gave a stern look at me

"Dragneel!" Coach shouted, making me pay attention to him, "Step out of the court for a moment..." His gaze then went past me and stared at someone from behind me, "Bring along your friend so that there won't be any more commotion,"

Coach then pushed me further and made me turn around. When I did, I saw Lucy was slightly trembling in her spot; fidgeting with her hands as she stared at me with worry. Without words, I took Lucy's hand and hauled her after me. We stepped out of the basketball gym and went straight to a deserted area near the gym.

I hear Lucy whine about how she can't keep up and how I'm holding her too tight. Quickly letting her wrist go, I turned to look at her with an angered expression. I don't know what to say but I'm full of rage, I just don't know where to start.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy asks me, hesitating to come closer  
"What do you think?" I reply back, sounding more annoyed than expected. It was obvious because Lucy suddenly stepped back a little and looked down to her shoes  
"I'm sorry," She mutters back before she starts fumbling with the ends of her cardigan  
"What were you thinking, going to the basketball gym wearing those kinds of clothes?" I asked menacingly, making Lucy look back at me with a stunned gaze  
"What's wrong with my clothes?" Lucy questioned me, sounding so surprised and annoyed, "Are we back to this discussion again?"  
"Apparently yes!" I exclaimed back. Lucy widens her eyes to me as she clenched her fist close, "Why don't you listen to me?! I told you not to wear those kinds of clothes when you roam around school!"  
"What's so wrong about my clothes?!" Lucy stomps her foot, "It's not like I'm walking around school naked!"  
"Bullshit your clothes! With those clothes you wear, you barely cover anything! They just wish you were walking around naked!" I shouted in outburst when suddenly I was slapped in the face. With the stinging feeling on my cheek, I hesitated to look at Lucy but then the rage inside of me hasn't dwindled.

"I guess, you don't mind it because for the first time…" I slowly looked at Lucy, who was trembling in tears and anger, "People pay attention to you. They give you the attention you never had,"

Lucy then slaps me again. After that slap, she pushed me and punched me in the chest. She repeated these three assaults to me until I brought up my arms to cover myself as I felt sore with her punches and slaps.

"How can you say that to me?" Lucy finally spoke, with her voice cracking up as she cried, "Of all people, how could you think so low of me?" She hiccupped very hard, clearly, she was having a hard time to breathe, "I thought you were my best friend. I thought you'd be on my side, ignoring those people who have nothing good to say…"

Slowly, I looked at Lucy and immediately broke my heart when I saw her red puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks, and trembling lips. She was truly hurt and disappointed.

"But I'm wrong…" Lucy weeps hard, making me want to console her but my hand wavered to reach out knowing I was the reason why she was crying, "You're just like them. You think I'm pathetic and you think I changed the way I dressed up because I wanted attention. Fuck you!" Lucy pushed me again and pointed a finger, "I can't believe, all this time you have thought of me shallowly," she shook her head, slowly backing away from me as I feared I'd never see her again, "Don't you ever talk to me again"

And with that, Lucy sprinted away from me with tears trailing behind her. Suddenly, I felt weak as I stood alone in the empty grounds of Fairy Tail University.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

 _Up Next: 6: Friends?_

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry for the late update! I do hope you enjoyed the chapter somehow...

* * *

Author's response to reviews:

Tomoe Dragneel- Here is the next chapter! Now you know what Natsu's reaction to Lucy's body physique.  
RandomAnimeNerd- Thank you for loving the story! I hope I gave you a good chapter...  
Krishnaaaa- Thanks for liking my writing style, it's nice to know someone likes my way of writing. Enjoy the chapter!  
Crystalic Lotus- I hope I didn't break your heart this time...  
sarara1.8- I really really like you too for supporting this story! Enjoy the chapter  
Curlygurl05- Here is the update! and I hope I gave you enough NaLu action...


	8. Five: Her skimpy clothes

**FIVE: Her skimpy clothes**  
 _(Natsu's Point of View)_

 _ **Fairy Tail University**_

Standing in one of the hallways of the Literature department, I patiently waited for Lucy to come out of her third-period class. At this hour, we both have an hour of free time before we head on to our next class again.

The last class I had, had an early dismissal since our professor had to go to a convention in which he was to present an experiment regarding molecules. So as soon as our professor dashed off our room, I quickly ran to the English and Literature department building so that I could catch Lucy instead of just meeting up in a café.

 _Kring! Kring! Kring!_

Sounds of chairs being pushed back were heard and a loud older woman suddenly announces the submission of projects. Soon enough, the doors to the classroom open and students began to flee out with their bags over their shoulders. Some just walked past me while others greeted me sultry, which I quickly dismiss as I try to look for Lucy.

Since Lucy started having new a fashion style, it makes it hard for me to find her. Before, I'd just look for a girl wearing a large t-shirt and a baggy pants and poof! I'd spot Lucy. But now, I have to find a blonde girl, wearing either a skirt, or a dress, or shorts for school, and bam! I'd easily mistake any blonde girl for her.

Groaning in annoyance as I couldn't find my best friend, I finally sneak inside the room only to see Lucy standing by the corner of the room, talking to her classmates. This view shouldn't be annoying at all because, first, Lucy is just talking with her _boy_ classmates, and second, they were talking about the project, I think...

But I couldn't help but feel the irritation with how the guy was obviously trying to flirt with Lucy. Even though Lucy is passively talking to him, I can sense the sensual gaze of that black-haired moron.

"Lucy!" I suddenly shout as I see the filthy hands of the guy try to touch Lucy by the arm. Startling Lucy, she whipped around to look at me with a stunned look.  
"Ah-Natsu! Wait! Just a second!" Lucy pleaded to me before she looks back at her classmate and said, "Hey, let's just talk it over in Language Synthesis later, okay?" She then dashed to get her backpack and run towards me.

And that's the only time I noticed her clothes. Of course, she had to wear something girly again. Wearing her dress that ends right at the middle of her thighs, and as she hurriedly runs towards me, making her dress ride up a little, I suddenly commented.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked as my brows furrowed in question  
When Lucy stood before me and looks down to her attire, she quickly glanced up and said, "No, I have my jacket," Lucy the shrugs her shoulder to emphasize her jacket to me.

I just rolled my eyes at her as I turn away and headed for the doors. Following next to me, Lucy slightly bumps me and asks, "Why'd you ask anyway?"  
"Nothing…" I denied as I kept my gaze in front  
"Shut up Natsu, I know you're lying…" Lucy then walks ahead of me and quickly turns to walk backward and face me, "Still not used to my clothes?"  
I shrugged my shoulders as I kept my gaze away from her. Although, my peripheral view was on her just to make sure she wouldn't bump anyone.

"Oh, come on Natsu," Lucy then walked back to my side and entangles her arms to mine as she tries to tug me done, "It's Wednesday already, by now you should be okay with my clothes,"  
"I'm okay with your clothes, alright?" I reply back as I looked at the smaller girl next to me. Lucy then draws her brows up, questioning me silently, "It's true…it's just that, you're gaining attention from others,"  
"And since when did that matter to you?" Lucy asks back as she pulls her arms away from me to fix the straps of her backpack on her shoulders  
"Lately?" I answer back, "But I'm not talking about popularity here, Luce. I'm talking about unwanted attention from perverted guys,"  
"Like you?" Lucy quickly injects that I immediately countered back  
"I'm not a pervert," I then gave a stern look to the blonde, who just chuckled at my face. Rolling my eyes, I then suddenly took Lucy's hand as I made a right turn, heading towards the Sweet Tooth Café.

"Do you even get my point, Luce?" I looked at Lucy who was looking back at me. Lucy then nods her head before she tucks her hands into her jacket's pocket and looked away  
Lucy then replies, "Yeah, but I don't think you should worry too much about it" she then glances at me, "Many girls wear exactly just like mine, sometimes even shorter. So you don't have to worry. I can do Lucy kick if they get too cocky on me," Lucy then grins at me, making me scoff at her.

Soon enough, I drape my arm around her shoulder and shook my head. Of course, Lucy isn't afraid to deal with people. She's got this punkish attitude at times and I wonder sometimes why I should worry about her. She's pretty much capable of taking care of herself.

"You know, if you do some Lucy kick, you'd probably give them more of a bonus than pain," I stated as I imagined Lucy doing her signature kick  
"What do you mean?" Lucy curiously asks under my arm  
"Well," I then looked down at her and then chuckles. I quickly looked away and continued, "With you wearing skirts or dress, I bet, the moment you raise your legs, your panties would show," and with that, I was shoved by my side  
Lucy then shouts out to me, "Pervert!" and that made me laugh even more.

As I continue to laugh, Lucy and I barely noticed that we have arrived at the café already and a few of our friends were there as well. Sitting in the corner booth of the café, Laxus and Hibiki sat at one side while Cana sat at the other. The instance we walked in, Cana raised her hand and waved at us.

"Oy, Lucy! Natsu! Over here!" Cana invites and waves us to come over

Without hesitation, Lucy and I walked up to them and Lucy quickly took her seat next to Cana. Since Laxus and Hibiki took most of the space in the booth, I diligently pulled a chair from a table and sat in the middle of the booth.

"Hey, Lucy, you look lovely today…" Hibiki then takes the hand of the blonde and kissed her backhand. Lucy then gawks at the sandy-brown-haired man before she pulls her hand away, "Hibiki, that would be your last," she warned and we all laughed  
"Oh come on, Lucy," Hibiki then flutters his eyelashes as if to entice the blonde girl, "I just want to compliment you,"  
Cana then scoffs at the words of the boy, "Shut up Hibiki, you want me to tell this to Jenny?"  
"Jenny?" Lucy asks before she glances at Hibiki again, who was now slightly blushing, "As in Jenny Realight? The girl who has been competing Mira in different bikini contests?"

Instead of answering Lucy, Hibiki glared at Cana and exclaimed, "Shut up Cana! That was just a one-time thing!"

Laxus then scoffs and laughs next to the smaller guy, who quickly yelped in surprise with the sudden menacing laugh of the blonde  
"Laxus! Please don't tell Mira!" Hibiki then turns to look at Laxus and relentlessly bowed his head to the man

As the sandy-brown-haired man continued to plead for mercy from Laxus, Lucy and Cana just chuckled together before they mentioned of ordering their snacks. Since Lucy knew what I always ate for snacks, she didn't bother to ask me and instead just asked for my contribution of money. When they have walked to the counter, Hibiki finally stopped from wailing and Laxus suddenly nudged my leg.

"Since when did you outwardly checked out Lucy like that?" Laxus comments at me when he saw me sternly looking at Lucy. Abruptly gawking at the bigger man then scrunches my face in shock, I furiously shook my head at him  
"What the hell, Pikachu? I'm not checking out Lucy," I countered back but I was immediately struck in the head, making me yelp in pain, "Gah! What was that for?!" I shouted  
"Don't call me that you flame-princess," Laxus grunts before he crosses his arms and smirks at me

"Hey, Natsu, are you going to ask Lucy out? 'Cause if not-"  
"Not in your fucking dreams, libido boy," I said interrupting Hibiki, making him pout and fume about how I'm unfair, "Just because Lucy starts wearing skirts, you get your pants so excited. You want me to knock some senses to your little weiner?"  
"Stop!" Hibiki blushingly shakes his head, "Fine, I'm not going to ask Lucy out,"

"You know Hibiki, stick with Jenny. I'm pretty sure you get plenty excitement with her," Laxus then grins mischievously when Hibiki turns red again  
"Hey, stay away from my sex life would you?!" Hibiki then scoots away from Laxus as he crosses his arms and begins to ignore us.

As Hibiki does that, Laxus then turns his attention to me and nudged my leg again, "Oy, Natsu, seriously, why are you checking out Lucy?"  
"Who said I'm checking her out?" I infuriatingly questions  
"The way you look at her. I know what I'm talking about because damn, I look at Mira like that," Laxus then chuckles to himself  
"Shut up, Laxus. I'm not checking Lucy out, okay?" I then glanced for a moment at Lucy who was still in line with Cana, "I'm just curious about something,"  
"Which is?" Laxus insists on making me spill the bean

Looking back at Laxus, I thought for a moment if I should really ask the man. It has been bothering me for quite some time now, but I never made any action to find some answers. I know, asking Laxus could result to me being laughed at but then, it was better to be laughed at than continuously wonder.

"Have you ever been bothered with the way Mira dresses up?" I ask as I fumble with the ends of my scarf all of a sudden, _damn it! I shouldn't be nervous! Why am I nervous!_  
"Bothered, with Mira's way of dressing up?" Laxus repeats my question as he thought for a second before he chortles in his seat, "Seriously? Why would I care? Seeing Mira wear those sexy shorts and skirts gives me free access to stare at her legs,"

I then groan with his response. Of course, Laxus is one pervert for his girlfriend, "Why did I bother to ask?" I questioned myself as I lean forward to the table and hid within my arms. Soon Laxus boisterously laughs at me while he occasionally slapped my back. When I had enough slapping, I sat up straight and glared at him and this only made Laxus laugh harder.

Soon enough, Lucy and Cana came back to the table brought all our food and we all quickly dig in. Since we only had a few more minutes left before our next class started, Lucy and I quickly bid goodbye to the others and went ahead back to campus.

As we strolled our way back to our respective buildings, I took one last look at Lucy's appearance; _Lucy looks like some model out of a fashion magazine_. I then shook my head as I stopped in my pace, "Luce," I called. As Lucy looks at me with a gentle smile on her face, I continued, "What time is your lunch break?"  
"Around 12:30. What about you?" She asks back  
"Too bad, my lunch starts at 2," I then kicked the ground as I expressed my dismay  
"Oh, it's alright," Lucy then ran up to me and gave me a quick hug, "Text-text?" she asks at once when she pulled away  
"Yeah, sure," I said back as I nodded my head. Soon Lucy ran off towards the English and Literature building after she waved goodbye to me. When she was no longer in sight, I went on to the Engineering department building.

 **x…|X|…x**

 _1:30 PM-Fluid and Particle Mechanics class- RM. E306_

As our class started 30 minutes ago, there is no topic in class that made me so interested to listen. After all, there is this question that keeps on lingering in my mind. Sighing again for the nth time as our professor continued to discuss the 13th chapter of our textbook, Gray suddenly jostles his elbow to me, making me snap out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked as I glanced at the raven-haired man  
"Would you quit sighing? It's annoying," Gray remarks to me before he grumbles and looks back at our professor

Rolling my eyes at the man, I just continued to slouch further in my seat until I was barely seen by my teacher. Still not in the mood to listen, I then returned to my own thoughts when Gray intentionally nudges my foot.

"What the hell is your problem, Ice-princess?" I enraged asked with a glare towards him  
"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Gray mutters as he stares at my lousy seating, "What the hell is your problem, flame-brain?"  
"Shut up," I murmur back as I sank deeper into my seat but then Gray kicked my leg again, making me sit up straight and smack his head, "What do you want?!" I whispered loud enough not to disturb the class  
"Besides from looking like a shit, you look like some lost ugly-lizard," Gray barks back to me with a smirk on his face  
"Hmph, I'm a salamander you ice-dick," I muttered back as Gray rolled his eyes on me  
"Whatever lizard," Gray then looks away to pretend he was listening, "But seriously pyro, what's up with your pants? Thinking doesn't suit you,"

I then thought for a moment. _Should I ask Gray? Shit, Ice-princess will just laugh at me the way Laxus did._

"You and Juvia aren't a thing, right?" I asked to clarify something before I consider the thought of asking the real question  
Gray slowly looks at me with a bored expression, "How many times did I say this before? Juvia and I aren't a thing. We're just friends,"  
"And she's just your stalker?" I added before I stifle a laughter when Gray stiffen and glared at me  
"Shut up," Gray muttered before he looks away again  
"Okay, so you and Juvia aren't a couple, so technically, you shouldn't be so…" I then trailed off to think of the right word to mention, "…overprotective? Or um, very concerned about-"  
"What's your point?" Gray interrupts me as he is obviously annoyed with my hesitation

I then thought about his question, _what is my point?_

"My point is…" I then hesitated again, making Gray glare at me. So I just gave up and asked my true question, "Have you ever been bothered with how Juvia dresses up?"  
"You're still bothered with Lucy's new get up?" Gray answers to me, barely answering my questions which irked me because I wanted his opinion and not his questioning  
"Shut up and just answer my question," I irately state back  
Gray then scoffed at me before he shakes his head and looked down at the blackboard full of writings made by our professor, "I never really pay much attention to Juvia. So, what more of her clothes," Gray then gave a side glance to me as I thought about his answer  
"So, it doesn't bother you that Juvia wears dresses or skirts that, I don't know, flaunts her legs?" I asked back as I tried to remember how Juvia dresses up  
"Are you seriously checking Juvia out?" Gray suddenly sounded irritated, obviously, hates the idea that I am thinking of Juvia in dresses. To annoy the ice-head, I grinned at him and shrugged my shoulder  
"She's single, right?" I then smirked to myself when it was clear Gray was fuming in anger  
"Yeah, so?" Gray replies back to me madly but he's trying not to sound bothered at all  
"So, I can stare at her if she wears shorts, or skirts, or dress-"  
"Shut up," Gray quickly cuts me off, "You can't look at Juvia like that,"

"Now do you understand my point?" I immediately ask back when I noticed Gray's reaction is similar to my own reaction every time I hear someone or see someone laying eyes on Lucy

Gray's brows then fly up in confusion but his confusion was quickly clarified when he realized what I was trying to do.

"Ah," Gray then tightens his lips as he thought for a moment before he slowly drags his body down to his chair and looks at me, "It shouldn't bother us, flame-brain. Technically, it's their choice and we don't own them to tell them what they should and shouldn't wear,"  
"But you're bothered as well?" I clarified as I lean closer to Gray and whisper, "Just like me,"  
Gray then knuckles my forehead and I quickly flinched away in pain. When I was able to contain my fury and just glower at Gray, he chortles at me as he says, "Read between the lines and just shut up already pyro," and with that, he looked away and leaned away from me as he tried to listen again in class.

Thinking to myself, I pondered at his words. Just like me, he's bothered by the idea that other guys could ogle Juvia. But he has never been bothered with the way Juvia dresses up. His explanation told me that I shouldn't mind that I see Lucy dress up more girly than I'm used to. It's Lucy's choice and I shouldn't stop her if she's comfortable with how she dresses up. It's just a matter of getting used to her skimpy clothes.

* * *

 _ **Dragneel Residence**_

Saturday finally came and Lucy came home with me back to our neighborhood last Friday night. Since there was nothing much to do in the dorm, Lucy told me a day before that she would be going home and that she wanted to hang out with me this weekend. Agreeing to her idea, I told her to come by the house on Saturday morning so that we could do many things together.

Lucy came by the house as expected while I was still in bed snoring away. Totally forgetting to alarm my phone. So, when Lucy came to barge into my room, she audibly groaned as she sees me still sleeping.

Feeling my leg being nudged, I stirred in bed and heard Lucy's voice waking me up, "Oy, Natsu, wake up," she gently shook me awake by my shoulder but I just continued to ignore her as I thought I was dreaming  
"Hey, sleepyhead, you promised me…" she mumbles to me as she slightly pokes my arm, only making me brush her hand off and turn on my other side. But then, she didn't stop as she poked my cheek this time and mutters, "Na~tsu, wakey-wakey,"  
"Luce?" I finally moan as I brought my head up to glance at the blonde hovering over me and she quickly smiles as she pull away  
"Come on, I want to do a lot of things!" Lucy cried out before she walks away from the bed and goes up to my closet.

Lucy then began to pull a towel out and throws it at me as I slowly sat up in bed. Hitting me right in the face, I groan in annoyance for the early bossy-ness of the blonde. Pulling the towel away from my face, I saw Lucy rampaging my drawers and disgustedly pulls out my boxer to throw it again at me.

"Luce, seriously, don't you know what privacy is?" I grunted as my boxers flew and drop on the floor, right next to my bed  
"I know what it is. But you're taking so long to move so I'm helping you out," Lucy then turns to look at me and scowled, "See, you're not even standing up yet. You're practically just watching me invade your _privacy,_ "  
Moaning in exasperation, I pulled my legs off the bed and lazily stood up to pick up my boxers. As I stood next to Lucy, I roughly took my pants away from her and pulled a drawer open to get my shirt. With that, Lucy stepped back and sat instead on my bed.

"You happy now?" I then showed her the clothes I was holding, only to see her sitting on my bed with crossed legs, making her dress fall back to her hips, revealing too much of her thighs.

"What are you wearing?" I suddenly uttered, making Lucy look down to her own clothes  
"A dress," Lucy then inspects the ends of her dress, revealing her panty to me, which made me turn away because I knew it wasn't appropriate to look  
"I know," I answer back, "But, do you even know how to sit when you're wearing a dress?"  
"What do you mean?" Lucy then brought her legs down and stood up  
I then turned to look at her again, knowing it's safe to do so, "You just showed me your underwear,"  
Lucy raised her brows at me, obviously not believing me, "Yeah, right,"  
Scoffing at her, I then answered, "Yeah, I did. I know what you're underwear is. It's a black and white stripes underwear,"

Soon Lucy blushed, telling me I was right. She quickly pulls her dress down and glares at me, "Why did you look?!"  
"I didn't mean to," I said shrugging my shoulders before I turned to my bathroom and disappear inside as I closed the door. When I got in, I thought to myself that I didn't want anyone else witnessing what I just witnessed so, I opened the door once more and called Lucy's attention.

"Oy, Luce,"  
"What?" Lucy whipped turning to look at me  
"I don't like other people seeing your undies...why not pull out some sweatpants from my drawer and wear them instead?" I then closed my door, leaving Lucy utterly confused.

 **x…|X|…x**

Once I was dressed, I spot Lucy lying down on her stomach on my bed, with her legs folded up and swinging back and forth. Seeing her like that, still, in her dress, I couldn't help but groan in disbelief. Closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose, I muttered to Lucy in a deep voice, "Luce, your dress,"  
Lucy quickly turns as she yelps in surprise. Pulling her dress down, she stuttered, "L-look away!"

I suddenly opened my eyes wide and looked at Lucy astonished, "Luce! I told you to change in sweatpants!"  
Sitting up on her shin, Lucy pulled her dress down again as to cover as much skin as possible, she answered, "Can't I just wear my own clothes?"  
Grumbling in my spot, I threw my hands up and gave up on the blonde, "Fine! At least find something to cover up your legs so that you wouldn't continuously pull down your dress!"

Lucy leaped off the bed and ran to the next room. Following after her, I saw her enter Wendy's room and asked if she could borrow some leggings. As I stood by the door frame of my sister's room, I saw the two were trying our different leggings but it was all too small for her.

"Wendy, don't you have a bigger size?" I asked. Wendy then leans to the side to look at me and answer  
"Natsu-nii, do I look like I'm as tall as Lucy-nee?" Wendy then grouches at me before she looks away and continues to help Lucy  
"Natsu, there is no leggings Wendy could lend me," Lucy states to me over her shoulder  
Sighing in defeat, I answer, "Fine, let's just go," and with that, I turn away from them and headed to my room to grab my wallet, cell phone, and scarf.

When I secured the scarf around my neck as I stepped out of my room, Lucy was already in the living room, standing at the back of the couch, while my mother animatedly talked to her.

"Lucy! I really love your dress!" Mom exclaims as she closes her magazine to gaze at Lucy  
"Thank you," Lucy replies as she shyly smiles at my mother  
"You know, you look more beautiful when you wear these kinds of clothes. Since when did you decide to change your style?" Mom inquires as she stood up and walked up to the blonde, to check out her outfit  
"Eto...it started during Wendy's birthday," Lucy timidly looks away, "Levy practically took all of my old clothes and gave it away,"  
"Ah, Gajeel's girlfriend?" Mom then snickers, "I knew that girl is smart,"  
"And tricky," Lucy adds before she chuckles along with my mother

"Mom," I suddenly called, cutting off the conversation of the two, "Lucy and I will just head out,"  
"Alright, take care of Lucy," Mom said as she ushered Lucy towards me before she winks at me

Shaking my head in disbelief, I gestured to Lucy to step out first as I opened the door for her. When Lucy was out, I looked at my mother again and saw her winking at me. She also mumbles something about me and Lucy going on a date. Rolling my eyes to my mom's weird thoughts, I stepped out of the house and closed the door behind me.

"Ready?" I asked Lucy after she slipped into her leather jacket  
"Yep," Lucy then grins to me before she tugs me away with her

* * *

 _ **Magnolia City**_

 _(Third person's POV)_

Walking on one of the streets of Magnolia, the two best friends aimlessly strolled around the city. The city is filled with different shops and selling different items. The place isn't new to the two since they grew up in the city they are living in now. But it always brought happiness and excitement to them as they walk around the streets of Magnolia.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Natsu asks with his hands inside the front pocket of his pants as he glances at the girl next to him, who was happily humming while she walked  
"Hmm…" Lucy thought for a second before she looks back at Natsu, "I don't know actually. I just feel like walking around the city,"  
"Walking around the city?" Natsu echoes back before his brows went up, "And why do you want to do that?"  
"I don't know," Lucy shrugs answering, and then she suddenly stops in her tracks as a store caught her attention. Pointing at the store, Lucy giddily bounces in place as she tugs the shoulder sleeve of Natsu's shirt.

"Natsu, let's go there!" Lucy excitedly exclaims, finally making Natsu look at the same direction Lucy was pointing at. It is a music store where old records and phonograph is being used instead of the latest technology to listen to music. Lucy immediately tugs Natsu as she hurried to enter the shop.

The place was still deserted, only an old man standing by one of the photographs, cleaning the oldest kind of record player. After the chimes rang when Lucy opened the doors to the store, the old man greeted with a shaky voice without really looking back at them.

"Welcome to the Old Music shop. Choose any record you want to play for the day," the old man said as he continued to wipe the old record player  
"Good morning! Um, I was wondering if you have some mellow music." Lucy said before she glances at Natsu, who was looking at the old man as well  
"Oh sure," the old man then turns to look at them, only to be quite surprised with his young costumers, "I didn't expect young adults to be my first customer for the day,"  
"Well, we were just strolling around when Lucy found your shop," Natsu said before he begins to walk up to the different tables filled with records  
"Oh really?" The old man then chuckles to himself, "Well then this day is going to be interesting,"  
"How so?" Lucy asks this time as she walks up to Natsu and does the same thing he was doing  
"I can't say but let's just assume this day is going to be filled with colors," the old man then chortles before he places the stylus to a record and music begins to flow around the store.

Soon a smile grew on Lucy's face as sweet mellow music floated around the place. Unconsciously, Lucy let her footing move on its own, swaying to the rhythm of the music. Sooner than later, she begins to dance on her own, twirling around as to match the pacing of the music.

Chuckling to himself, Natsu amusingly watched Lucy dance around. For the first time, he appreciated the dress she was wearing. Her dress floated around at every sway she makes, then it would turn balloon whenever she twirls around. Seeing her like this brought a new sensation to Natsu. He was like watching a goddess dance around in paradise when suddenly the soft music turned into a hard music.

Abruptly turning his head, Natsu looked at the old record player, only to see another customer standing by the old record player. Cocking his head in confusion, he looked at Lucy and whispered, "I didn't notice him,"  
"Neither did I," Lucy whispers back before she shuffles back next to Natsu and pushed him towards the front desk  
"Hi," Lucy greets the old man, who had a wide smile on his face, "Um, how much was for the music played?"  
"For you it's free," the old man answers in a soft voice before he winks at her and made Lucy chuckle along with him  
"Thanks," Lucy smiled at the man before she waves goodbye to him and exits the store.

"That was fun for a starter of the day," Lucy mutters as she and Natsu began to stroll around the city again  
"Yeah," Natsu answers back with a grin on his face, "I really didn't expect that change of music type though," the two best friends then laugh when they recalled their faces when the mellow music was suddenly changed into something more punkish.

"So where do we go next?" Lucy questions as she gives a fast glance at the pinkette  
"I don't know," Natsu replies  
"Think," Lucy instructs as she slightly nudges him, "It's your turn to pick,"  
"Hm, okay…" Natsu then trails off when he suddenly remembered he wanted to do some video games, "How about arcade?"  
"Arcade?" Lucy chimes in excitement, "Sure! I miss doing that!" and with that, Lucy pulled Natsu into a sprint as they ran towards the usual arcade place they go to when they were in high school.

As expected, the place wasn't crowded yet since it was still just a quarter past nine in the morning. Basically, all the usual customers of the place were still asleep. Soon, the two ran up to all the video machines and played every game available. They wasted their coins in every machine slots and won from several games.

The two barely noticed that the time past by so fast. They didn't even feel any hunger as they just continued to play. Time only became an issue when the arcade suddenly became crowded. It was obvious that the usual customers of the place were now back, making it difficult to walk around. So, in an instance, Natsu grabbed a hold of Lucy's hand and pulled her along as they headed out of the arcade.

"Woah," Natsu expresses as he stumbles out of crowding arcade. Soon, he was laughing to himself as he felt adrenaline run in his veins. Chuckling softly as well, Lucy pulled her hair-tie and began to brush her blonde hair with her fingers. When Natsu caught this in his peripheral view, he abruptly faces her and grabbed her hand.

"Put your hair down," Natsu said as he brushed off the hands of the blonde and fixed her hair instead, "You look better when your hair is down,"  
"Really?" Lucy asked surprised  
"Yeah," Natsu nods his head while he flicked a few strands of hair away from Lucy's eyes, "You always tie your hair in ponytail so people can't really see how nice your hair is...there," Natsu finishes with a smile before he stands next to her and drape his arm around her shoulder as they begin to walk again.

As they continued to walk around Magnolia, Natsu's stomach began to rumble, making Lucy laugh hard. Apparently, Natsu was hungry and Lucy couldn't help but be amused how outspoken Natsu's hunger could be. So, stepping out of his grasp, Lucy looped her arms to his other arm and tugged him to the nearest eatery they could find.

"Should this be your treat?" Lucy asked with an amused smile  
"I just treated you last Thursday," Natsu whines back  
"Exactly, so this is your treat!" Lucy then sprints, making Natsu stumble, while he wail and shout how he has no money

Soon, the two were at Big Mike's burger. It was half crowded so Natsu immediately said that he'd look for a table while Lucy heads on to the counter and order them their lunch. Since Lucy knew the appetite of the teen, Natsu didn't bother telling her what he wanted. So, Lucy just agreed and headed to the counter to line up.

As Natsu found a table located a few meters away from the counter, Natsu was still able to spot Lucy standing in line waiting for her turn to be accommodated. He leaned over the table and pulled out his phone to check on his social media account.

As he was in the middle of scanning his feeds, he suddenly hears some laughter from the front. Natsu slowly looked up with a bored expression only to sit up straight in an instant when he saw a few guys standing behind Lucy and was grinning mischievously at her bottom. Lucy wasn't particularly aware that the boys behind her were actually staring at her ass. She was more focused on the idea that she wanted the girl before her to finish in giving out her order so that she could speak with the crew already.

When Natsu felt his blood boil in anger, his fury heightens, even more, when the guy right behind Lucy suddenly brought out a cell phone and positioned it close to the ends of Lucy's dress. Abruptly standing up from his seat, he dashed to Lucy and wraps an arm around her shoulder, making Lucy stumble to the side as she shrieked in surprise.

"Ah, Natsu, what are you doing here?!" Lucy questions when she somehow regains her balance with the help of Natsu's grip. Natsu wasn't looking at her but instead at her back, with rage in his eyes. Confused for the expression of the man, she poked his cheek and Natsu quickly looks back at her.

"Yeah?" Natsu softly answers, making Lucy even more confused. But she shook her head and asked the same question again  
"What are you doing here? Did you find us a table or should I just ask for a take out?" Lucy then furrows her brow when Natsu shook his head  
"Nah, I found us one. Why don't you guard our table and I order our lunch instead?" Natsu offered as he slowly switched places with Lucy, making her stand outside the line  
"Huh? Why?" Lucy asked puzzled but Natsu just grinned at her and brought out his hand  
"Can I have my wallet?" Natsu open-closes his hand as Lucy slowly pulled out his wallet and places it on his hand  
"Are you sure?" Lucy continues to ask, still mystified for the sudden change of roles  
"Yep, go. Save our seat before someone steals it," Natsu brushes Lucy off and the blonde soon left to head back to the table Natsu has gotten.

When Lucy was no longer in earshot, Natsu rapidly turns to look at the two young teens, who looked like high schoolers. He gave a stern look to them, making the two boys gulp in nervousness just like the instance Natsu came and gave them a death gaze.

"Try to peep under my friend's dress again, I'll make sure your faces will be remodeled by my fist," Natsu threatened and the two boys furiously nodded their heads, feeling their spine paralyzed in fear  
"oh and one more thing," Natsu said bringing one finger up as he remembered a value he needed to share, "Don't you _ever_ do that to other girls. You stupid little-perverted boys, keep your little weiner in check, would ya?!" Natsu exclaims and the two quickly shrieked in fear

" _Next!"_

Natsu then turns away from them and quickly puts on a smile towards the crew. He walked up to her and said, "Hi, can I have meals B2, D4, and E3…oh and add meal D3, then one unlimited coke and a regular,"

 **x…|X|…x**

After having their lunch and spending a few more hours chatting, Lucy thought of going home already but Natsu insisted that they'd go to the park since it was still early afternoon. Giving into Natsu's wish, the two headed for the park within their neighborhood.

The playground was quite deserted since it was early afternoon and the sun is still high. Lucy quickly ran to the swings and sat down as she licked her ice cream. Without being told, Natsu shoved his ice popsicle to his mouth and stood behind Lucy to gently push her back so that she'd start swinging.

As Lucy swings with her feet up, she starts to giggle when warm wind caresses her cheek. Smiling to himself as he pulled the ice popsicle out of his mouth while he continuously pushed her with one hand, he then suddenly mumbles, "I told you, you'd enjoy the park,"  
"Yeah, yeah," Lucy replies back as she jokingly rolled her eyes before she giddily laughs again when Natsu pushed her harder, making her seat fly higher

"You know, there were these two boys at Big Mike's that were trying to peep up a girl's underwear," Natsu suddenly shared as he remembers to the two pervert kids  
"Really?" Lucy astonishingly exclaims as she looks over her shoulder  
"Yeah, but I stopped them before they could even do it," Natsu boosted his ego as he thought of his good deed  
"Wow! My best friend is such a good guy!" Lucy compliments and quickly laughs when she noticed Natsu brought his chest out in confidence. But her laughter slowly tones down when Natsu didn't reply back anymore

"Let me guess…you're worried that guys would start acting perverted towards me?" Lucy then shifts a little in her seat, making the swing change direction slightly. Natsu then nods his head, completely forgetting to push Lucy again.

Soon enough, the swing slows down and Lucy quickly stops it with her feet buried in the sand. Standing up, she walked up to Natsu and quickly hugs him. Embracing the man, Lucy felt Natsu stiffen for a moment before she felt him wrap his own arms around her back.

"Please don't worry too much about me because if you do, you'll never leave my side and I'd be taking so much of your time," Lucy mutters over Natsu's chest, barely able to rest her chin on his shoulder due to height difference  
"I don't mind," Natsu mumbles back in her hair as he tightens his hold to her  
"Natsu," Lucy said his name like she was reprimanding him, "Relax with the over protectiveness,"  
"How can I when boys can take advantage of you anytime?" Natsu disputes but Lucy just chuckles at him and slightly pulls away from the embrace  
"How about this…I'll start wearing pants more often and lesser skirts and dresses," Lucy asks as she hope it would make Natsu agree  
"Promise?" Natsu asked for reassurance. Lucy then nods her head and smiles at him, "Promise,"

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail University**_

 _(Natsu's Point of View)_

Monday came and I was about to sneak inside the female dormitory when Hilda-sama suddenly stood in front of the entrance and made me stop right at the front steps of the building.

"And where do you think you're going?!" Hilda-sama shouts to me as she placed her hands on her hips

Awkwardly laughing, I scratched my head and bowed before the elder woman, "G-good morning, Hilda-sama,"  
"Scram!" She exclaims as she brushes me off right away and turns her back on me as she takes her seat by the counter.

Left with no choice, I settled down to the front steps and brought out my mobile phone to text Lucy. I told her I'd be waiting for her outside the building since their matron is already at the front desk. Within a few minutes, she texted backed an 'ok' and adds, 'I'm on my way out,'

So patiently waiting for my best friend, I was quite surprised when someone suddenly taps me on the head. I quickly looked up and saw Lucy standing behind me, with her hair down and her long bangs tied with a small ribbon.

"Morning," she greets with a smile before she steps away and stood in front of me.

At that instance, I saw her outfit. But it isn't just about the outfit; it was how her clothes accented her body. With her three-fourths shirt, skinny jeans, and heeled sandals, it is obvious Lucy has wide hips with lean legs, tiny waist, flat stomach, and enormous chest.

Shaking my head, not liking how my brain is processing the image of my best friend right in front of me, I quickly stood up and smiled at her, "Well, you look great! With that jeans…"  
"I knew you'd like it," Lucy winks at me before she chuckles and pulls me away from the Fairy Hills dormitory.

 **x…|X|…x**

Classes for that day finally ends and I barely got to see Lucy today besides our first class. Most of her major subjects were on Monday and so was mine, so we barely got to see one another. But I guess it should have been a blessing for me because I had a good reason not to worry about her, about how she was gaining unwanted attention. But that was not the case; after all, I heard a lot of unnecessary comments.

From time to time, while I stroll to my next class, I'd hear some marketing students talking about a blonde girl from the Literature department who used to be a _tomboy_ is a full blown girl now. Then there would be some group of girls from my department, talking about Lucy, as in literally mentioning her name, and saying that the reason she was all girly now is because she was dating someone from another school. And the worst I have heard that day was a bunch of my teammates from basketball, talking about a blonde girl they saw from the literature department, who has a nice ass. I would have shrugged it off since there were a few more students from that department that had a blonde hair. But then, a freshman student suddenly named the girl and uttered Lucy's name.

Whipping my head to look at them, I suddenly shouted, "Shut the fuck up Kyoru!"

The whole team suddenly turns quiet as they didn't expect my sudden outrage. Of course, the moment I shouted and realized who they were talking about, they turned embarrassed knowing Lucy is my best friend.

"Don't you ever talk about Lucy like that again," I muttered to them dangerously before I turn away and headed for the locker rooms to change.

When I was done and our coach was blaring some instructions, I quickly ran back to my team and started doing warm ups. We were divided into two groups, the Alpha, and Bravo team. The boys I shouted at were mostly from the bravo team, so it didn't bother me much when my literal teammates looked at me

"I heard you shouted at Kyoru," Daicho, one of my teammate next to me states as we both bend to the side to stretch  
"Yeah, that freshie is getting a hang of Buck's ugly attitude," I replied back before we stood up straight and bend on the other side  
"huh, what did Kyoru say that irked you?" Daicho asks again  
"He just said Lucy's name but the topic they were talking was really inappropriate," I said back  
"Ahh, no wonder..." Daicho and I then stood up straight before we did a fast jog in place

When we felt our lungs burn due to lack of air, we slowed down to our pace and did a slow jog. My other teammate then talks to me, "So, Dragneel, when did Lucy start abandoning those big shirts?"  
"During my sister's birthday..." I reply back before I glanced at Hideki, "Apparently Mira and the others, especially Levy, took away all of Lucy's clothes and changed it to something more _appropriate_ for a girl," I then scoffed at the thought making my two teammates chuckle along.

Before we could continue to chat while we warmed up, Buck's voice was suddenly resounding in the whole basketball court. Glancing at him, I saw him laughing out loud while other boys were grinning mischievously. At first, I thought it was nothing, probably someone was just a point of interest of the big guy but then something caught my vision.

A girl with a white loose tank top and dark blue cardigan that ends past her bottom, and a ripped jean shorts, suddenly came to strut inside the basketball gym. I didn't recognize who it was at first, not until I noticed her messy high bun, _Lucy?_

"Hey, Dragneel, isn't that Lucy?" Daicho asks as he gestures his head towards the newly arrived girl, who sat at the third bleacher and waited for the practice game to start.

I was about to run up to Lucy and ask why she was here but then I remembered Lucy texted me that she'd drop by before she meets up with Levy and the other girls. So, stopping myself, I just shrugged my shoulder and replied, "Yeah, she's just passing time,"

I then squatted and placed my palms over my knees and pushed one shoulder forward while the other backward, to stretch out my spine and limbs. I just continued to warm up, trying to subdue my habit of walking up to Lucy. But I was quickly distracted when I heard Buck say out loud, "Hey! Aren't you the lesbo?!"

All the basketball team players suddenly look up and stare at Buck, who was slowly walking towards Lucy. As for Lucy, she slowly looked back at Buck with the most confused look I have ever seen on her face.

"Are you talking to me?" Lucy said though she said it softly, barely heard by everyone afar  
"Yeah," Buck answers with a loud voice and a menacing grin, "Who would have thought the lesbo has a great body under those big sweatshirts?"

Without hesitation, I ran up to Lucy and decided to protect her. Knowing Buck, he would probably sexually assault Lucy verbally even in public.

"Shut up Buckerson, you're just a second-rate player," Lucy insultingly answers, making Buckerson tick off in annoyance but he smiled with sinister in his eyes  
"Oh yeah?" Buck dared, "Who said so, Lesbo? You're just some shitty slut-"

I then pushed Buck away hard, making sure he'd lose balance but he was too much of a bigger guy than me so I only managed to push him a few meters away.

"Flinch, just shut up and leave Lucy alone," I said precariously as I stood in front of Lucy  
"Leave her alone?" Buck then cackles out loud with his head thrown backward before he stands up straight and looked at me passively, "Sure, I'll leave her alone. But I doubt she'd get it," he then snickers again, "With her damn body-"  
I then ran to tackle Buck again, but he just stepped back while other basketball players stopped me from punching Buck, "Shut up! Don't talk about Lucy like that!"

"Natsu!" Lucy calls out to me in alarm, obvious in her voice that she was nervous and surprised

"What? Can't handle the idea that your _best friend_ is somehow a sex symbol around campus?" Buck sniggers a mean laugh

"Gah! Let me go!" I shouted back as fury continues to build up within me

"Natsu!" Lucy shouts again

"Just an advice pinky, if you don't want people roaming around that lesbo with a perverted mind, might as well keep her in a box where they can't fantasize about her,"

"Flinch! Dragneel! Enough of that!" The booming voice of our coach was suddenly heard, making everyone nervous, "What do you think you're doing?! Fighting right at my court?!"

"No, coach..." Buck said with a smug look as he shrugs his shoulder, "I was just giving Dragneel a _senpai_ advice,"

"Fuck you!" I exclaimed as I tried to tackle Buck again but then coach immediately pushed me back and gave a stern look at me

"Dragneel!" Coach shouted, making me pay attention to him, "Step out of the court for a moment..." His gaze then went past me and stared at someone from behind me, "Bring along your friend so that there won't be any more commotion,"

Coach then pushed me further and made me turn around. When I did, I saw Lucy was slightly trembling in her spot; fidgeting with her hands as she stared at me with worry. Without words, I took Lucy's hand and hauled her after me. We stepped out of the basketball gym and went straight to a deserted area near the gym.

I hear Lucy whine about how she can't keep up and how I'm holding her too tight. Quickly letting her wrist go, I turned to look at her with an angered expression. I don't know what to say but I'm full of rage, I just don't know where to start.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy asks me, hesitating to come closer  
"What do you think?" I reply back, sounding more annoyed than expected. It was obvious because Lucy suddenly stepped back a little and looked down to her shoes  
"I'm sorry," She mutters back before she starts fumbling with the ends of her cardigan  
"What were you thinking, going to the basketball gym wearing those kinds of clothes?" I asked menacingly, making Lucy look back at me with a stunned gaze  
"What's wrong with my clothes?" Lucy questioned me, sounding so surprised and annoyed, "Are we back to this discussion again?"  
"Apparently yes!" I exclaimed back. Lucy widens her eyes to me as she clenched her fist close, "Why don't you listen to me?! I told you not to wear those kinds of clothes when you roam around school!"  
"What's so wrong about my clothes?!" Lucy stomps her foot, "It's not like I'm walking around school naked!"  
"Bullshit your clothes! With those clothes you wear, you barely cover anything! They just wish you were walking around naked!" I shouted in outburst when suddenly I was slapped in the face. With the stinging feeling on my cheek, I hesitated to look at Lucy but then the rage inside of me hasn't dwindled.

"I guess, you don't mind it because for the first time…" I slowly looked at Lucy, who was trembling in tears and anger, "People pay attention to you. They give you the attention you never had,"

Lucy then slaps me again. After that slap, she pushed me and punched me in the chest. She repeated these three assaults to me until I brought up my arms to cover myself as I felt sore with her punches and slaps.

"How can you say that to me?" Lucy finally spoke, with her voice cracking up as she cried, "Of all people, how could you think so low of me?" She hiccupped very hard, clearly, she was having a hard time to breathe, "I thought you were my best friend. I thought you'd be on my side, ignoring those people who have nothing good to say…"

Slowly, I looked at Lucy and immediately broke my heart when I saw her red puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks, and trembling lips. She was truly hurt and disappointed.

"But I'm wrong…" Lucy weeps hard, making me want to console her but my hand wavered to reach out knowing I was the reason why she was crying, "You're just like them. You think I'm pathetic and you think I changed the way I dressed up because I wanted attention. Fuck you!" Lucy pushed me again and pointed a finger, "I can't believe, all this time you have thought of me shallowly," she shook her head, slowly backing away from me as I feared I'd never see her again, "Don't you ever talk to me again"

And with that, Lucy sprinted away from me with tears trailing behind her. Suddenly, I felt weak as I stood alone in the empty grounds of Fairy Tail University.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

 _Up Next: 6: "What's wrong with you?!"_

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry for the late update! I do hope you enjoyed the chapter somehow...

* * *

Author's response to reviews:

Tomoe Dragneel- Here is the next chapter! Now you know what Natsu's reaction to Lucy's body physique.  
RandomAnimeNerd- Thank you for loving the story! I hope I gave you a good chapter...  
Krishnaaaa- Thanks for liking my writing style, it's nice to know someone likes my way of writing. Enjoy the chapter!  
Crystalic Lotus- I hope I didn't break your heart this time...  
sarara1.8- I really really like you too for supporting this story! Enjoy the chapter  
Curlygurl05- Here is the update! and I hope I gave you enough NaLu action...


	9. Story Background: Class Schedule

**STORY BACKGROUND: CLASS SCHEDULE**

 ** _Natsu's Class Schedule_**

 **MONDAY**

8:00 AM-9:30 AM –English and Literary Classics: Texts and Traditions  
9:30 AM- 11:30 AM – Engineering Graphics  
12:00 NN- 1:30 PM- Physics  
-BREAK-  
3:00 PM- 5:30 PM- Mechanics of Solids

 **TUESDAY**

7:30 AM- 9:00 AM- Critical Thinking Class  
-BREAK-  
10:00 AM- 11:00 AM- Mechanical Workshop Practices  
-BREAK-  
1:00 PM- 2:30 PM- Communication Skills  
3:00 PM- 4:30 PM- Environment and Energy Studies

 **WEDNESDAY**

9:00 AM- 10:30 AM- Physics  
-BREAK-  
11:30 AM- 1:00 PM- Ethics and Values  
1:00 PM- 2:30 PM- Fluid & Particle Mechanics  
-BREAK-  
4:00 PM- 6:00 PM- Engineering Graphics

 **THURSDAY**

8:00 AM- 9:00 AM- Electrical Workshop Practices  
9:00 AM- 10:30 AM- Communication Skills  
-BREAK-  
11:30 AM – 2:00 PM- Mechanics of Solid  
-BREAK-  
3:00 PM- 4:30 PM- Environment and Energy Studies

 **FRIDAY**

8:00 AM- 9:30 AM- English and Literary Classics: Texts and Traditions  
9:30 AM- 11:00 AM- Fluid & Particle Mechanics  
-BREAK-  
12:30 PM- 4:30 PM Linear Algebra

* * *

 ** _Lucy's Class Schedule_**

 **MONDAY**

8:00 AM-9:30 AM –English and Literary Classics: Texts and Traditions  
9:30 AM- 11:00 AM – Contemporary Literature: Reading and Writing  
-BREAK-  
12:00 NN- 1:30 PM- Critical Thinking Class  
1:30 PM- 3:00 PM- Sociology  
3:30 PM- 4:30 PM- English Communication Tutorial

 **TUESDAY**

8:00 AM- 9:00 AM- Critical Thinking Class  
9:00 AM- 10:30 AM- Early Texts and Contexts  
10:30 PM- 12:00 PM- Introduction to News, Magazine, and Sports Journalism  
-BREAK-  
1:30 PM- 3:00 PM- Women's Studies  
3:00 PM- 4:30 PM- New World Exchanges: Literature in the Age of Discovery

 **WEDNESDAY**

7:00 AM- 8:00 AM- English Communication Workshop Practices  
8:00 AM- 9:00 AM- English Communication Tutorial  
9:00 AM- 10:30 AM-Introduction to News, Magazine, and Sports Journalism  
-BREAK-  
11:00 AM- 12:30 PM- Language Synthesis  
-BREAK-  
2:00 PM- 3:30 PM- Contemporary Literature: Reading and Writing  
3:30 PM- 5:00 PM- Critical Issues in Journalism and Public Relations

 **THURSDAY**

8:00 AM- 9:30 AM- Early Texts and Contexts  
9:30 AM- 11:00 NN- Language Synthesis  
11:00 NN – 12:30 PM- Ethics and Values  
-BREAK-  
1:30 PM- 3:00 PM- Women's Studies  
3:00 PM – 4:30 PM- New World Exchanges: Literature in the Age of Discovery

 **FRIDAY**

8:00 AM- 9:30 AM- English and Literary Classics: Texts and Traditions  
-BREAK-  
11:00 PM- 12:30 PM - Sociology  
12:30 PM- 2:00 PM- Critical Issues in Journalism and Public Relations  
-BREAK-  
3:00 PM- 4:30 PM- English Communication Workshop Practices

* * *

 _Up Next: 6: Friends?_

* * *

PS. I changed the title so don't be confused. And also, chapter 6 is coming soon!


	10. Six: Friends?

**SIX: Friends?**

 _ **Lotus Plaza**_

The boys gathered together to have some drinks on a Tuesday night. There is nothing special for that day, it just so happens the boys wanted some drinks. So, Laxus called on the others and told them that it was his treat.

So sitting in one of the bars of Lotus Plaza, the guys enjoyed the company of their boarding housemates. Everyone was having fun, except for one.

"Then suddenly I walked into Ren and Sherry, and I was like, 'bro didn't know you two dated' and instantly Sherry slapped me on the face!" Loke exclaims, making the others laugh on their seat  
"Well that's what you get for hitting on Sherry," Bickslow points at the orange-haired student

As they all laughed, Loke suddenly noticed the silence of the pinkette next to him. If there was one person who likes seeing him being dumped by a girl, it would be Natsu. But then the man seemed to be out of his character.

"Hey, Natsu, what's up with you?" Loke asks as he nudged the pinkette awake from his thoughts  
"Huh? What?" Natsu said as he sat up straight, surprised to be talked to  
"Leave him be, Loke. Flame-brain is having a mental breakdown," Gray mutters before he drinks his beer  
"Mental breakdown?" Loke asks back to no one in particular as he glances at the pinkette, who has fallen into deep thoughts again. With that in view, Loke bumped Natsu again on the shoulder and tried to snap the pinkette out of his thoughts, "Oy, Natsu,"  
"Huh? Yeah?" Natsu confusingly looked at Loke, "What?"  
"Why are you having a mental breakdown?"

Laxus suddenly knocks on the table, making the orange-haired teen look at him with confusion. Laxus then spoke, "Don't mind that kid. You'll just make his brain damage worse,"  
"What? I don't get it," Loke states as he becomes more baffled with Natsu's state. But his curiosity dies down when Laxus glared at him and mentally told him to shut up, and that's exactly what he did.

So ignoring the silence of the pink-haired student, the boys continued to drink and talk among themselves, until one by one, they received some calls or texts from their respective girls.

Soon, one by one, they bid goodbye to each other with the excuse that they had to leave or else someone would get their asses kicked. So within the next hour, Jellal, Gray, Loke, and Natsu were left alone in the bar.

"Well, isn't this a surprise," Gray mutters as he looks at Loke, who recently returned from the bathroom  
"What is the surprise?" Loke questions as he settles himself to his seat  
"You," Gray points with his beer and smiled  
"What do you mean?" Loke asks confusedly  
"Gray meant that you are still here with us. Shouldn't you be out there, dating someone?" Jellal questions as he turned his glass of beer  
"Me? Dating someone?" Loke asks with amusement in his voice, "Oh, please. I don't do dating,"  
"Liar. You always go on a date with different girls. I mean seriously, I've never seen you without a date," Gray said before he shook his head in disbelief  
"Hey-hey! I'm not lying. I'm not dating anyone...well, not yet" Loke had his cheeks warm. So as to hide his reddening face he grabbed his glass and drank his beer  
"So you're saying you're asking someone out?" Jellal questions as he notices the face of the infamous Playboy  
"Maybe..." Loke mumbles behind his glass

Jellal then nods his head before he looked at the raven-haired boy next to him, "What about you Gray? Until when are you going to ignore your text messages from Juvia?"  
"I'm not ignoring Juvia's texts...she's just spamming me right now," Gray then looked away from the blue-haired teen, who only chuckled at the embarrassed boy

"How about you Jellal? Aren't you staying too late? Maybe someone will be worried..." Loke then smirked as he tries to make Jellal embarrass this time but the teen wasn't at all, after all, he is open about his closeness to Erza  
"If you're talking about Erza, she doesn't mind me staying too late. She trusts me," Jellal then chuckles when Loke pouted when he didn't get the response he was hoping for  
"How can you be so calm talking about your girl?" Loke muddled asks but Jellal just shrugs his shoulder as he gave a small smile

While Jellal smiled in front of him, Loke suddenly hears Natsu sigh next to him. Glancing at his friend, Loke raised his eyebrows at him as he thought for a moment what could possibly be wrong with the pinkette. As he thought to himself, he finally figured out what was odd with the teen.

"Hey, Natsu," Loke called, making the teen look at him with a disoriented concentration  
"Yeah?" Natsu replies back before he slowly sits up straight to focus on his friend  
"Where's Lucy?" Loke bluntly asks, earning him a sudden slap on the head, "Ah!" Loke yelped before he whipped his head to glare at his attacker, "What the hell?! What was that for, Gray?!"  
"Didn't we tell you not to mind ash-brain?!" Gray then grits his teeth in annoyance before he gave a side glance at the pink-haired boy.

Natsu was beginning to sulk again as he slowly slumps down on his seat. With the silence growing between them, Loke had to look at Natsu again and there he saw the sad teen.

Confused with the sad aura of the man, Loke had to look back at the others and question the behavior of the pinkette.

"What is going on with Natsu?" Loke whispered but still loud enough for Natsu to hear, though he didn't pay any attention to the orange-haired man  
"It has something to do with Lucy apparently," Jellal replies back as he crosses his arms and observed the sulking pinkette  
"With Lucy?" Loke repeats before looking at Natsu, "What happened?"  
"Obviously they fought," Gray mutters back as he finishes off his drink  
"Why'd they fight?" Loke inquisitively asks, earning him a glare from the raven-haired boy  
"Loke, seriously, it's not the right time. Just look at fire-breath, he's obviously in a mental breakdown. Reminding him about what they fought would make that boy cry in no time," Gray then shakes his head, "And I don't want to deal with a cry baby back at the house,"

"Goodness..." Loke mumbles before he shakes his head in disbelief, "I've never seen Natsu like this before..."  
"Well, who knew Natsu and Lucy could actually be in a war?" Gray then crosses his arms, and so did Loke before they all sighed at the sulking pinkette.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail University**_

The next day came Natsu waits by the gate of Fairy Tail University, kicking the pebble rocks on the ground. His first class is at 9 am but it's only 7:35 am, which means he had a lot of time to spend before he needed to head to class. Usually, on a Wednesday morning, he would still be asleep in his room. But today is different. He couldn't sleep well with a lot of thoughts running through his mind. Like Gray said, he is having a mental breakdown.

Natsu can no longer keep this war with Lucy. Actually, he hates being in war with Lucy, it's just that Lucy keeps on avoiding him and it's driving him crazy. So, standing by the gate of their school, Natsu decided to make a way to talk to Lucy. Since Lucy has an early class, Natsu assumes that Lucy would be at school a few minutes before her first period.

 _Time check_ , Natsu thought as he looks down at his wrist watch, _7:37 am_

Natsu then looks up and tries to find a familiar blonde walking in towards their school. None of the people who have greeted him, he greeted back because he is too busy looking for Lucy. But until now, he can't find her.

"Natsu," a voice suddenly calls, making the pinkette turn around to look back at the person who sounds familiar to him. As he turned, Natsu saw Cana standing by the gate fixing the strap of her bag on her shoulder  
"Cana, what are you doing here?" Natsu asks before he glances at his surroundings again  
"Obviously, I study here. What are _you_ doing here? Isn't your class at 9?" Cana then walks up to him  
"Well, yeah..." Natsu then looked down to his shoes, a little embarrassed knowing that Cana is aware of his fight with the blonde  
"Let me guess..." Cana suddenly states as she crosses her arms once she stood before him, "You're here to catch Lucy,"  
Natsu then looked up at the brunette and timidly nods his head. Cana chuckles at the shy man. She isn't actually residing anyone, though she didn't like what Natsu said to Lucy, it was really below the belt, especially for a person who is close to Lucy. But since she is friends with the two, she is trying to be as considerate as possible.

"You know Natsu catching Lucy early in the morning wouldn't make your fight with her any better. She'll just hate you more for being inconsiderate of ruining her day," Cana said as she leans to one leg  
"I don't want to ruin her day. I just want to talk to her," Natsu reasons out but Cana shook her head. She then answers, "She isn't ready yet. Lucy really feels betrayed by you. The last person she expects to judge her is actually the first person to question her. So, yeah, Natsu, Lucy isn't ready to talk with you,"  
Natsu then looks down, feeling disappointed with himself. Of course, he was inconsiderate again, thinking only of himself because he couldn't bear to be alone without Lucy.

"You're right... I hurt Lucy too much. I failed her," Natsu then kicks another pebble rock  
"Just give her time, pinky. I'm sure you'll be friends with her again," Cana then taps the shoulder of the teen before she turns away and says, "I'm going. See you around!" And with that, Cana disappears within the crowd who are all heading inside their school.

As Natsu stands alone by the gate, he looks down at his wrist watch and read the time, _7:49 am_. Looking up one last time to look for Lucy, Natsu still didn't see any blonde girl he knew. Though he saw one student running and remembers the student to be one of Lucy's tutee. Then it clicks to Natsu.

"Great Natsu," Natsu mumbles to himself as he scratches his head, "Just when you plan to talk to Lucy in the morning, you miss her first class,"

So, sighing to himself, he turns around and enters the school.

 **x...|X|...x**

Sitting by one of the tables in the library with her tutee, Lucy quietly assists the student in his English work. The student has been talking about his experience with his cousin when they went to the Wide Pixie Lake last year.

"So, yeah, my cousin jumped without me," The young boy then looks at his tutor after his story. With Lucy blankly staring off at the table, the student couldn't help but pull a questioning look.

"Lucy-san?" The student called  
"Lucy-san?" The student calls again but this time with a soft poke on her arm, finally snapping Lucy out of her deep thoughts  
"huh? Yeah?" Lucy then shakes her head, "Oh, right...um, so about this..." Lucy then trails off when she forgot what she and Yuki were doing, "What were we doing?" Lucy questions  
"Well, I'm still finishing my last paragraph. Give me five more minutes?" Yuki sheepishly smiled at the blonde

Sighing, Lucy gave a small smile as she gestures to the younger student to continue. When Lucy expected silence once Yuki starts to write again, she didn't expect the young lad would continue to talk while he worked.

"Lucy-san, can I ask you a question?" Yuki asks  
"Yuki, you say, ' _May_ I ask you a question', not 'can I ask you a question'," Lucy said seriously before she toned down her voice and adds, "But yes, you may ask me a question,"  
Yuki then embarrassedly nods his head before he voices out his question, "I heard from my classmates that you and Natsu are no longer friends...Is that true?"

Lucy looked at Yuki sternly before she looked away from him and leans back to her chair. Crossing her arms over her chest, Lucy softly answers, "Maybe, maybe not,"

Yuki gazed at the blonde confused because of her vague answer, "I don't quite get it... was that supposed to be a joke? I think I didn't get the joke," Yuki then scratches his head in bafflement  
"Yuki, just finish your assignment," Lucy said as she taps the paper Yuki has been working on since half an hour ago  
"Okay-okay..." Yuki surrenders as he raises his hands up, "But seriously," he still tried, making Lucy roll her eyes, "Will I still see Natsu around? Because if not, I think I'd like to ask you out..." Yuki then grinned

Lucy awkwardly laughed at the student before she shook her head, "Yuki, seriously. Whether Natsu sticks by my side or not, I'm not going out with you..."  
"But why? I'm fun to be with too...I can be as fun as Natsu," Yuki whined  
"You can never be as fun as Natsu..." Lucy then looked away and slumps forward to the table. She mumbles, "Natsu's fun is insane...a good insane,"  
"Tsk," Yuki clicked his tongue, "I don't get what you see in him,"

Yuki then slumps forward too as he finishes off his assignment. Not minding the blonde, Yuki didn't see the surprised look of Lucy when he said that. Lucy slowly withdrew from the table and leaned back to her chair. She then began to think to herself.

One day of not talking to Natsu has been an odd experience for Lucy. She has fought with Natsu numerous times but not to this extent that she'd avoid him. She has never avoided Natsu before because they were stitched to each other's hips.

Natsu not being present in her day is like a day of rain, no sunshine, and no laughter. Lucy never knew how quiet her life would be if Natsu doesn't constantly bother her about food or doing something outrageous. She's so used to the habit of Natsu calling her or texting her even during classes, or for the times he'd send her a picture of a food he wants to eat. Without all of those in a day, Lucy couldn't help but wonder if she'll ever get by with just small smiles.

But no matter how much Lucy wishes to have Natsu annoy her now, she couldn't ignore the pain she feels whenever she recalls the time Natsu looked down on her. She can't erase in her mind the words that Natsu said. If it happens to be someone else, she could have let it go more easily but Natsu is her best friend. It hurts more when the people you hold on to for support are the ones who actually despise you more.

Without realizing, Lucy started sobbing, which startles Yuki. Pushing himself away from the crying girl, Yuki panicky exclaims, "H-hey! Why are you crying?! I didn't make you cry!"  
"Shut up, Yuki," Lucy mumbles back as she wipes the tears on her face, "Just finish that so that I can check it," Lucy continued to wipe her face with the sleeves of her jacket.

As Lucy wipes her face, she didn't realize that the jacket she was using was actually Natsu's. So while she was wiping her face, she was able to sniff the jacket and Natsu's distinct scent fills her nose. Quickly pulling away, Lucy had her eyes widen more before she slowly cries again.

With Lucy's audible cry, Yuki quickly turns around and gawks at the blonde. With shaking hands, he pushed his paper towards Lucy and softly muttered, "I don't want to be blamed for your crying. I-I'll see you around Lucy-san!" And with that, Yuki grabbed his bag and dashes out of the library.

* * *

 _ **8 Island Diner- Magnolia Branch**_

At the end of the class of Natsu, the pinkette barely had the energy to do anything. He's hungry and tired about today. He may not have done heavy physical activities today but he feels so tired that he just wants to sleep. But then again, he could feel his stomach rumbling.

Without realizing, Natsu had headed to 8 Island Diner, where Mira, Lisanna, and Evergreen part time works. Since he was hungry, he decided to eat first before heading back to the Tenrou boarding house.

Opening the glass door of the diner, a sweet chime was heard and waitresses looked at his direction and greeted him in. Lisanna was one of them and she quickly waved to her friend. Soon, Lisanna stepped out of the counter and walked up to the pinkette.

"Hey, Natsu," Lisanna greets as she tucks her hands to her apron's pockets, "Hungry? We've got Mt. Mayon tacos tonight. I'm sure you miss that,"  
"Yeah, sure..." Natsu then gave a small smile before he steps aside and heads for an empty booth

Seeing Natsu act the way he is now, it doesn't take long for Lisanna to figure out that Natsu is still bothered about Lucy's avoidance to him. She can't blame Lucy after what Natsu had said. But still, she feels bad for Natsu for he has tried his best to talk to Lucy and all he got was death glare from the blonde.

Heading back to the counter, Lisanna saw her sister was looking at her with worry in her gaze. When she was within reach, Lisanna mumbles softly, "Still not good…"  
"Oh, Natsu…" Mira sighs as she watches Natsu slump down to the couch, "What can we do to get them to talk?" Mira asks her sister, who only shrugged while she prepared a snack  
"I don't know. I heard from Cana, Lucy just ignored Natsu this morning like he was invisible," Lisanna then faces her sister, "And when Lucy does that, it's totally obvious that she isn't ready,"

Mira sighs sadly again before she turns her head to look at Natsu, who was looking out at the streets. He is clearly not his usual self, which is really saddening for the others.

"I'll just give this to him," Lisanna was then about to leave when Mira blocked her and said, "I'll do it…I need to talk to him," and with that, Lisanna handed the plate and returns to the kitchen.

As Mira walked towards the booth Natsu occupied, Mira pulled out a smile and greets the pink-haired student.

"Hey, Natsu," Mira then takes the seat in front of Natsu after she has placed the plate in front of the man, "So, here is your favorite Mt. Mayon tacos," Mira then smiles widely at the man, who only nodded and smiled small  
"Thanks, Mira…I'll pay later,"  
"Oh, it's fine. It's in the house…" Mira said with a smile as she watches Natsu stare at the plate. As Natsu did that, Mira patiently waited for Natsu to start eating but the man just continued to stare  
"I think Lisanna poured a good amount of Tabasco sauce in your tacos. You might want to start eating that instead of staring at it,"  
"Huh?" Natsu stunned looked up, "What did you say?"  
Sighing at the man, Mira then gave a gentle smile as she said, "I said eat…It seems like you haven't eaten well…"  
"…No, I have…" Natsu lied before he slowly attempts to get a piece of taco chip  
"Natsu, you are not a good liar. I know that whenever something big is troubling you, you tend to lose your appetite," Mira then crosses her arms as she leans back to the couch  
"I never lose my appetite…" Natsu then shoves a piece of taco to his mouth  
"Yeah you don't…except for certain situations," Mira said with a knowing look

Natsu then becomes silent and stops midway to getting a piece of taco again. Keeping his hand to himself, Natsu looked up at Mira with a shattered look and asked for advice.

"Mira, I don't know what to do. Lucy wouldn't talk to me, what should I do?" Natsu then looks down and pushes the plate away from him, losing his appetite once again  
"Well because she's hurt and I know you know that. You can't expect her to be just okay after being told she's an attention seeker, coming from her best friend…" Mira then leans forward and looked at him like she was challenging him  
"I didn't mean to say that," Natsu reasons out, "I was just mad. I was…unreasonable, blabbering words I don't know where they came from…I was just pissed,"  
"Natsu, why are you so mad about Lucy's way of dressing up? I mean for most people, they don't mind her change," Mira asks with a tilt of her head  
"I know I shouldn't be over reactive about Lucy's way of dressing up. But…" Natsu then scrunches his face as he tries to find the words to explain his feelings, "It just irks me. I mean, people continually look at her like she's some…sexy…fantasy…I don't know! I hate it!"  
"You're just worried…and maybe you're jealous," Mira replies back to the pinkette  
"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" Natsu asks back confused

Mira then smiles to herself as she pushes the plate back to Natsu. She then said, "You're worried that people are giving attention to Lucy and you're jealous that Lucy now is part of everybody's world,"  
"What? I still don't get it," Natsu states back, baffled  
"Lucy has kept herself hidden behind those big shirts, jersey shorts, baggy pants, and sweatshirts. You never had to worry about people giving her unwanted attention. With that, you had Lucy all by yourself. Now, with her change of appearance, people notice her. And you have to share her with everybody else because a lot of people want to know her,"  
"I…I share Lucy…" Natsu then looked away before he gives a glance at the smiling silver-haired girl  
"With us, yes. With other people outside our group, not really…" Mira smiles knowingly at the pinkette, who was slowly turning pink  
"What's your point?!" Natsu exclaims embarrassed  
"My point is…maybe you're feeling something for Lucy that you need to sort out so that you could explain things to Lucy," Mira then gave a serious look, "I don't know if you like her or not more than a friend, but you have to sort out whatever you're feeling for her,"

Natsu then becomes silent as he thinks about Mira's words. As Mira slowly stood up and bid goodbye to go back to work, Natsu took the chance to think deeply about his emotions.

 _What are my feelings for Lucy?_ Natsu thought to himself as he slumps down to the couch.

With everything that Mira has said, Natsu slowly believes Mira's point. He is a little threatened that people will slowly take Lucy away from him. It wasn't about how Lucy dresses up. It was the attention that people give her. He feels like his time with Lucy is always being disrupted by people, who used to ignore them. It feels like, he can't see Lucy anymore with many people surrounding her. He misses her.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Hills Dormitory**_ **-** _ **10:52 PM**_

Finally arriving back Lucy and some of her classmates in journalism walks back to their dormitory, Fairy Hills. They just recently finished their tour around Magnolia for their class. After having dinner with her classmates, Lucy and the girls return back to the dorm to rest.

As they were heading for the building of the dorm, a certain figure was seated on the front steps of the building. The building is nearly dark for it was almost the curfew time that Hilda has set for the girls. With that in view, they couldn't help but be a little nervous if that figure was some dangerous person.

"Oh my god, can you see what I'm seeing?" One of the girls mutters as she halts from her walk  
"I-Is that a-a s-stalker or something?" another girl asks before they all glanced at Lucy, who was not really scared at all  
"I think that's just a man," Lucy said plainly as she looks back at her classmates. When the girls hid behind her back, Lucy was taken aback a little that they were seeking for her protection.

"Lu-Lucy-san…c-can you lead us back to the dorm?" one of the girls nervously requests

Raising her brow at her classmates, Lucy thought to herself how her classmates were a little odd. But then she just shrugged her shoulders and nods her head. As Lucy walked towards the dorm and the girls followed nervously, Lucy suddenly recognizes the sweater the unknown figure was wearing. So stopping right at the side of the figure, Lucy looked at her companions and smiled.

Lucy then softly whispered, "Go ahead girls…I'll just…make this person leave,"  
"Alright, be safe Lucy-san. Thank you," and with that, the girls went ahead  
"Just shout if you need help," one girl added before they all disappeared inside the dorm building

When Lucy was on her own with the hooded figure, Lucy just stared at him as she thought to herself if she should really wake him up. The man was all crouched down on the step, obviously, the person has been waiting there for a long time. With the temperature at night, it's possible that the man is cold.

Sighing in defeat, Lucy crouches down in front of the man and stares at his sleeping face. Slowly and gently, Lucy shook the shoulder of the man.

 **x...|X|...x**

Feeling to be shaken, Natsu slowly gains consciousness. So, groaning awake, Natsu lifts his head slowly and tries to recognize his surroundings. The whole place is dark, which could mean its late night already. Also, because of the temperature he feels, he knows the time could possibly be past 11 pm.

Feeling the chilly wind blow, he tightens his hold to his arms as he looks around. He knows that he was shaken awake but he sees no one in front. Not until he looked at his side.

"Gah!" Natsu shouts in surprise and slides away as he sees Lucy sitting next to him, holding her knees close to her chest. Slowly looking back at him, Lucy gave a straight face to him as she stares back.

Swallowing hard, Natsu slowly slides back to his previous seat while he kept his eyes to the blonde. He is a little hesitant to sit close, knowing that the blonde was not fond of him as of the moment. So, keeping a good distance between them, Natsu relaxed on his spot and stare ahead.

Lucy didn't speak as she stared at Natsu. When Natsu looked away, she also looked away and stares at the empty street. She didn't feel like talking to him first. So, she decided it is up to Natsu to speak up because if he wouldn't talk at all, she'll be heading inside instead.

Minutes pass and Natsu still kept silent, though he'd give short glances to the blonde from time to time. When he looked down to his watch, he saw it was 11:18 PM already, way past their curfew. He sighed and looked down to his feet. Natsu has no enough courage to talk to Lucy compared to the courage he had when he said to himself that he'd talk to Lucy again. Sighing again, Natsu buried half of his face to his scarf.

As he hides half of his face and warmth enveloped him, Natsu suddenly realized Lucy might be cold. So as quick as possible, Natsu sat up and attempted to pull out his scarf. But the moment he was fumbling with his scarf, Lucy slowly pushed herself up and dusted off her pants. She was turning around to head inside the building, making Natsu frantic that he was losing his chance to speak with Lucy. Abruptly he stood up and raced in front of Lucy.

"Luce, wait," Natsu said as he blocks the way of the blonde

Lucy didn't speak but she stopped from her steps. As Lucy stared at him, Natsu thought Lucy was waiting for him to speak up the whole time and he was such an idiot to let her wait. So, clearing his throat as he tries to gather all the courage he could have, he finally speaks up.

"Luce, I'm sorry," Natsu started and waited for a moment to see any reaction from the blonde but Lucy just kept a poker face to him. Natsu then decides, he'll just go and spill whatever he needed to tell.

"I'm sorry that I said that you were an attention seeker. I'm sorry that I said that people want you naked. I'm sorry for being an idiot to you..." Natsu then looks down to his shoes.

As he stays silent for a moment, he hopes that Lucy would utter something, even anger, as long as Lucy would respond. But Lucy didn't say a word. Slowly looking up at her, Natsu could still feel the heaviness in his heart.

"I know that I was reckless to say stuff like that. I shouldn't have said those words..." Natsu said as he looks away from Lucy  
"...Then why did you say it? Do you really think of me shallowly?" Lucy finally asks  
"No! Of course not!" Natsu quickly opposes as he shakes his head, "I'd never think of you lowly!"  
"You said that I wanted attention since it's the thing I'm deprived of," Lucy said almost menacingly  
"Yeah, I might have said that but I didn't really mean that...I'm just..." Natsu then trails off unsure of how to explain things he can't fully understand as well  
"You're just what?" Lucy asks irritated  
"I don't know..." Natsu mutters before he flinches in fear when Lucy shouted  
"What is wrong with you!?" Lucy then punches the shoulder of the pinkette, who stumbled back a little, "Do you have any idea how painful what you have said?!"  
"I'm sorry..." Natsu mumbles  
"Saying sorry does not answer my question why you had to say it! You know, I have been thinking so hard if I was ever the person you said I was. I'm desperately trying to answer my own question if I'm really an attention seeker! I've been thinking so hard why my best friend saw this patheticness in me?!" Lucy madly ranted before Natsu hugs her tight

As Natsu wraps Lucy in his arms, he tried his best to keep Lucy in his embrace for the blonde pushes him away. He could feel Lucy's punches to his back as she madly tries to pry him away from her. But he wasn't going to give up.

"I'm sorry for making you doubt yourself, Luce. It's very stupid of me to say something you are not. You have never been an attention seeker, you have always been confident of who you are regardless of what people thought of you. You never try to please everybody. You're just true to yourself...and that is what I like about you,"

Natsu then could feel Lucy has stopped hitting him. Although he was a little in doubt, he pulled away and gazed at the blonde. By the time he looks at her, Natsu saw tears fall down from her eyes, making him wipe it away quickly.

"Mira told me that maybe I'm just too worried about something in your change..." Natsu softly said, making Lucy slowly look up at him. Natsu then adds, "I'm scared to lose my best friend with everybody being your friend..."  
"Why would you be scared you-baka? It's normal for people to make friends..." Lucy answers back with gritted teeth  
"I know..." Natsu then closes his eyes before he looks back at her, "I'm just insecure that everybody could be your best friend and they'll be always hanging around you 'cause they understand you more than I do..."  
"Idiot," Lucy mutters to Natsu in a pissed off tone, making Natsu chuckle at the insult. Lucy then hits him in the shoulder again as she continued "Besides from Levy and the girls, there is no one who understands me better. In fact, he knows more about me than anyone I know...well, aside from my parents,"

Natsu then laughs at the blonde, who slowly laughed along with him. As they let their laughter die, Lucy suddenly knuckles the head of the pinkette, leaving him shocked with the sudden inflicted pain.

"So, next time knucklehead think twice before saying words you don't mean. It's not only to me but to everybody...understood?" Lucy questions strictly  
"Yes, ma'am!" Natsu saluted before he grins wide and extends a hand, "Friends?"  
Lucy stares at the offered hand, making Natsu nervous that they are still not in good terms. But his nervousness quickly disappears when Lucy said, "Best friends," Lucy then shakes his hand with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

 _Up Next: 7: The things that happen when summer hits_

* * *

 **Hey, Readers!**

 **There you have it! They are friends again and everything is good. So, what do you think of the chapter? For me, I'm not totally into it 'cause nothing much happened besides from making them friends again. But hey! See the title for the next chapter?**

 **HAHAHA...Now, I'm a little excited for the next one. I can't wait to get on my writing...**

 **But before I do that, you might want to check my profile and answer the poll because I'm changing my writing schedule. So yeah...Whichever story wins will be the only story updated for the next coming weeks. So, if you want this story to be updated every week, might as well vote this story...**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you liked it.**

 **Love,**  
 **FairyTailxNaLu**


	11. Seven:when summer hits

**SEVEN:** **The things that happen when summer hits**

 _Natsu's Point of View_

After months and months of studying and answering exams, summer finally comes. It's my favorite season of the year, where the sun is out and hot and we get to do whatever we like. The best thing about it is that we get to go somewhere out of the city and have tons of adventure, and I can't wait to get started.

"Yo, Luce," I called out to the blonde next to me, as I kept my hands on the steering wheel while looking back at her. When Lucy looked back at me, I asked, "What are your plans this summer? We have like two months to do anything,"  
Lucy chuckles before answering me, "Yeah, we have two months to spend on a very hot weather,"  
"Hey, summer is great," I defended, earning a laugh again from Lucy  
"Right, you love heat," Lucy said with her eyes rolling at the thought, "I guess, I'll just be at home, read my books,"  
"Booo!" I howled and got a glare immediately from her, "You can't just stay at home and read books. Summer is for fun adventures. Didn't your mom tell you anything about having a trip?"  
"Actually no. Though, last week, she mentioned that she wanted to go vacation on our rest house on Acalypha," Lucy then turns around in her seat to fully look at me. As she brought her knees up and poked me on the arm, she continued, "Do you remember that place? We used to go there every summer,"  
"Yeah sure," I then chuckled at a memory, "I always push you to the lake,"  
I then saw Lucy roll her eyes at me, making me chuckle back, "Yeah, and as a revenge, I'd take all of your briefs and put it in a basin full of water and place it in the freezer," Lucy then laughs at me as she saw my face scrunches up in disgust  
"I seriously can't forget that," I glanced at Lucy as she slows down from her laughter, "You want to go back there?"  
Lucy thought for a moment before she replied, "Yeah, sure," she then looked straight ahead, "You know, it doesn't matter to me if we go somewhere or not. I just want to take a break from everything. It seems like our last semester was full of events that it seems so hard for me to catch up,"  
"In studies? You did great. Remember, you had the highest score in one of your subjects," I replied back  
"Well, yeah. But aside from studies, a lot of things happened," Lucy then looked at me, as if she was conveying something to me, "particularly my transformation,"  
I snuffled at her words as I remembered that first day I saw Lucy in her mini skirt, "Tell me about it,"  
"Exactly," Lucy reiterated before she sat down properly.

Soon enough, we were both entering our village and we started talking about the people we saw on the street. It's always funny for Lucy and me to recall memories of our neighbors, who were sometimes clueless about everything, but either way, we love these people. They are just the kindest people you'll ever meet.

"Natsu," Lucy suddenly calls my attention. When I made an audible sound that I was listening, she continued, "Are you going to Erza's cake party?"  
"Is that tonight?" I whined at the blonde, who just looked back at me like I was some spoiled brat  
"Yes, mister. But it's fine if you don't come, just don't expect me to cover up for you," Lucy then grinned at me devilishly, making me frown at her evilness  
"You are just like her," I commented, making her even more proud, "You both are scary,"  
"I'll take that as a compliment," Lucy smirked at me before she chuckles.

Within a few minutes and a few turns around our village, I was able to reach Lucy's house and dropped her off. As she waved goodbye to me and reminded me to pick her up for Erza's party, I went straight to our home, which was just three houses away.

As soon as I stepped out of the car, mom and Wendy immediately welcomed me home. They were ecstatic about something, but I couldn't really understand what they were talking about. So, chuckling at how they were behaving, I tried to make them calm down, "Okay, mom," I stopped right before the door, "Can I get my things to my room first before you start telling me about this thing…you have been talking about?"  
"Apparently, oni-chan wasn't listening," Wendy chortles after when mom gave an annoyed look to me  
"Fine, fine, pack your things away first then head to the kitchen alright? I'll prepare you some noodles," Mom then winks at me before she opens the door for us and heads straight to the kitchen.

When Wendy followed mom inside, I quickly ran up to my room and placed all my bags on the floor as I shut the door close. With a sigh of relief, I walked over to my bed and went free falling.

As I bounced on the bed, I said to myself as I sighed in content, "Finally, I can sleep the whole day," my eyes then slowly close but before my brain could totally shut down for a sleep, someone suddenly bangs on my door too loud for my liking. So as my eyes crack wide open, I immediately groaned sitting up.

"What?!" I annoyingly bellowed  
"You might want to come down, Lucy's on the phone," dad's voice said behind the door  
"Lucy?" I replied back, less annoyed this time, "Why is she calling this early? I just got here," I then stood up and opened the door to see my father's grinning face

"Why are you smiling like that? You look like a creep, dad," I then sidestepped to walk past him but before I could walk away from him, he quickly said, "Lucy's not on the phone," Dad admitted as he tries to stifle his laughter  
I slowly turned to look at the red-haired man with a hard stare, "You were just messing with me?"  
The old man then howls in laughter as he taps my shoulder and walked away, "Yup! Welcome home kid,"  
"Uh!" I groaned as I rolled my eyes to my dad. I knew there was something fishy about Lucy calling me right away. So, soon enough, I laughed along with him as I replied back, "It's nice to be back. Thanks, dad,"  
Igneel just smiled back at me before he points and says, "Ramen tonight alright. And I asked your mom to make it triple spicy,"  
"Awesome!" I cheered as I jumped in excitement, "Can I ask Lucy to come over?"  
"Sure, kid," Igneel then winks at me before walking down the stairs.

When my old man was gone, I went back to my room and immediately dug out my phone from my pants' pocket. I dropped myself on the bed and pressed 1 to call Lucy. As I waited for the call to be answered, I expertly took off my shoes and made myself comfortable on the bed.

"Oy Luce!" I exclaimed instantly when the call was answered  
"Natsu, I didn't know you were excited to go to Erza's cake party?" She snickers, making me smile as well  
"Nah, not excited one bit," I then slowly moved up and rested my back on the headboard, "Hey, mom is making ramen tonight, want to come over?"  
"But what about Erza's party?" She questioned  
"I'm going to pass on the cake. You know I'm not into sweets," I replied back as I watched my feet flap together "And besides, I feel too tired to step out of the house,"  
"Huh, yeah right," Lucy said, and I can imagine her rolling her eyes on me, "Knowing you, you have a lot of reserved energy,"  
I quickly laughed at her comment, because for some reason it was true, "So, want to join in our ramen night?"  
"Hm, maybe next time. I'll be passing on Erza as well because I want to eat dinner with mama and papa," Lucy then became silent, but I could sense she was happy taking a rest  
"Alright," I replied back, "Call you later then,"  
"Ok, bye!" Lucy then hangs up the call and I quickly pull the phone away from my ear.

As I crawled downward to fully rest my body, I stared up at the ceiling with a content smile on my face. After a long school year, I finally can say to myself that I deserve to take a break and I can't wait to spend my summer vacation.

* * *

As I hear the clock ticking, I couldn't sit still on the couch. I wondered to myself, how could they just sit around watching tv or read a book, when we could do something outrageous or thrilling. So, when the clock strikes 9, I quickly looked at the wall clock and stood up from my spot on the living room. With my sudden stance, mom, dad, Wendy, and even Zeref couldn't help but glance at me, and I could see on their faces, the wonder of what is going on with me.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Zeref questioned as he deliberately stared at me but then I didn't bother to look back at him and said instead, "I'm going out," I replied back, completely ignoring the question of my brother. And so, I immediately turned around and headed upstairs to get my scarf and wallet, without even listening to my parents' query about what is going on.

When I got all the things I needed, I ran down the stairs and headed straight for the door. But as soon as dad saw me, he quickly called my attention, making me stumble a little as I try to stop right at the door.

"What?" I questioned as I leaned back to see dad looking back at me, "What did you say?" I continued  
"I said, where are you going?" Dad asked again, but this time with a little more conviction  
"Uhhh, to Lucy..." I trailed off as I was unsure of how I would explain it  
"At this hour?" Mom questioned this time as she raises a brow at me, making me a little apprehensive of what they are thinking  
"Yeah..." I said back, sounding more like I'm asking than actually being certain of my thoughts, "Don't worry about me-" I added but I was immediately cut off by mom as she said  
"it's not you who we are worried about. It's Lucy," mom then rolls her eyes on me when I literally gave a displeased look at her.  
"Don't worry about her. She got me," I then looked away from them as I grabbed the doorknob and turn it open. Once the door was open, I quickly stepped out of the house and completely ignored what my parents had to say again. As soon as I stood outside, a warm breeze caressed my face and this instantly brought a smile on me. Feeling that warm breeze, I couldn't hide my excitement for the season and for what I will be doing in the coming days. I thought to myself, _today starts the best adventures that I will be creating, along with Lucy._ So, without waiting any longer, I quickly jogged away from the house and ran towards Lucy's home.

Since it was 9 in the evening, only a few people were out on the street and they didn't mind me at all running. It's a typical thing for me to run around the neighborhood and they got used to me being like that, regardless of the time. In less than five minutes, I reached Lucy's place and stood by the gates of the Heartfilia's. As I stood there, I instinct checked the window of my best friend and there I saw her room was still lit. Just like a habit, I smirked to myself before I looked around and headed towards the side of the house, where I could climb over the fence and jump to Lucy's room balcony.

After a few jumps and leaps, I was able to land quietly on Lucy's balcony and quickly knocked on Lucy's tall glass door. In a few minutes, Lucy's curtains withdrew and revealed a surprised blonde. The moment she saw me standing behind her glass door, I saw her eyes grew wide in surprise before looking back at her room and open her door. As her door moved, she quickly mumbled softly yet obviously annoyed with my sudden intrusion, "What are you doing?!"  
"Konbanwa, Lucy!" I greeted, as I try to annoy Lucy even more  
"Don't 'konbanwa' me, Natsu! What are you doing here?! Why are you on my balcony?!" Lucy then steps out of her room and closed the glass door, so that we were both at the balcony.  
As I completely ignore Lucy's rant, I sat down on the balcony ledge and grinned at her as I say, "Luce, you know why I'm here. This isn't the first time,"  
"But still!" Lucy then crosses her arms over her chest  
"Eh, just don't mind me. Let's just go, Luce," I then jumped off the ledge and tried to reach out for her wrist, but then she steps back as she gawked at me  
"What?! No!" Lucy retaliated, "And seriously, do you think I would just brush it off the idea that you habitually climb over our fence when you could just have used the doorbell?"  
I suddenly sighed. Hearing Lucy to complain about my ways of visiting her, sometimes annoy me because, to be honest, there is nothing going to change with my reason, "Luce, you know that doorbells are boring for me," I then moved past her and opened the door to go inside Lucy's room. I thought to myself there is a need for more convincing for Lucy, "Do you know how it feels when you're sneaking into your room?" I then grinned at the blonde as I take my seat on Lucy's bed  
"No, I don't know, because obviously, I don't need to sneak in into _my_ own room," Lucy said as she closes the door and turns around to face me. Right when she looked at me with her poker face, I knew then that she is beginning to get annoyed. So, I just nodded my head and kept myself quiet, to avoid making her mad.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Lucy soon gave a skeptical look at me before she asked, "What are you doing exactly?"  
Before I sighed and gave an answer to Lucy, I looked at her as if telling her I'm getting tired of our repetitive conversation. But then she raised her brow, and I quickly gave her a tight smile instead, "Well, something came into my mind," I finally said  
"Which is?" Lucy waits for me to continue  
"Adventure," I simply replied, earning a scoff from the blonde  
"Natsu, I know how much you love adventures and exciting things but…climbing over our fence and jumping to my balcony is not a good idea,"  
"But why?" I whined, and Lucy immediately furrowed her brows at me again  
"What do you mean why?!"  
"Luce, sneaking inside your room is exciting and cool!"  
Lucy scrunches up her face as if finding me ridiculous, which I don't understand why "I don't think mama and papa would find that exciting and cool. I mean seriously, you could have looked like a burglar trying to steal things," Lucy then widens her eyes at me as she tries to convey her point

Thinking about what Lucy said, I suddenly realized what I did. Lucy does have a point, I did look like a burglar, jumping over their house. So, without knowing, I nodded my head in understanding and said, "Right…I did look like some thief…"  
"Now, you get my point?" Lucy then smirks triumphantly, as if she won a debate  
"…but I think I did some pretty good ninja moves, so I doubt anyone saw me" I then grinned back at her, completely forgetting her words moments ago.  
Lucy then slams her palm on her forehead as she shook her head, "Oh, Natsu…" Lucy then drops herself next to me before she looks back with a sloppy smile, "When will you ever grow up?" we both then chuckled before I made another joke  
"Hey, I'm a grown man," I then started to flex my arm and showed my bigger bicep. But then Lucy just scoffed as she rolled her eyes  
"Did you just roll your eyes on me?" I said, and this made Lucy gawk  
"Why yes, got a problem with that?" Lucy replied as she widens her eyes, and I quickly quivered back and moved away  
"Nope, just asked…" I said as I moved a little bit further from her before I grinned and stood up.

As soon as I did, Lucy looked back at me with a pure confusion of what will happen next. So, giving it away, I extended my hand for her to take but then she just stared at it, completely doing nothing but stare. So, rolling my eyes at her deadpan reaction, I quickly pulled Lucy to stand up as well. And as we stood by the bed, I pointed backward with my thumb, directed toward the door, I then mumbled to her, "Come on Luce, let's go. Let's have a night stroll,"  
"A night stroll? You? I doubt," Lucy said dubiously as she shook her head with a smile on her face  
"Trust me, it will be quick. We'll be back before midnight, I promise"  
Lucy furiously shook her head, "No, we are not doing that. The last time you pulled me into a night stroll, I got locked out of the dorm,"  
"Well that was back in the dorm, but we're not in the dorm anymore," I then smirked at my own defense, knowing I would win this argument. So, knowing that Lucy is about to lose this debate, I gently grabbed her arm and gave it a shake as if it would convince her, "So, come on!"

Sighing at in defeat, Lucy just gave me a deadpanned look, totally telling me that she is already regretting her decision even if she hasn't said it yet. So, instantly, I grinned at her and moved my ear closer to her as to tease her about agreeing to my plan. Seeing me do this, I laughed when I saw her roll her eyes as she said, "Fine…but!" Lucy exclaimed as she then raised a finger as if to stop me from reacting. So, then, I held my breath and waited for Lucy to continue, "I should be back home before midnight and _we're_ leaving through the front door,"  
Without second thoughts, I quickly nodded my head and quickly pulled her into a hug. Hearing her yelp made me even more excited. So, as I pulled away, I swiftly pulled Lucy towards her door to run out of the room. And before Lucy could even react and shout out to her parents that she was leaving, we were already outside, standing before the front door.

"Alright!" I shouted as we stood in front of the door, "Now that we've done your conditions, it's time for us to do our adventure!" I then hurriedly pull Lucy out of the gate without making her trip. And the moment I heard her yelp in surprise and laugh in excitement, my smile grew even wider as we headed away from their street.

As we strolled around the neighborhood, Lucy and I happen to pass by a small convenience store that sold different snacks. To our surprise, the store was open 24/7 which was great because it only means that there a lot of food choices to pick.

"Luce," I called as soon as we saw the store  
"I don't have money," Lucy quickly responded, knowing what I wanted to say  
I then chuckled when she glanced at me as if she was saddened to the thought that we couldn't buy anything. So, I pulled out my wallet from my pants' pocket and showed it to her  
"Tada!" I chimed as I wiggled my wallet in front of her. But then Lucy raised her brow at me as if it didn't please her that I brought my wallet  
"Did you check your wallet first if it has some jewels?" Lucy looked at me, almost impatiently as I swallowed hard with the thought that I did not check my wallet and prayed that it has some jewels  
"Um…let us just see," I then opened my wallet only to see two hundred jewels  
"At least," Lucy then grinned before she snatches my wallet and dashed towards the store. As I watched her head off, I couldn't help but grin too, obviously, I don't know why.

When we looked around the store, there was not much that we wanted to eat. I wasn't into noodles because apparently, that was my dinner. Lucy didn't also feel like eating chips, because she said she was watching her sodium intake.

"I mean seriously Luce, sodium intake?!" I bafflingly questioned her as we continue to walk around the store, "Since when did you care about maintaining a sexy figure?! Does that come with your transformation?!"  
Lucy looked at me bewildered, "No!" She quickly denies as she knuckles my head  
"Ah!" I shouted in pain as I covered immediately my head for any further attack from the blonde, "What was that for?!"  
"Natsu, watching my sodium intake has nothing to do with my transformation," Lucy then rolls her eyes on me, "It's called, living healthy,"  
"Psh," I slurred before making face at the blonde but quickly looked away when she glared at me, "Then what do you want?"  
"I don't know…" Lucy looked back once more to see if anything grabs her attention, "Nothing seems to be interesting to eat,"  
Before I could even respond to Lucy, the door to the store suddenly opens and the chimes quickly resounded, snatching our attention to the newcomer.

"Ice cream delivery!" the man in white polo shirt shouted before glancing around the store to see the crew. When the crew didn't show up immediately, the delivery man looked at our way and asked, "Where's the crew?"  
Lucy and I suddenly froze, suddenly feeling nervous and suspicious about the man. I then stepped in front of Lucy and hid her behind me. I then whispered to her, "I think this man is a killer,"  
"What?!" Lucy whispered angrily as she bangs my shoulder in nervousness  
"I don't know!" I shouted back at the delivery man, making the man a little curious with my tone since he tilted his head, "I don't know where is the crew,"  
"Natsu!" Lucy bellowed in fear for me as I felt her pull on my shirt, "Stop talking to him..."  
"I got this," I said back as I peek over my shoulder. When suddenly, a clear of voice was heard behind our back, making Lucy yelp in surprise.

"Do you mind guys? to step aside? I've got delivery," The crew said to us as he parted us away and walked towards the delivery man, who shook his head in disbelief.  
"Oh...he is a delivery man," I said as Lucy and I just gawked at the two men. As we were about to leave, Lucy suddenly pulled on my sleeve and called, "N-Natsu," she stutters as I glance at her. She then pointed at the crew and delivery guy and mouthed out, "Ice cream,"

"Yeah, I know..." I looked at her confusedly before asking, "What do you want me to do?" I innocently questioned as I leaned closer to her  
"Ice cream..." Lucy then slowly smiles at me  
"You want ice cream?" the crew staff suddenly spoke as he looked our way. With our expression like a Deer caught in the headlight, I couldn't help but just nod.

Soon, Lucy and I ate our popsicle stick on the street and aimlessly walked around again.

"Well, that was an adventure..." I said as I looked at Lucy, happily eating her treat  
"It was more odd than an adventure..." Lucy comments back as she looks back at me

Without any intention of going anywhere, we both then saw the playground a few meters away. So, without talking, we both looked at each other again and gave a wide smile. And without saying a word, we both ran up to the playground and headed for the swing.

"Natsu!" Lucy called as she finished her popsicle stick, "Push me!" Lucy then took her seat on the swing and held onto the chain  
"Why would I push you?" I replied back as I take a bite on my treat  
"Because that's your task, all the time," Lucy then grinned. In seconds, I remembered our younger days wherein she'd always ask me to give her a big push and when I take my seat she couldn't push me that hard because of her smaller frame, "remember?" She added as if her words were poisonous  
Knowing the meaning of her grin, I gave a scowling look at the blonde, making her chuckle. Being impatient as she is, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards her while she is seated, "Come on, Natsu,"  
"To think of it, you were reluctant to join me tonight," I teased as I positioned myself at her back and gave her a gentle yet strong push  
"Alright, alright, I admit I was being a sissy back at home," Lucy admitted as she enjoys the ride  
"And why is that?" I asked as I try to see her face  
"Nothing," Lucy then laughed before she leans her head back to look at me but then she looked away quickly, "I wasn't just in the mood,"  
"Are you in your period?" I suddenly ask as I grab the chain to slow down the swing  
"No," Lucy shook her head, "I just finished last week,"  
"Right…you're a monster last week," I said as I nodded my head in recollection  
Lucy then just laughed at me, knowing that she remembers how horrible her mood swings were last week. So, dropping the topic, I continued to push Lucy at the back and as she goes higher, the blonde couldn't contain her happiness as she yelps in glee.

"Are you happy, Luce?" I questioned as I find myself being amused by her gleeful laughter  
"Yeah," Lucy giggles in excitement  
I then laughed at her manner of response, I couldn't help but compare her to a small child, like to the young Lucy I've known for years, "You sound like a little girl, like it's your first time to ride a swing," I then laughed again when she laughed at my teasing  
"Riding a swing is very fun, and it has been a long time since I rode one," Lucy answers back as she leans back to look at me,  
"Really?" I then tilt my head in surprise, "You've never joined me in any playgrounds near our school?"  
"Yeah, most probably because I find it inappropriate for us to do so in broad daylight," Lucy then plants her feet on the ground to slow down, "Why, you? When was the last time you rode a swing?" Lucy then stood up and faced me as she tugs my arm towards another facility in the playground  
I raised my brow at her, "Just the other day," Lucy then nearly tripped on her own footing before she catches herself and tried to stand up again, "It's not like we're not allowed to have fun in a playground, Luce. You can always go to one and have fun with kids," I then snickered at the blonde before turning around to head for the monkey bars.

As I headed to the highest monkey bar in the playground on one side, Lucy stood at the other end to wait for me. Knowing that she wouldn't be doing the monkey bars with me, I just waited for Lucy to start our conversation.

"Don't you ever get tired of being too playful?" Lucy asked as she leans on the pole, "I mean, were young adults now and playing in the playground is pretty much childish,"  
"You know Luce, sometimes, being playful is not that bad. If I'm not playful, that wouldn't be me. People always say I have so much energy, and that is one of my characteristics. Don't you agree?" I asked back as I give a short glance at her before looking back at the bars  
"Okay, fine. Maybe being playful is your characteristic. But don't you want to grow up a little. Maybe thinking more about the future, like, where we'll work after graduation, if you'll get your own place, have your own family," Lucy suddenly stepped back when I signaled to her that I was going to jump off. When I dropped myself down to the ground, I replied back to her, "I've thought of those things, Luce. I just don't usually talk about it," I then grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her towards the slide. As we climbed up the small house, I took my seat on the side and let my feet dangle, which Lucy copied after.

"Then, why don't you talk about it?" Lucy asked at once  
"Because people wouldn't take me seriously," I then chuckled at the thought of me talking about my plans for the future, but my laughter quickly dies down when Lucy didn't laugh back  
"Why would you think that? I would take you seriously," Lucy answers back  
"I know," I suddenly looked away from her as I begin to feel bashful. I don't actually know the reason why I would never talk about my future plans with anybody, even with Lucy, "It's just that, I don't have a clear idea yet about what I want to do in life,"  
"Well, who does?" Lucy then slightly bumps me on the shoulder, making me chuckle and look back at her. As she smiles timidly at me, she adds, "I don't even have an idea too of what I'll be facing in the future, but I'd like to make plans," Lucy kept her gaze at me with a sweet smile on her face. With how she looks at me, there is something inside me that tingles, so without really understanding why, I scooted closer to her and asked, "What do you want to do then?" I leaned closer to her and placed my hands behind her  
"Me? Well, I thought about working in Crocus," Lucy then looks ahead as if she was imagining her dream, "Working for a publishing company and be an editor-in-chief someday,"  
As I try to imagine it too, I softly mumbled to myself, "I see…you want to go to Crocus…Crocus?!" I suddenly bellowed in surprise when I realized what she said. With my loud voice, it was obvious that it startled Lucy and made her look at me with wide eyes, "But that's too far!" I continued as I try not to spaz on her  
"Relax, pinky," Lucy said with her raised hands to keep a barrier between us. Glaring at her, which Lucy didn't take seriously, just chortled as she continued, "Crocus may be quite far but that city has a lot of opportunity for a journalism student like me,"  
"Pssh," I scowled as I leaned away and scooted away from her as I crossed my arms, "Your planning to leave Magnolia," I stated annoyed  
"Natsu," Lucy chortles at my childish antics, "Crocus is still in Fiore. It's not like we wouldn't see each other. And besides, you can also get a job there,"  
"But I don't plan to leave Magnolia," I then glanced at Lucy with a soft look, "Magnolia is my home and I'm not going anywhere,"  
"So you're saying all of your plans would go around this city?" Lucy asked  
"Yeah," I answered before I laid down on my back with my arms behind my head and looked up at the night sky. When silence came, I glanced at Lucy to see her expression. Looking at her face, I couldn't really read what was running inside her mind and it's quite unsettling that Lucy and I have different plans for our future, "I plan to work here, have my family here, and grow old,"  
Lucy just stared at for a moment before she answers back, "Well, that's nice..." she then copies my position and gazed at the sky as well, "See, you have a plan..."  
"What are you looking forward to?" I asked as I turn my head to watch Lucy  
"For the future?" Lucy asks back as she turns her head as well to glance back at me. With her expression, it was obvious that she was taken aback to see me looking back at her already. And for some reason, I always enjoy seeing her being taken by surprise by me. So, as I stop myself from smiling, I replied back to her, "No, for the coming days of our vacation," I then kept my gaze at the blonde, despite the little shock on her face  
"Oh...um, nothing much. Just...fun adventures I guess," Lucy then tried to smile before she continues, "Courtesy of yours,"  
I then chuckled at her comment as a relief, "Good. I thought you'd say something else,"  
"What do you mean?" Lucy suddenly sits up straight as she stares at me  
"N-Nothing," I then pulled myself up to sit up straight and immediately stand, making Lucy furrow her brows. So, as she follows after me, she quickly grabbed my scarf and stopped me from turning away, "Hey, what do you mean? What did you think I would say?"

 _What did I think she would say…um, obviously something that I can't bear to hear from her. I don't think I will ever be ready for those words. Goodness! I sound like her father, no offense Uncle Jude. But you get my point?!_

I stood still for a moment before I sigh and shake off the tingling feeling inside my stomach, "I just thought… you'd say you're looking forward to meeting _the_ guy,"

After a few seconds of silence, Lucy then laughed hard, making me look back at her skeptically. If I recall correctly, there is nothing funny to what I said. To be honest, it's the truth. I really thought she would be interested in looking for a summer fling. But who am I kidding, this is Lucy? So, as my uncertainty slowly fades, I begin to laugh as well.

When Lucy slows down from her laughter, she taps on my shoulder and said, "That was funny," then without waiting for any reaction, she turns away from me and sat at the slide to go down herself, leaving me alone here at the top.

When I snapped out of it, I slowly followed my best friend and went sliding. And as I reached the bottom of the slide and stood up, Lucy immediately gave a sweet smile to me before she turns away and walks ahead. Right when I was about to smile back at her, I barely noticed that she had left already. And so, I shook my head to get my attention right and began walking to trail behind the blonde. But after a few large strides, I was able to keep up with Lucy and began walking next to her.

As we walked home in silence, we soon arrived at Lucy's house, with only a few windows lit. Looking down at her phone, she saw the time was past 11 already.

"Probably, mama and papa are asleep already," Lucy then kept her phone away before she brightly smiles at me, "Thanks Natsu," she then took a step forward and gave me a brief hug before pulling away  
"Pssh," I said as I shrug it off, "Why say 'thank you' when this is our thing," I then ruffled her hair as I chuckle a little, "Night, Luce," I softly mentioned with a small smile  
"Night," Lucy softly bids goodbye before turning away and headed inside. But before she steps inside, she gave a last glance at me and said, "Tomorrow?"  
I quickly grinned at her words, "Yep, tomorrow again,"  
"Good," and with that Lucy closes the door, as she leaves me by myself.

* * *

 _Narrator's point of view_

As the next morning came, Lucy is soundly asleep in her bed. With a smile permanently fixed on her face, it was certain for an older blond that the young girl was having a good dream. However, to Layla's dismay, she has to shorten her daughter's dream and wake her up. So, as gentle as possible, Layla sat down next to the sleeping girl and gently caressed Lucy's arm. As Lucy stirred a little with the warm touch, Layla continued her caress along with a soft whisper.

After a few minutes of waking the blond, Lucy finally grunted as she realized she was being awoken by someone. So, opening one eye, Lucy was a little surprised to see her mother sitting down next to her with a bright smile on her face. Snapping out of dream haze, Lucy finally shook her head awake and slowly sat up straight as she yawned and stretched out her limbs and a few joints popped.

"Good morning dear," Layla greets as she watches her daughter  
"Morning, mama," Lucy sleepily smiles back, "What time is it? Did I oversleep?" Lucy tiredly asks as she tries to wake herself up  
"Oh, it's only 8 in the morning," Layla then began to fix her daughter's scruffy hair, "Did you have a good night sleep?"  
"Yeah, of course…" Lucy then gave a sweet smile like she was feeling content, "There is nothing better than sleeping in your own comfy bed," Layla then chuckles along with her daughter  
"That's good,"  
"So, what made you come here?" Lucy asked as she pulls the blanket off herself and sat next to her mother  
"Well, since it's your first day of summer break, I was thinking to invite a few people here at home. And I'm hoping that you could accompany me in the market and prepare a meal for everybody,"  
"Prepare a meal?" Lucy slowly asks as she tilts her head, beginning to be confused  
"Yeah, we wanted to invite-well, we invited the Dragneels already," Layla then stood up as she stretched out a hand, "So will you help me out?"  
"Of course!" Lucy gleefully replied as she takes her mother's hand and stood up, "I'd love to,"  
"Great! Now, maybe you could start by taking a bath and change to your day clothes, alright?"  
"Alright, see you in a few moments,"

Lucy then turns away from her mother and headed right away for the bathroom. After a few moments, Lucy finally steps out of her room, all fresh and clean, and runs down the stairs to call on her mother. But right when she arrived at the dining area, she was a little surprised to see her best friend, sitting in their dining room, eating some bread.

"Ohayo!" Natsu chimed as he raised a hand and waved at the blonde  
"Natsu? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked as she slowly walked closer  
"What do you mean? I'm here, eating breakfast," Natsu then grinned before he stood up to pull Lucy and make her sit next to him, "Come on, start eating,"  
Lucy just raised a brow at the pinkette, "Wow, it seems like I'm in a wrong house,"  
"Huh?" Natsu sounded, "This is your house,"  
Lucy then chuckles as she replies, "Yeah I know, but it seems like this is _your_ house because you're the one actually inviting me to eat breakfast at my own home,"  
"Oh," Natsu then looked at the food before glancing back at Lucy, who was trying her best not to laugh. He then just shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Habit, I guess,"  
"Whatever," Lucy states back as she shakes her head in laughter

As the two began eating, Layla finally showed up with a cup of tea in her hand. A smile immediately appeared on her face as she sees the two young adults.

"I hope the food is enough?" Layla teased the young pinkette, who was ravishing his plate with tons of bacon, eggs, and bread  
"Oh! It's perfect!" Natsu complimented as he grinned at the older blond, "Thanks auntie Layla, you're the best!"  
"Second best to your mother, I'm sure," Layla then chuckles at the young man

As Layla watched the two, she pulled out a chair and joined them for breakfast, occasionally asking about their previous school days. As their conversation went on, Lucy finally pushes back her plate as she finishes her meal and happily said, "I'm full,"  
"Really?" Natsu stunned looked at Lucy before glancing at her plate then back to her face, "But you just ate one egg, two pieces of bacon, and a piece of bread,"  
"Well, believe it or not, Natsu, we don't have the same appetite, so yeah I'm full,"  
Layla silently chuckles to herself as she patiently observes them. When Lucy glances at her, Layla suddenly grabbed her small purse and asked her daughter, "If your done Lucy, can we go?"  
"Oh, yeah!" Lucy then hurriedly stood up, alarming the pinkette  
"Where are you going?" Natsu asked as he looked at Lucy, running around the house to grab her things, then at Layla  
"Oh, we're heading to the market, want to tag along?" Layla asked  
"Yeah, sure!" Natsu happily replies before he realizing that he may be overstepping, "I mean if that would be fine with you,"  
"Of course, Natsu. You are like my son, well, a very energetic son," Layla teased once more the pinkette, who was a little bashful at the comment  
"Well, thanks," Natsu then slowly stood up. Right when he did, Lucy was finally back with a small sling bag on her shoulder, "Ready!" Lucy exclaims  
"Alright! Natsu's coming with us," Layla then steps away from her chair and went on towards the main door, "Let's go!" Layla called and with that, the two young adults followed her and soon walked out of the house and headed for the car.

As soon as the trio was out in the garage and saw the car warming up, Natsu suddenly stopped from his tracks and gawked at the vehicle. While Layla and Lucy continued to walk towards the vehicle, they barely noticed that Natsu had already stopped and turned pale. So, when Natsu made a hurling sound as if he's about to vomit, Lucy quickly stopped from her pace and turned around to look at Natsu.

Lucy's eyes grew wide in surprise as she tries to question the pinkette, "N-Natsu, are you alright?"  
Holding his reflex to throw up, Natsu vigorously shook his head, "N-not really…" He said as he holds down his stomach  
"Mama," Lucy loudly calls on to her mother as she runs towards Natsu, who looked like he is about to collapse, "I don't think I can go,"  
"What dear?" Layla turns to look at her daughter and she was quickly surprised to see the two teens, "Oh my, is Natsu alright?"  
"Not really…he easily gets nauseous when he sees cars rattling or something," Lucy then gave a sheepish smile to her mother  
"oh, goodness. I should have known," Layla then turns to her driver, "Capricorn-san!"  
"Yes, madame?" Capricorn then stepped out of the car as he bows his head  
"How about drive the car to the front and I'll meet you there?"  
"Yes, madame," and with that, the driver took his seat again and abruptly left the garage

When the car was no longer in sight, Layla looked back at the two teens and gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry Natsu. I always forget about your motion sickness,"  
"Well…it's really not your fault," Natsu then sighed in relief as he drops himself to the floor, while Lucy squatted next to him, "I just really have these weird sickness…"  
"Oh, Natsu…" Lucy's face suddenly turned sad as if she had some bad news to share, "With you feeling sick, we can't ask you to come with us…You should rest instead and I'll bring you soup,"

Lucy then stood up and stretched out a hand for Natsu to help him stand up. As the young man stood up, Layla finally decided to change the plan.

"You know what, maybe I can do the shopping alone," Layla then places her hand on Lucy's shoulder, quickly capturing the attention of the young blonde, "Why don't you accompany Natsu instead and I'll do the shopping,"  
"But I thought you needed help?" Lucy worriedly asks her mother  
"Well, you can help me out by taking care of our guests. Besides, Grandine, Igneel, and Wendy might come soon…so, someone should welcome our guests,"  
"I guess I can do that…" Lucy then stood next to Natsu and looped her arm to Natsu's, "I'll bring Natsu inside. See you later?"  
"Yeah, I'll be back soon. Take care Natsu," and with that Layla turns away from them and headed for the front gate instead. As the two was left alone in the garage, Lucy helped Natsu head back to their living room and decides to take a moment to rest.

* * *

As the day went by, Lucy and Natsu patiently waited for people to arrive. A lunch gathering was supposed to happen, but no one came, making Lucy nervous about why no one was coming. Until her mother called and said that there are a few changes happening and that the other Dragneels were coming instead for dinner.

Exclaiming her surprise to her mother, Lucy suddenly questions her mother's whereabouts when she saw Capricorn walking inside the house carrying the goods from the market. Layla immediately said that she was with her father in their company dealing with unexpected guests from another country.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy couldn't help herself but grumble a little before trying to calm herself, "Alright, I'll see you soon," Lucy then pulls the phone away from her ear  
"So, what's happening?" Natsu asked as soon as Lucy sighs deeply and drops herself to the couch  
"Apparently, people like to make changes in plans without notifying others," Lucy then crosses her arms over her chest, "I mean, what's so hard about calling and giving us a heads up about it,"  
"I don't get you, Luce, why are you so upset about it? It's not like we're having an important lunch meeting today with our family,"  
"Yeah I know, it's just that I was waiting,"  
"For?" Natsu then pressed the pause on his control before glancing at his best friend, "Come on Luce, just relax a bit. I know how you hate unexpected turn of events and that you like planning stuff but…you got to relax,"  
"You think I'm…"  
"No, what I think is…we should head out and have fun a little," Natsu then turns off the television before standing up and pulls Lucy to her feet, "Come on!"

As the two headed towards the gate, Lucy was taken aback a little when Natsu suddenly presented to her a big black and red motorbike.

"Tadah!" Natsu chimed as if he was presenting a gift  
"What is this?" Lucy confusedly looked at the man  
"A motorbike obviously," Natsu then scoffed before walking closer to the motorbike and rode it  
"Of course, Natsu. I know that it's a motorbike. But you just had your motion sickness,"  
"Luce, I'm better. And besides, I don't feel nauseous when _I'm_ the one driving…" Natsu then grinned before pulling out a helmet and presented it in front of Lucy  
"Okay…but what is your plan exactly? Because if your thinking that we're going for a tour around the village with that motorbike…nu-uh!" Lucy then shook her head in disagreement  
"Come on Luce! It will be an experience!"  
"No!" Lucy then crosses her arms, "And besides, do you even know how to drive a motorbike?"  
"I've driven a few times," Natsu retorts back with a smug look  
"Do you even own this?" Lucy raised a brow to the man  
"…No, but it's Gajeel's. He lent it to me," Natsu then shook his hand that was holding the helmet, "Come on, Luce. Just once,"  
As Lucy stared at the pinkette for quite some time, she ended up sighing in defeat as she harshly took the helmet and wore it, "Just promise me we'll be back here alive,"  
"Yosh!" Natsu shouted before he brought the bike to life. When Lucy was ready, Natsu immediately speeds away, making them both shout for different reasons.

As time continued to tick away, everyone finally arrived at the Heartfilia residence. All gathered in the garden to eat their dinner, everyone was being ecstatic about sharing their stories about school or work. They would talk about what happened to them and Natsu and Lucy were having a great time bonding with their families.

Having meals with the Dragneels was like a usual thing for them since they were close neighbors for years. Also, since the Heartfilia clan wasn't a big family in Magnolia, they have welcomed the Dragneels like an extended family. They would bond and celebrate many occasions together and it has always been fun being together.

"Isn't this nice?" Grandine asks as she places down her wine glass and looks at everyone around the table, "Us gathering in one table?"  
"You know Dine, I missed this…With the kids going to college and us being busy with work, we barely caught up with one another," Layla gave a sweet smile to her friend before looking at her husband  
"It's true…I never knew Natsu even rode a motorbike," Jude then looks at Natsu, who suddenly stopped eating his steak, "Do you use a motorbike going to school?"  
As Natsu looked back at the blonde man, with a little nervousness, he tried to shrug off the topic but then he saw his father's look, who was skeptical about his behavior, "Uhhh…It's Gajeel's bike…just trying it out,"  
"Oh," Jude then looked at Igneel, who was surprised as well, "I guess no one knew about that,"  
"Anyways, how about you Wendy? How are you dear?" Layla glanced at the young blunette

Wendy, being the youngest among all, suddenly perked up as she talked about her most awaited activity for summer. She shared to everybody about being excited to join the summer camp not as a camper but as a counselor. It would be her first time and she's looking forward to it. Being themselves as adults, they gave her pieces of advice about what to expect as a counselor.

"Wendy, I remember when I was a counselor for summer camps I had to handle a big group of kids that were totally hyper. There were kids who'd fight every activity, so better watch out for those kids," Grandine shared before she looked at Layla, who was chuckling at the small threat of the blue-haired woman  
"Grandine, I don't think telling that to Wendy would make her excited. Look at her," Layla point out to the kid and soon everyone looked at the youngest girl and began to laugh  
"Don't worry Wendy, the head counselor will be helping you out if ever you were put into that group," Lucy reassured as she taps the hand of the girl  
"Lucy-nee, did you experience being a counselor before?" Wendy then bites her lower lip in anticipation  
"Nope, I was more of a camper along with your brother," Lucy said as she tilts her head to gesture to Natsu, who was oblivious to the conversation  
"Really? I thought you'd at least experience being a camp counselor," Wendy then glances at her brother who was receiving a glare from the blonde  
"Well, that hope was quickly wiped away from me since I always stick around Natsu and they thought I was a troublemaker too…like your brother,"  
"No wonder I always hear from your head camp master that you were surprisingly nice and behaved," Jude interjected, earning a laugh from the older adults  
"They really thought Lucy was a troublemaker?" Igneel questioned with great surprise and when Jude nodded, the red-haired man laughed out loud before pointing at Natsu, "Oy, kiddo, I think you're a bad influence for Lucy!"  
"Am not!" Natsu retorts back before glancing at the blonde, "Right, Luce?"  
"Eh…I don't know, Natsu," Lucy teased as she shrugs her shoulder, "I think uncle Igneel is right,"  
"Hey!" Natsu then pouts at the blonde, "I thought we're on the same side!"  
"Who said so?" Lucy joked, making everyone laugh when Natsu suddenly gawked at the blonde

"Anyways, Lucy, I love your dress today," Grandine compliments all of a sudden, making the young blonde girl blush a little  
"Oh…uh, thanks, auntie Grandine. This dress was given by Mira," Lucy replies before glancing at Natsu, who was silently watching her, which was odd for Lucy but then she just shrugged it off  
"I'm actually quite surprised with how Lucy dresses up now," Layla reveals before she looks at her friend, "I always see her wearing those long baggy shorts or oversized shirts," Layla then glances at her daughter, "Where do you even get those clothes?"  
"Thrift shops," Natsu answered for Lucy, "She'd go there and get the overly big shirts. But I think, she prefers these clothes now," Natsu then scanned Lucy's outfit, who quickly was bashful with his glance  
"I-it's not that I prefer these clothes only," Lucy broke her gaze to the pinkette and looked at her mother, "I still like those big old clothes, they are comfortable. It's just that, I think I need to wear clothes that are a little bit more presentable for these kinds of occasion,"  
"Ah, I see. So, you'd still want some old clothes because we have at home," Igneel then grinned, making Natsu furrow his brows in disgust  
"Yuck old man, you can't let Lucy wear your old clothes!" Natsu exclaimed but then the man laughed out loud first before answering his son  
"Who said it would be my old clothes? I'm throwing out your clothes," Igneel then barked out a laugh again  
"Hey!" Natsu exclaims back before looking at Lucy and say to her, "If he ever does that, make sure to keep it. Alright?"  
"Why me?" Lucy astoundingly asks back  
"Because," Natsu then grinned before looking back at his father and continue to banter with one another.

As the night went on and everyone was settled inside the house, Layla suddenly remembered what she has been planning to reveal since this morning. So, as she brought out the snacks for everyone and have put it down on the coffee table, she immediately claps her hands to get their attention.

"Everybody, I think I have the greatest idea," Layla started and as everyone looked at her, she continued, "Since it's summer and it's a hot weather, I think it's great to have a vacation somewhere we could relax and enjoy,"  
"Oh, I like the sound of it," Grandine suddenly stood up and walked to Layla with a big smile on her face, "I was planning to take the family to Bassia city but I'm pretty sure it would be crowded,"  
"I have a better idea," Layla then wraps her arms around Grandine's shoulder and said to everyone, "How about we stay at the rest house in Alcalypha?"  
"But there's no beach there," Wendy comments  
"Well, yeah. But there is a beautiful lake there that we can swim at, or ride a boat," Layla tries to excite the young girl, but it seems to be not enough  
"Wends, it's great there. Zeref and I used to go with them during the summer. There are a lot of things to do and it can inspire you to have better ideas for camp," Natsu adds before he began to tap Lucy with his elbow as if to single her that she should add more to convince the bluenette. When Lucy understood the signal, she quite stuttered as she tries to think of what is great about the rest house.

"O-oh...uh...the rest house has a big backyard and it's close to a trail going up to a mountain that could overlook Alcalypha," Lucy then glances at Natsu for assurance and when Natsu keeps on nodding his head, Lucy looked back at Wendy with a little more confidence, "The view up there is great. It's very different from the city and I can assure you, being near to nature is just as great as being on the beach, it might be even greater,"  
"But camp is already by the forest and I was looking forward to some beach," Wendy then looks down to her hands  
"Well then," Zeref suddenly spoke, earning the attention of everybody, "Will it be okay if I suggest something?"  
"Sure, boy. What is it?" Igneel asked as he glances at his other son  
"Well, since Wendy prefers to go on the beach and I was invited by Mavis to go to Akane beach, maybe I can bring her along while you all go to Alcalypha,"  
"Oh, but I was hoping everyone would be coming," Grandine then gave a sad look but Layla immediately consoled the blue-haired woman  
"It's fine Grandine. I think Wendy would enjoy more the beach than the lake. And besides, she has a point about the camp being in a forest already and spending her summer in a different environment would be more fun for her,"  
"I see your point...but, will it be fine with you Zeref? I mean, it's your only chance to ask Mavis out," Grandine nonchalantly states back, making the black-haired teen turn red instantly  
Zeref then choked on his drink, making him nearly splatter his drink on the floor, "Mom," Zeref widens his eyes at her in embarrassment, "Seriously?"  
"What?" Grandine shrugged nonchalantly, making everyone chuckle and look at the young man with a mischievous smile, "Just asking if it will be okay with you…I mean, maybe you want some alone time with Mavis,"  
"T-that is a-absurd," Zeref then clears his throat as he tries to focus instead on Wendy, "It was a friendly invite and some of our classmates would be coming too. So, technically it's a friendly outing...so that means, I can bring someone along…" Zeref then felt uncomfortable with everybody's teasing. But he shrugged it off as he focused on her little sister, "Are you up for it, Wendy?"  
"Well…you could use the outing as an excuse for a date with Mavis-nee, but…YES!" Wendy cheerily exclaims as she jumps out of her seat, making everyone sigh in defeat, "I'd love to go with you guys!"  
"Great...then it's settled," Zeref then looks at everyone and gave a smile to them as if he won their little secret game, "Wendy tags along with me, while you all go to Alcalypha,"

 **To be continued...**


End file.
